


There is always a price

by Violet_Sirblu



Category: Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Fluffsoooo much smut, Gen, M/M, Other, Some.humor i believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Sirblu/pseuds/Violet_Sirblu
Summary: Takuya didn't have time to finish his thought before Kouji was on top of him straddling his waist, he looked Takuya in his honey colored eyes," see it's no big deal right?" He leaned in closer to Takuya, their faces inches apart FYI they're around 17
Relationships: Kanbara Takuya/Minamoto Kouji, Kimura Kouichi/Shibayama Junpei | J.P. Shibayama, Zoe/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece of unfinished work I am trying to bring over to A03.

Prologue  
Warning: Yaoi content and language

Don't know what Yaoi is then why are you reading this?

Duh Violet they're curious *giggles*

Oooohhhh…didn't think of that, well in that case enjoy;P

Hey don't forget to tell them!

Forget to tell them what?

…really you forgot?

No…I just don't remember. *laughs*

*Rolling eyes* The disclaimer you ass!

Oh yeah..gosh you don't have to get all huffy!

Disclaimer! I do not own digimon if I did I wouldn't be writing these stories I'd be watching them :D

Prologue

Heartbeat

I can't believe that I did that, what is wrong with me! Takuya was sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him down school steps.

"It's time like these that I wish that I was a digimon again."

"Takuya! Wait!" Shit, why does he have to know these hallways better than me?

Shit

While searching for an effective escape route, he ran into Kouichi. "Whoa, slow down Taky." He laughed, "What's the rush?" From the corner of his eye he saw Kouji round the corner, "Umm… nothing bud-dy…uhh…just trying to get back to class." He laughed nervously getting up and trying to run away when he came face to face with Kouji.

Shit

"Takuya…" He couldn't answer him; he just stood there frozen by those deep sapphire pools, Kouji look so pissed. "K-Kouji I...I-I can explain." He stuttered, but Kouji continued to stare at him with intense eyes and shoved him against the lockers, with Kouichi watching curiously.

Shit

Takuya knew where this was going. He closed eyes and waiting for the punch to the face he knew he deserved. Instead of pain, he felt a caress on his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly not sure of anything anymore. Kouji was just looking at him with a look of utter amusement on his face. "What'd you think I was going to do hit you?" He laughed.

"Well…I…uhh…y-yea." He finished, not quite sure what was on Kouji's mind. "I mean, I did give you a reason too. I am so sorry…I'm sorry… I really don't know what came over me. It was just that I- and then you- I don't know. I just—"

"Hey Takuya?" Kouji interrupted. "uhh…yea?"

"Shut up." He smiled that beautiful smile he rarely got to see.

"…y-yea, s-sure." Takuya stuttered, flustered. Kouji continued to stare at him, making him squirm with nervousness.

"Why did you stop earlier?" He finally asked, Takuya's eyes grew wide but before he could answer, Kouji kissed him, running a hand up his arm tangling it in his hair. Takuya sighed into his mouth and pressed closer to him; he couldn't help it Kouji kissed him with so much passion he thought he would melt.

Yes

Thank god that Kouji had pressed him back against the locker or Takuya would've fallen. Kouji felt so good against him; a heat he thought he'd never feel. He almost whimpered when Kouji pulled away, only enough to look into his auburn eyes. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, all the while Kouichi just stood there gaping at them not quite sure his mind was registering what had just taken place.

Yes

Finally Kouji backed away pulling Takuya with him, "See you in class." Kouji whispered and kissed him on the cheek before turning around, heading for History class.

"Wow" was all he could say.

Back in English, Takuya was stuck in his thoughts when Kouichi tapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his daze. "Umm…Taky…what was that all about?" Takuya just stared at him. Knowing he was talking about what happened in the hallway during class.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," A confused look crossing both of their faces.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya didn't have time to finish his thought before Kouji was on top of him straddling his waist, he looked Takuya in his honey colored eyes," see it's no big deal right?" He leaned in closer to Takuya, their faces inches apart FYI they're around 17

Chapter 1

Sometimes I wish I was back in the digital world, Takuya thought, it seemed to be less complicated than the real world. But here he was four years later- a digidestined- getting beat by his father to protect Shinya.

Apparently Tommy was doing much better than he was; he and Shinya had become a thing. Their father had found a note to Shinya from Tommy about how he couldn't wait to see him this summer- staying home for good now- and how much he loved and missed him.

Someone once said that if something is worth having you will have to pay the price. Shinya thought so, but Takuya wasn't about to let Shinya pay the price for who he loved, so he lied and told his homophobic father that it was from his lover he met awhile back. So here he is getting beat senseless and was defenseless.

"Dad-"Takuya said spitting up blood, "please stop."

"What was that I didn't hear what came out of your queer mouth, you son of a bitch!" He kicked him in the ribs one more time before he crumpled up in pain, unable to stop the constant stream of tears down his cheeks. His father grabbed him by the hair snapping his head back, "And I don't ever want to see garbage like this in my house again," He shoved his head back down, "Do you understand?"

"Dad?"Takuya looked up afraid of who it might be. Oh man, I didn't want him to see this. As Shinya laid his eyes on Takuya they widened in shock and fear.

"Takuya- Dad what happened?"

"I'm so sorry Dad; I didn't mean to scare you, really." Takuya said trying to get up but failed miserably. This only confused the brute, but he decided to go along with it.

"That's okay son, no worries." He turned and walked out of the room eyeing Takuya- warning him.

"Taky what happened, please tell me I'm not just some little kid anymore- I can take it." Shinya said crossing the room to help his older brother crawl to the bed. Takuya stared at him for a moment contemplating. His brother has grown up so much from the brat he used to be. He wanted to tell him exactly what had happened to warn him of their homophobic father, but it seems that he was keeping his relationship with Tommy hidden so far, the letter seemed to be an accident; so he decided against.

"It was nothing really Shinya, I just got jumped after school, they thought that I was someone else."Shinya just stared waiting for the rest of the explanation. "Instead of coming through the front door so Mom or Dad wouldn't see me I came through my window." Takuya sighed deeply; ouch, that wasn't such a great idea; he hated lying to him, but continued. "So anyway, dad came running upstairs to see what it was and that was when he found me, but he was already freaking, and that's when you came in bud-dy." Takuya finished trying to give him his signature smile. But Shinya was no longer looking at him he was bent over by his dresser looking at something.

"So that's it huh?" He said standing up and walking over to Takuya to look him right in the eyes. "It couldn't possibly be because of this, could it?" He said staring at him to see his reaction as he showed him Tommy's love note, with a little bit of blood on it. Takuya froze he was sure that their father took it with him, yet here it was, and he had no idea what to say to get out the predicament.

"Shinya…I…" he what?

"Why did you lie to me Takuya?" Shinya was getting angry and he didn't understand why, he was just trying to protect his little brother so why was he angry at him?

"I was trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself, and how could hiding the fact that dad just beat the living shit out of you protect me?" Shinya was growing more and more pissed by the second.

"What the fuck are you mad at me for?" Takuya yelled back. "I did this for you, you little brat!" Yelling was not a good idea it took to much air for his beat up lungs.

"What so you were going to let him do the same thing to me?" He looked as if he might start crying at any moment and Takuya felt sorry for yelling. "You think I deserve it don't you-"

"Shinya no!" How could he ever think his brother deserved this kind of punishment, he was in agony just sitting there holding what he knew was at least three broken ribs. "How could you think that I would ever want this to happen to you, you're my brother I love you." Takuya replied trying to get up and pull Shinya into a hug. But He just moved out of his reach.

"B-because," he started to sob, "because I'm a…'fag'" He finished, staring at a shocked Takuya. What have I done to make Shinya think that I would ever think that? Takuya didn't know how to react at first, too many emotions ran through his mind at once, but he settled for anger.

"You are such an asshole!" He threw his arms at his side, clenching and un-clenching them in anger so he wouldn't be tempted to deck his little brother, "Would I take a beating that was meant for you, because I hated you or because your gay?" Why couldn't Shinya understand that he truly understood his feeling towards Tommy or rather the opposite sex. "I don't care who you love, as long as they make you happy!" Takuya had angry tears running down the recently dry tear tracts, "I did this to protect you, if something is worth having you have to pay the price." Takuya mumbled all fight in him gone. He crumpled up into a ball of pain once again on his bed no longer able to stand it; everything just hurt so much-even to cry.

Shinya really did feel like an asshole now, "Taky…I'm sorry," He crawled over to his brother to try and comfort his twitching frame. "Shhh, it's going to be ok now Taky, I won't be so careless anymore." He tried to pull the chestnut haired boy closer to him without causing him pain, "and I won't ever let him touch you again. Promise"

"You boys alright in here?" Takuya jumped so hard at his father's voice he almost fell of the bed. Before Shinya could give his father the dirtiest look ever, Takuya shook his head, eyes pleading. "What's wrong with him, what doesn't he want you to tell me?"

Shinya just stared at Takuya, "Huh?" Damn it! Shinya why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut! The older brother thought furiously, he couldn't take another beating even if he wanted to.

"Well?" Their father smirked, dangerously patient, one wrong word that's all it would take, he didn't care if their mother was home, there is always an excuse to use.

"Wwweellllll…"

"Shinya don't-"Takuya blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Taky its ok just tell him, he'll understand." What? What is he talking about, Takuya thought, he's going to get me killed- goodbye world.

"I…I-I…" All he could do was stumble over the single letter, terrified of his father.

Shinya finished what he couldn't, "I asked Taky-Takuya if he remembered the guys who beat him up today, of course he didn't, but I did see some guys running away from our block," Oh please Shinya just stop, please!

"Shinya…really its ok you don't have to tell him, it's ov-"He started trying to cover Shinya tracks.

"No that's quite alright, Taky," his father sneered, "Please do go on Shinya."

Shinya continued, all confidence gone, "Umm…yea…so anyway I seen one of the guys"

"You don't say, and who prêt ell, was it?" Takuya couldn't take anymore. He boldly shoved past his father, down stairs, and to the front door to leave. He stopped just before the door holding his aching ribs, he just wanted to get away, but all this pain just made it seem impossible. As he opened the door Kouji was standing there in the motion of knocking along with Tommy.

"Oh, hey Tak…" Kouji's eyes widened as he took in his best friend's appearance.

Shit! Takuya smiled his most Takuya smile,"Kouji, what are you doing here b-bud-dy?" He swallowed hard hoping that his friend would hold off on the interrogation, until they were somewhere safe. "And Tommy, long time no see."

"Takuya wh-what happened?" Kouji's voice barely above a whisper, reaching out towards his bruised cheek, looking at his punch swollen lips, before pulling back at the last minute. "Who…who could've-"

"Well, well, if it isn't the backstabber Kouji." Takuya's father coolly interrupted his now pissed off friend.

"Excuse me?"Kouji's voice rising with his anger, "who the fuck…do you think you're talking to?"

"Well, I think I'm talking to the little shit who's about to get his ass kicked, for just being so disrespectful." His father was seething, he could tell by how calm and threatening his words were. So Takuya lied-again.

"No dad, he didn't mean it honest, he-he…he is just having a bad day that's all and I guess he's taking it out on you ok, right Kouji?" He babbled on; eyes- pleading- never leaving Kouji's that he go along with it.

"Oh no, that's not what this is about Taky," he hated how his father kept saying Shinya's nick name for him, "no, I'm talking about what Shinya recently told me, and I don't think that I can let him get away with it." He smiled his most deadly smile.

"Dad no! Shinya has it all wrong how could it have possibly been Kouji, he was at his house setting up the supplies for our science project, and I was coming home to get a few things." Lies upon lies; he just hoped that he could somehow get out of this mess without anyone hurt besides himself. "It must've been his twin brother that jumped me." Takuya who was standing carelessly close to his father backed up into Kouji, leaning heavily against him; barely able to hold himself up any longer. But all he could think of- hope – was that Kouji would just somehow catch on and go along with him.

"Really?" The prick fixed his gaze on Kouji. "Is this true boy, and don't lie to me I'll know."

Kouji reluctantly answered, "Of course sir, why would Takuya have any reason to lie, he was taking a bit long so I came to see what was up." He continued," I, however, didn't know anything of what my brother was doing," he looked at Takuya,"and I am so sorry Takuya if he really did do this to you." Takuya just nodded.

"Humph." His father seemed displeased. All the while Tommy was silent through this whole exchange; he only began to feel nervous when the man's eyes met his. "And who is this kid, your brother?"

"Who Tommy?" He replied stupidly.

"Huh, Me?" Tommy looked utterly confused, "no I'm not his-"

Takuya's father lunged at Tommy "YOU-"

"No dad!" He stood over Tommy protectively trying not to let fear take his voice from him, "this isn't the Tommy, he isn't the Tommy, he's Shinya's friend!" Takuya begged with his father. "He barley knows me," He looked at Tommy with fear- tears threatening to spill, "right Tommy?"

"Well, yea" he began, "I actually ran into Kouji on my way over, and you're not exactly my age." He laughed.

Takuya breathed a sigh of relief. "So…dad do you care if I go to Kouji's to finish the project." Please be a yes, I don't want to be here anymore.

"Sure," he said after a long moment, "just be home at a decent hour." Kouji eyed the chestnut haired boy questioningly, but all he got was a quick, 'later' and he understood.

"Oh yea," Takuya put his head back through the door, "Hey SHINYA!"

"Takuya, do you really have to ye-"his mother tried to interrupt but ended up staring at her baby bloody and a little broken, "Oh Takuya wh-what happened?!" She rushed over to examine him.

"Mooommm, I'm ok really," he pulled his face out of her reach, "dad will explain everything." He resumed trying to get his little brother, "Hey Shinyaaaa, Tommys here, get your butt down here!"

Kouji kept eyeing Takuya on the way to his house with Tommy and Shinya leading the way hand-in-hand. He was sure that whatever he was hiding he did not want to tell him. What could've happened that he didn't want to tell his father who really jumped him, apparently Shinya knew, but why blame him and his brother? It wasn't terribly difficult to figure it out Kouji reasoned, they were best friends- of course Takuya would tell him. So he was quite surprised when he didn't.

"So what was that back there Takuya?"Takuya just shrugged and shook his head like it was nothing. Almost simultaneously Shinya looked at him, his eyes saying 'no'. "Oh come on Takuya, what was so bad that you couldn't tell your father...Unless you really didn't get jumped, hmmm?" Kouji wondered, and as Takuya knew Kouji was too smart for his own good sometimes. He was even amazed that they had a couple of classes together; Kouji should have been in advanced placement.

"Hey, I-"Kouji began, but was interrupted by his chestnut haired friend.

"I'm sorry, but do you guys care if we sit for a while again, the park is right there and my side is killing me." He looked at the raven-haired boy tiredly, his eyes showing how much pain he was really in; and not just physical.

"Of course, come on." Kouji led him to the edge of a koi pond- Takuya never knew about- instead of the rough park bench. Tommy and Shinya ran into some friends and were- to Kouji's relief- finally distracted so that he could talk to Takuya alone. They sat for a while; Kouji wanted nothing more than to ask Takuya what was going on, but decided against it just letting him relax.

"How come I never knew about this little place?" Takuya finally said breaking the silence, but he couldn't seem to look Kouji in the eye- instead just stared at his reflection in the pond.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kouji responded with his own question. He just shrugged; even this gesture seemed to hurt him.

He looked at Kouji with a crooked smile, "eventually." They sat and stared at each other for a long moment before Kouji took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Takuya looked away again knowing what was to come.

"So...why did you lie to your dad about who jumped you?" Kouji began staring at the side of Takuya's face. He wouldn't look at Kouji though, just kept staring at the water, biting his swollen lip, trying to decide how he would answer his best friend- so he shrugged.

Kouji was trying his best not to get frustrated at his friend's vagueness, but he just couldn't help it- it wasn't in him. "Oh come on Takuya," he acted like he was choking someone in front of him, but reined it in so he could finish talking, "what really happened, you can tell me anything." He continued, "I want to know who did this to you, and they better have a damn good excuse." He was furious, but he couldn't understand where this was coming from, he was usually so calm and collected.

Takuya turned to finally look at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "I wasn't jumped." He finally murmured, looking away again. Why couldn't he just say it, it was Kouji after all? They had been through everything together; surely they would get through this meaningless thing just fine. After all he already knows his little brother and Tommy are gay, and it's no big deal, right? "It was…It...Umm…"

"Takuya, its ok you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to, I'll understand."

"No- I," he took a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts so he wouldn't babble- he knew how much it irked Kouji to no end when he did. "It was only one person, I kind of didn't see it coming but…I had to." He finished, his voice pleading with Kouji.

"I'm confused, you had to what?" He stared at Takuya trying to lift the answers from his mind. "Who did this to you?"

"My dad." Takuya finally whispered looking Kouji straight in the eyes. Kouji gaped, unable to make his mouth obey his brain.

"Y-y-your…fa…father…did this to you?" He finally managed to choke out in his dumbfounded state.

He just nodded, unable to say more. It felt like an eternity before Kouji finally pulled his chestnut haired friend into a hug, "I'm sorry," he whispered into his ear. "Is it ok if I ask why?" Kouji pulled Takuya away from him just enough to see him chewing on his bottom lip, trying to decide what to do.

"It's not important Kouji," he said breaking away from the raven haired boy's gaze, "it's over and done with so…." He finished lamely shrugging his shoulders.

"Takuya, you can tell me you know?" He just kept looking at his lap rather than Kouji, "Tell me anything." The two continued to just sit and stare at their reflections in the water.

"It was because of Shinya." Takuya finally admitted after a long and agonizing moment on Kouji's end.

"What do you mean, what could Shinya have done that would cause your father to do this you?" Kouji's brow knitted in confusion.

Takuya took a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening his mouth, then promptly shutting it.

"Oh come on Takuya, just spit it out," Kouji finally said, all patience gone, "You'll probably feel better if you do, it's not going to make me like you any less or something stupid like that." The raven haired boy finished.

"I know it's just that it's no big deal." Takuya suddenly laughed causing Kouji to jump. "That sounds more like you."

"Huh?"

"You know," Takuya put his hands on his hips and lowered his voice, "'come on Takuya just spit it out,'" and started to giggle at his friends scowl.

"That don't even sound like me." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest looking away from the laughing brunette.

"Oh come on Kouji, it was funny and you know it." He continuously laughed lightly shoving the raven haired boy.

".Ha it was so funny I forgot to laugh." He said pushing Takuya back and actually started to laugh when he lost what little balance he had and tumbled into the pond.

"What was that for?" Takuya sputtered coming up for air. It seemed like Takuya sat in the pond for an eternity before Kouji regained his composure. "Well?" He said trying to look as serious as he could while looking like a drowned cat.

"I was-"Kouji began, but was pulled in by Takuya with much more speed than he thought the brunette was capable of at the moment.

"Hey!" Kouji glared before jumping out of the way of an immense splash attack.

"You started it!" He went to tackle his best friend but stopped in his tracks when a sharp pain made itself known on his side. "Shit" He panted.

"Oh come on, quit faking." Kouji teased, until he saw Takuya cough up what looked like some blood. "Oh shit..." he quietly cursed to himself, rushing to help Takuya out of the water. "Oh man, shit." The raven mumbled looking over his closest friend.

"Oh shut up!" Takuya finally managed to spit out at Kouji's worried words, trying to sit up, but was met with a firm yet gentle hand.

"Lay back down, now." The raven demanded.

"No!" He struggled to get free of his friends grasp; failing utterly," let go of me."

"Not until you calm the fuck down, ok?" Kouji had his eyes closed and was gritting his teeth so Takuya knew how much he wanted to punch, but wouldn't dare in his current state. So he tried a different approach— he had to get out from under the ravens touch or the bulge in he too tight pants would be noticed, and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Kouji, let me up…please, I'm ok it's nothing to worry about." Please please, just stop touching me or I'm going to lose it! Takuya mentally begged; wishing Kouji could read his freaking mind.

"How could you possibly be ok when you're coughing up blood?" He smirked when the brunette couldn't answer right away." At least let me take you to the hospital or something to get you stupid ass checked out, then you can ditch me?"

Kouji finally let his hand up and Takuya still couldn't seem to relax he quickened heartbeat. Why was this happening now? Was the only coherent thought he could think. "Deal, although you don't have to leave, and I won't ditch you scouts honor." He finished sticking his three fingers out over his heart.

All Kouji could do was snort his remark," come on birdbrain lets go we'll tell Shinya where were going on the way," Pulling up his now blushing friend. "What's wrong, why are y-"

"He beat me because he thought I was gay." Takuya blurted out, trying to get Kouji's attention away from his reaction to his touch.

"What!?" He was furious, that was just-just…so fucking stupid! "Why would he do that, I thought your dad was cool," he brow knitted in angry confusion, "I mean come on Shinya isn't exactly in the closet…" He trailed off the truth finally hitting him 'oh'. "You said you were protecting Shinya."

Takuya nodded staring at his friend.

"So what made him think that it was you, I mean, what- did he catch you kissing some guy?"

Takuya's blush deepened all the way to his ears,"No," he said a little too quickly," He found a love note from Tommy, thank god it said 'baby' and not Shinya, or this would have happened to him." Gesturing to himself.

"Well fuck Takuya," Kouji pissed more than anything; Takuya was thankful for that, he knew he could trust Kouji to be himself and not pity him. "I knew your dad was a dick, and if you were worried about me not liking him I never really did." He gave his best friend a lopsided grin. "So why couldn't you just spit it out?"

"Well…I mean...I don't know." He finished lamely. I love it when he gets flustered like this. Kouji laughed to himself, abruptly stopping when he realized what he was thinking.

"What did you think that I was going to what- think you're gay?" The chestnut haired boy only nodded looking at his feet. "Ok…so even if I thought that, what did you think that was going to lead to?" Takuya's eyes widened, looking like saucers, at Kouji's suggestion.

"I-I-I didn't…think anything like…I-"

"Come down goggle boy, I just meant that, it wouldn't change anything between us, you'd still be my best friend, and I'll even hook you up." He winked.

"Kouuujiiii, I'm not g-"

"I know, I know" He laughed," you should have saw your face though, priceless"

"You are such an ass!" Takuya spat walking away.

"Aww come on, don't be mad." Kouji teased in a high pitched voice, following his friend to his house to pick up his car and go to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry that it took so long to update I just don't want to mess up the story… oh yea and don't forget to review!

Chapter 2

"Well hello there Takuya," Kouji's mother greeted him warmly when he and her son finally managed to get to his house after his hospital visit- he was glad that she didn't say nothing about his disheveled appearance," I haven't seen you in ages dear, come and eat some sandwiches; I made plenty- Kouichi has a few of his friends over." She finished turning to Kouji for the last bit.

"Ooo-kayy anddd?"He replied with a mouth full of food.

"Well you still as rude as ever you little shit." A voice said from the kitchen's doorway causing the pair feeding their faces to jump violently, after which Takuya winced biting his lip to suppress a moan of pain before finally turning together to see who the voice belonged to.

Kouji regaining his composure sneered, "Who the fuck asked y-"he stopped stunned to see his long time friend, "JP?"

"JP!" Takuya was a little more excited than the raven," wow, look at you bud-dy you've totally changed." Hugging his friend he hasn't seen since the digital world.

"Yea, but only a little."He laughed. Saying he changed a little was an understatement; JP had lost a lot of weight and now had a toned body of a soccer player and he gained a couple of inches making him 5'11", only slightly taller than Takuya and the same height as Kouji and his twin.

"Hey Jeeps, what's up, long time no see." Kouji smirked walking over to lean on the doorframe.

"Taky? Kouji?" yet another voice made the pair jump and JP stifle a giggle.

"Zoe?"They both turned simultaneously towards the blonde.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" She said hugging the both of them, before standing next to JP, when Kouichi walked into the kitchen.

"So what have you guys been up to lately, finally get together?" Takuya boldly asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. This comment sent Zoe into a fit of giggles, caused JP to blush- deeply, and Kouichi to stifle his laughter and look at his feet.

"What?" Kouji was the first to break up their odd reactions- he and Takuya still confused.

"Well, actually no," Zoe tried to explain through her onslaught of giggles," I have a boyfriend- Luke, he's on his way over actually, and JP well…." She trailed off looking towards the ceiling.

"Well what?" Takuya said getting annoyed at his friend's explanations.

"Calm down goggle boy," Kouji laughed, throwing his arm around the brunette's shoulders, causing the others to look at them curiously."What?" Kouji scowled at them, when they said nothing he turned to Takuya for an explanation. Well he found it; it was the whole arm around the shoulders thing. The only thing Kouji could bring himself to do was roll his deep sapphire eyes before removing his arm from Takuya and crossing it over his chest. "Satisfied?" He sneered. He knew what they were thinking, and how wrong they were about them, Takuya's straight, it'll never work out; Kouji thought to himself, Wait! What am I thinking, he is my best friend and I'm not g-. But Kouji was pulled out of his thoughts before he could continue to contemplate.

"We didn't say anything." JP finally said looking at the both of them, Kouji looked angry maybe confused? And Takuya was blushing looking flustered as ever.

"So what were you going to say?" The raven asked still pissed, doing nothing to hide it.

"Hey, calm down it's not like I wouldn't understand," JP started, with Takuya and Kouji looking on confusion on their faces. "I mean," The older boy continued, "I never really pegged you guys as the type, but hey it's cool by me."He finished shrugging

Takuya finally managed to form some words," What are you talking about?" he asked looking at Kouji who looked back having the same confused look.

"Uhh…Oh," JP laughed, "I meant that I understand because I'm gay too." He stated matter-of-factly.

Both Kouji and Takuya paled eyes wide, at the accusation against them. "I- We, are not lovers or boyfriends or whatever you think it is that we are, and we definitely not gay." Kouji choked out, having a hard time saying the words.

"Not that we have a problem with it or anything," Takuya quickly added, when he saw the hurt in his friend's eyes," I mean Tommy and Shinya are gay, their together and we-"Gesturing to himself and Kouji," don't have a problem with it whatsoever." He finished taking a deep and painful breath.

"Umm, Taky you ok?" Kouichi quickly budded in changing the awkward conversation.

"Uhh?"

"Well I mean you have a hospital bracelet on and you and Kouji have been gone for most of the day," he claimed looking at the two," and besides it looks like you got your ass handed to you."

"Yea, that's because he did." Kouji spat in disgust just thinking about his best friend's homophobe father.

"Kouji!" Takuya rounded on him, "What are you doing?!" He whispered yelled at the raven. "I don't want anyone knowing that." Unaware of the stares the two were getting from their friends they continued the hushed conversation.

"Jeez Takuya, give me some credit." He scowled at him. "Anyway like I was saying," Kouji began out loud to his friends, with Takuya nervously looking on, " He did get his ass handed to him as you so nicely put it," he said looking at his twin, who just smirked in response. "He was jumped after school, by whom? Neither one of us knows, seeing as I wasn't there and he didn't see who did it."

"What kind of cowards would do something like that?" Zoe chimed in pissed that someone hurt one of her friends.

"A homophobe that's what…" Kouji mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Uhh?" he didn't know that anyone heard him, it just irked him to no end that that could've happened to someone as genuinely nice as 'his' Kuya. 'His' Kuya? What am I thinking; he's just my friend nothing more. "Nothing," he said after a moment staring at the back of Takuya's head as he headed to the living room. He followed shortly after wondering how it would feel to run his fingers through the chestnut locks, but quickly shook the errant thought from his mind. Clearly the subject wouldn't come up again that night.

"Hey dad…uhh is mom home?"

"Why?" Came the agitated voice of Takuya's father over the phone.

"I just well, umm-"Why was he acting so afraid of his father this was just stupid. "Can Kouji sleep over, tonight?"

"Excuse me?" the voice was threateningly low. Right that's why he hates me now that I'm supposedly 'gay'.

"Right" Takuya sneered, rolling his eyes.

"What is it now?" Kouji whispered exasperated, of Takuya's father's reactions.

Takuya just shook his head at Kouji continuing the conversation. "Dad, seriously?" he said more boldly than he felt. "Kouji is my best friend, its…it's not like I'm going to sleep with him or something, and what's more you'll get along," Kouji looked at him disgusted, shaking he head, Takuya just chuckled at his friends expense.

"What are you talking about, that little friend of yours is a shit head." His father stated matter-of –factly.

Meanwhile all of their friends were discretely watching the exchange between the two. Kouji of course looked agitated; Takuya looked flustered but still amused. Kouji leaned in close putting his hand on the small of Takuya's back and whispered something; Takuya simply smiled and shook his head.

"I wonder if they actually know that they act that way," JP questioned, "I mean you would think they would- I don't know do something, especially the way they acted when we thought that they were gay." He chuckled to himself.

"What I don't see anything unusual." Kouichi said looking at the two.

Zoe and JP just stared at him, "How could you not see it; look how they touch each other," Zoe gestured to the couple of boys still on the phone, "and how close they are." She finished smiling.

"Come on guys that's nothing, those two are always like that," Kouichi chuckled, "believe me, I know my brother and he's as straight as they come; same for Takuya I've never seen them so much as glance in another guys direction."

"Oh please Kou babe, you mean like you're supposedly straight as well?" JP smirked pulling his boyfriend by the waist to sit on his lap.

Blushing furiously he tried to get off his boyfriend's lap only to be held swiftly in place, "Let go me!" he whispered keeping his eyes on the pair.

"Aww don't be like that, I thought you loved me?" JP pouted.

"Only when you're not being an ass," he scowled at his lover and friend, before he saw the form of a soft pout on his lips, making him look absolutely delicious, "of course I do," he finally said straddling his boyfriend's lap, taking his bottom lip into his mouth bringing them into a deep kiss- knowing that the two boys on the phone were too busy to notice and Zoe was enjoying the show- JP let a moan escape his lips before he knew what happened causing Kouji to look over his shoulder only to look back at Takuya before realizing what he saw and fully turned around to watch the scene before him gaping.

Takuya saw Kouji gaping and decided to see why; "Oh" came his soft reply as he watched Kouichi and JP's heated display; Kouichi's hands wondered up JP's chest before resting in his hair pulling him closer as if they could become one- a moan of pleasure escaping his lips, and JP's rested on his hips, sliding a hand up the back of his shirt; grinding against his boyfriend.

Takuya swallowed thickly and looked at Kouji who was blushing all the way to his ears.

"Takuya!...Takuya, I'm talking to you damn it!" A small voice from the forgotten phone in his hand, he stared at it for a long moment, deciding what to do.

"I think I'm gonna stay at Kouji's, I'll call you back, bye." He hung up quickly, turning his attention back to the two in front of him. "Umm…Guys?"

Upon hearing the small question the two boys jumped apart like they were being burned. The four boys stood in silence staring at each other. "Well," Zoe finally managed to fill the awkward silence, "Takuya what did your dad say?"

"How come you never told?" Kouji interrupted staring at his brother and JP.

"Well you never asked."

"Oh ok, Kouichi are you dating JP," Kouji was seething that his brother was hiding something from him, so instead of blowing up he opted for sarcasm. "Oh wait," he gasped, "That would mean, that would," he put his hands on both sides of his face in mock shock," Oh my god, y-your g-g-g," Kouji held up one finger to the boys, the other hand on his knee as if he were doubled over, "sorry I'm sure that it's just word vomit, because surely," he finally stated being serious, "my one and only brother would tell me he was gay or that he was dating a friend of ours, without thinking that I was some bigoted asshole who would disown him, but rather letting me find out like-like I did!" He finally managed to spit out.

"Kouji calm down, I'm sure-"Takuya was trying to do some damage control.

"No Takuya, I don't want to calm down, I just, uggghh!" Kouji screamed and stomped out of the room, not quite sure what to do with himself.

Takuya held up a hand to Kouichi. "I'll go get him; I'll make sure to calm him down first Kay?" The chestnut haired boy smiled, "sometimes he can be such a drama princess," he laughed leaving the room.

"Kouji?" He called entering his and Kouichi's room at his mother's place.

"What?" he was clearly annoyed not with Takuya or anyone else, just himself.

"Hey don't get your panties in a bunch, I did nothing to you, and on that subject neither did Kouichi." He came to sit by Kouji on his bed," so why are you so mad at him, aside from the fact that he didn't tell you which is kind of reasonable, seeing how your reacting now." Takuya finished looking at his raven haired friend.

"I am not mad at anyone, especially not Kouichi or JP for the matter," He still wouldn't look at Takuya. He felt like such an ass the way he acted. "I'm mad at myself I shouldn't have acted the way I did, it's just that it's no big deal so why wouldn't he tell me?" He finally looked at Takuya, "What, do I look like some bigot; I mean you didn't even want to tell me what happened to you."

"Kouji I don't think that is why he didn't—"but Takuya didn't have time to finish his thought before Kouji was on top of him straddling his waist, he looked Takuya in his honey colored eyes," see it's no big deal right?" He leaned in closer to Takuya, their faces inches apart, Takuya had no idea what to do he was frozen by Kouji's sapphire eyes, forgetting about his pain," I have no problem with anyone being gay."

"Kouji—"Takuya never got to say whatever there was to say at the moment when Kouji closed the distance between them placing a chaste kiss on his lips, Takuya didn't know whether to kiss him back or not. What was he trying to prove? Whatever it was Takuya kissed him back gently at first, but soon deepening the kiss. Kouji didn't protest or try to move away as if he was disgusted, but instead ran his tongue along the bottom of his lip seeking entrance, so he gave it to him.

Takuya opened his mouth slightly and Kouji slipped his tongue in delving every inch of the brunette's mouth, he tasted as good as he smelt he thought. Tongues battling for dominance, Kouji slipped his hands under Takuya's shirt trailing fingertips over his chest and tight abdomen. Takuya moaned under the light touch causing Kouji to rut against him driving Takuya absolutely nuts. He tangled his fingers into raven hair, tugging the ponytail out.

Finally the pair broke apart both gasping for air, "See," Kouji asked between panting, "No big deal." He smiled down at Takuya who had no choice but to nod in agreement, even though the erection in his pants said differently.

"Right no big deal, its ok for two guys to kiss." Takuya gave him a small smile, "Even if they're straig—"

"Kouji?" It was his mother standing in the doorway looking absolutely furious, "Takuya? What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Mother? Uhh I know what it looks like but it isn't like that, were just friends," He finished quickly gesturing between himself and Takuya, but made no move to get off the chestnut haired boy.

"I know exactly what it looks like and it's disgusting." She spat.

"Mother!" Kouji approached his mom," how could you say—"but he was cut short by a slap to the face.

"Don't talk back to me."

"Hey! Don't hit him like that he didn't do anything to you!" Takuya yelled getting up from the bed to walk over to Kouji.

"Don't- you get out right now." She grabbed Takuya by the shirt and hauled him out of Kouji's room.

"Mother stop this!" Kouji caught up to them in the long quiet hallway, he made a grab for the struggling Takuya -his mother was surprisingly strong- but was swatted away.

"No, I will not stop; this is disgusting, what he," she shook Takuya," is doing to you is disgusting and I won't have it! Now go back to room." Kouji stood dumbfounded in the hallway, unable to process how hateful his mother could be.

"Oww, please just stop pushing I'll go." Takuya tried to still Kouji's mother from shoving him into the living room, his barely aching ribs now felt like they were being broken all over again.

Takuya? Mother? What's going on?" Kouichi jumped from the couch over to the bickering pair.

"He is getting out of my house, now!" She bellowed.

"Stop this right now!" Kouji charged into the kitchen, "Get your hands off of him!"

"How dare you-"

"What the hell is going on?" Kouichi kept asking getting no answer, while he, JP, and Zoe looked on, confused.

"Nothing!" Kouji yelled at none of them in particular, reaching for his friend once more only to be pushed against the wall by his mom.

"Go to your room now." She said through gritted teeth.

"No."

"It's ok Kouji I'll call you later ok?" Takuya stated looking only at the raven.

"No, you are not going to go back there Takuya-" Kouji pleaded with him before his mother interrupted him.

"No you won't, you little freak, now get," She finally managed to thrust Takuya out the door, sending him careening into Zoe's boyfriend look who was in the process of knocking, "OUT!" She saw the others disheveled appearance trying to help the brunette up. "Oh dear don't worry about him, do come in." She smiled sweetly.

"Mother this is fucking stupid!" Kouji tried to shove past her.

"You will not see him anymore, I will not allow it."

"Fuck that!" Was the last thing Takuya heard before the door was slammed in his face.

AN: Don't forget to review, if you do ill bake you a cupcake^-^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mother this fucking stupid!" Kouji tried to shove past her.

"You will not see him anymore, I will not allow it."

"Fuck that!" Kouji yelled as his mom's asinine command, and she slammed the door in Takuya's face.

"What is your prob-"he was once again silenced by a slap to the face "Stop smacking me!"

"Well then stop yelling." His mother stated now calm.

If looks could kill Kouji's mom would have been a puddle of flesh at his feet, before he finally closed his eyes taking a couple of deep breathes. Eyes still closed and teeth gritting to hold back his anger, he asked the question over again. "What…is your problem?" He finished opening his blue eyes to stare at his mother.

"I have no problem."

He looked at her incredulously,"WH-what do you mean you have no problem, you just threw my best friend out of the house, for no reason."

"Of course I had a reason," she said after a long moment," he is a bad influence on you."

"How did you jump to that conclusion, after what, five years? Come on mother." He stated rolling his eyes.

"I will not discuss this with you in front of everyone."

"Ooohh, so that's it huh? You don't want them to know how you really act." Smirking he continued when his mother just scowled at him. "Mother hates fags," Kouji said looking directly at Kouichi.

"Kouji Minamoto, I will not have you speaking like—"His mother tried interrupt.

"Speaking like what" He quirked an eyebrow, "the truth? Well I suppose that makes sense since you don't like listening to it."

"Kouji what are talking about?" Kouichi finally asked.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I said that mother hates fags, you could tell by how she threw Takuya out."

"Takuya's gay?" came the chorus of his friends

"Exactly" Kouji smirked at his mom. "I tried telling mom but she didn't listen." The twin's mother was silently seething.

"Mother, why would you have any reason to think that Takuya is gay?" Kouichi pondered.

He was his mom's turn to smirk at Kouji, "I caught him and Kouji in a very passionate kiss."

Kouji's eyes bulged out of his head for a split second before he composed his face into a mask of indifference. Thankfully no one noticed his reaction.

"Oh please, you saw no such thing, because that never happened." He stated coolly.

"Kouji, I saw you on top of him. Your faces were just inches apart," she stated patronizing him. Kouji knew that his mother saw nothing; she only just walked in when they were talking.

"Yes, mother you saw me on top of him, that's it," he said getting frustrated," then you went and jumped to conclusions. It's called wrestling, and I pinned him."

"I don't believe you."

"You just want me to be gay don't you?" Kouji questioned his mother. "I mean that's the only explanation I can conjure up as to why you wouldn't believe me."

"I don't have to put up with this, especially from my teenage son. And on a second thought why would I want my son to be so…repulsive." She sneered leaving the living room full of teens, each looking shocked, confused or hurt.

"How could you…I-I" Kouji tried to talk but the words just wouldn't leave his mouth has he saw his mother departing. How could she basically call one of her sons repulsive? He turned to his brother, "I'm sure she didn't mean it Kouichi." He tried to comfort his brother, "she was just being vicious to me."

"No, I think she really meant it," his face falling at the thought of his mother.

"Well don't worry about, alright, and besides you don't have to tell her or anything and of course I would never say anything." Kouji said walking over to hug his brother, "everything will be alright, I'll talk to her about it, you are NOT repulsive or any less of a person just remember that ok?"

Kouichi finally looked at his brother a small smile on his face, "thanks Kou."

"No problem," he laughed trying to lighten the mood, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go find Takuya and see if he's alright, ok?"

"It's kind of late, don't you think?" Zoe asked concerned for her friend.

"That's my point, I doubt Takuya went home. Don't worry I'll have my cell on me, and of course I'll be right back." He gave them a smile before he left.

"Fuck that!" Was the last thing Takuya heard before the door was slammed in his face.

"Well…that went fan-freaking-tastic." Takuya mumbled to himself leaving Kouji's doorstep. Not wanting to really go home he wandered over to the park, where Tommy and Shinya found him.

"Hey Taky!" Tommy smiled at his long time friend, "how'd the visit to the hospital go?"

"What are you guys still doing out here, it's late?"

"It's only 10 and we could ask you the same question, at least were together." Shinya pointed out, "Where's Kouji?"

"Were not glued at the hip you know? He does have his own life." Takuya snapped at the two thinking of the recent events.

"Whoa, calm down," Tommy put his hands up as if surrendering, "what crawled up your butt, and made itself comfortable?"

"Kouji's mom" Takuya blurted before he knew what he said, "just forget about it," he got up from the bench, "let's go home."

"Hey Takuya, wait up!" Takuya turned around to see who was calling him, surprisingly enough it was Kouji. "Hey guys wait a sec."

Panting from the run Kouji tried to apologize, "Takuya I'm so sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have done that to you, I mean I was only trying to prove a point," yea exactly what was I trying to prove that I want my best friend? Shaking the deviant thought from his head he continued to babble. "But, I mean, I don't—"

"Kouji," Takuya finally interrupted his flustered friend, "remember when you said you wanted me to tell you to shut up when you were rambling?"

"Yea"

"Shut up." He smiled at the bewildered raven.

"Right sorry, I really just wanted to say sorry—"

"For earlier, I know, but you can quit apologizing now. As much as I love to hear it come from your lips," The brunette smirked, "you did nothing wrong."

"Alright," Kouji sighed defeated, "at least come with me back to my house, I don't want you going back there." He pleaded.

"Honestly Kouji, I think you mother hates me as much as my father does." Takuya chuckled shaking his head.

"No she doe—"but Kouji was cut off by Takuya's pointed glare. "Don't look at me like that goggle head, you didn't even—"

"Why don't you want Taky to go home?" Shinya asked not looking at Kouji but his older brother.

"I don't—"

"Oh please Shinya I didn't say anything and if I did you act as if I care…I don't even know why you do." Takuya sneered.

"Tak—"

"Am I missing something?" Tommy finally asked not liking his confusion.

"If you don't all shut the hell up, and quit interrupting me I'm going to start knocking heads." Kouji finally managed to get a word in edgewise through gritted teeth. The two boys looked at him expectedly, knowing full well what the raven is capable of.

Takuya just chuckled, "Well?"

"I said quiet!"

Takuya motioned the zipping of his lips; the look of amusement never leaving his face.

"Okay, oh great now I forgot what I was going to say." Takuya let the laughter bubble from his lips grabbing his aching sides. Kouji just scowled at him, "What is so funny?"

"You, duh." Takuya finally managed choke out, "You get all pissy because you want to prove a point and then you totally forget," Takuya continued to laugh while Kouji looked at him like he had two heads," why do think I love to get you riled up?" He finished with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"I still don't see why that's funny." Kouji said with arms crossed over his chest looking at Takuya like he was an idiot.

"Because—"

"Are you two done flirting, or can we leave?" Shinya finally asked getting annoyed at the two boy's banter.

"What?" Takuya rounded on his little brother all amusement gone," we were not flirting just messing around."

"Yeah, how'd you get flirting out of that pipsqueak?" Kouji asked rather calmly for him.

"Hmm, let's see," Tommy put a finger to his chin pretending to mull it over- which had Shinya chuckling," 'why do you think I love to get you riled up?'" He mimicked Takuya batting his eyes at Kouji.

"Or," Shinya continued, "Kouji getting all butt hurt, and pouting like he wants a kiss when his boyfriend teases him rather than punch him." Shinya finished fully laughing along with Tommy, because of the looks they were receiving from the older boys.

Kouji puts his arms at his sides fists clenching, eyes closed," If you two don't get lost in five seconds I swear those will be the last words you ever say." Kouji simply stated, before opening his eyes and watching the pair take off down the park's path. He chuckled, "Well that was easy, they're so scared of me, not only is it funny it's pathetic." He said looking over at a, well, seemingly embarrassed Takuya. "What?"

"Nothing; why?" Takuya said looking at feet.

"Well you seem embarrassed, you know they were only teasing?" Kouji asked not quite sure why he was.

"No shit Sherlock and I am not embarrassed," Takuya said a little too quickly," They think just because they're gay that everyone is gay." He said shaking his head.

"Well are you?" Kouji inquired.

"What?" Takuya breathed not believing what his friend was asking.

"Are you gay?" He persisted.

"Well aren't you ever the blunt one."

"And you're avoiding the question, which only makes come up with my own conclusions." Kouji grinned, waiting for his answer.

"Well I don't think so."Takuya finally managed to stutter out after a long moment. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Kouji feigned innocent. Takuya just stared at him and waited. "What?" he said trying to keep the smile from his voice.

"You know—"

"Wait how can you think you're not gay or whatever?" Kouji asked tilting his head slightly to right, like an inquisitive bunny.

"Well, I don't know and you still haven't answered my question." Takuya dodged his question.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I'm gay." He finally said staring at Takuya to gauge his reaction.

Takuya's eyes widened slightly," Oh," was all he could think to say.

"Oh?" Kouji eyed him," Was that not the answer you wanted, I mean are you ok with it, or I don't know, disown me or something?" he laughed mostly from nerves eager to hear what his best friend is thinking.

"Kouji why would you think that?" All Takuya could do was look at him like he just said the stupidest thing in the world," Of course I'm fine with it I would never stop being your best friend we've been through too much for something like that." He said with no hesitation.

Kouji didn't know what to say he really wasn't expecting that answer, he knew they were best friends but when you're gay and guys friends well it tends to change things. "Well, I wasn't expecting that answer." He admitted.

"Well what else would you expect, I mean I didn't freak when I saw your brother and JP together"- or when you kissed me-"so why would I care if you're gay too?"

"Maybe you were just shocked or something and it didn't quite register the fact that they wanted to fuck on the couch?" Kouji offered not quite keeping his toothy grin off his face.

"Whatever," Takuya laughed rolling his eyes," so are gonna go back to your place or what?" he asked changing the subject. "And I don't want to get attacked by your mom again because I'm the one who's gay and not both of her sons."

"Yea about that could you not tell anyone what I told you, please?" Kouji asked all playfulness gone.

"Yea, sure no problem, but why don't you want to tell your brother?" The brunette asked, "he would know what you're going through and could help—"

"No, please Kuya don't tell anybody." Kouji begged.

"I said I wouldn't and I meant it," he smiled. "Now you never answered my question; when we go back to your place is your mother going to go all psycho on me and throw me out on my ass again?" He chuckled; thinking of Zoe's boyfriend's face when he collided with him. His smile got wider as he thought about the kiss he and Kouji shared, but quickly banished the thought from his head, when he started getting excited-what is wrong with me? I'm straight!

"No, I'll make sure of it." He confirmed, "Besides I talked to her before I left so it should be ok."

"Good because that really, really hurt."

"Aww poor Kuya, do you want me to kiss you all better?" The raven grabbed him by the waist and kissed his friend on the cheek.

"Gee thanks I feel sooo much better now." Takuya smiled rolling his eyes, "Let's go."

A/N: Takuya, Takuya. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. So how long will it take for Takuya to accept that he has a thing for Kouji, maybe he won't? What about Kouji's mom or his dad for that matter? Well review I'll you'll get Takuya and Kouji lollis XD


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok I changed my mind." Takuya said as the pair finally approached Kouji's doorstep.

"You had the whole walk over here to change your mind, not that it would matter," Kouji smirked, "I would still drag you here against your will without a second thought."

"Which reminds me," The brunette stopped again stalling the raven," why didn't you have your car?" He looked at Kouji who was doing his best to get the brunette to move without actually shoving him."We would have gotten here faster, and my sides wouldn't be hurting so bad." He finished hugging himself.

"I'm sorry I just sort of ran out of the house, I wanted to get to you before you got to your house." He apologized finally looking at Takuya who looked quite smug with himself. "You ass!" he exclaimed as it dawned on Kouji that Takuya was fishing for his sympathy.

"I thought I told you how much I love to hear an apology come from your lips," he ducked as Kouji took a playful swing at his head," I don't hear it nearly enough." He laughed.

"Yea and that's the last time you're going to." He stuck his tongue out at him like a petulant child. "Now would you quit stalling and come on!" He said pulling the brunette by his arm towards his door.

"And so it begins." Takuya mumbled under his breath following the raven into the house.

They walked quietly into the kitchen making sure not to slam the door and get anyone's attention. Kouichi, JP, Zoe, and Luke were all watching TV, by the light and sound coming from the living room it was a horror movie. The two decided to rummage through the fridge before joining them. "Ugh, don't you have anything fattening, I can't stand healthy food." Takuya managed to whine in his whisper.

"Here," Kouji threw a bag of Cheetoes at his head.

"Now that what I'm talking about." He had a big goofy grin on his face walking after Kouji to go to the living room with the rest of their friends, only to bump into the back of Kouji. "What the—"The lights flickered on; standing in the kitchen's doorway was Kouji's mother. "Uh-oh," Takuya muttered under his breath dropping the cheetoe back in the bag and wiping his hand off on his jeans looking at his feet.

"Hello Mother." Kouji said staring at her

"Kouji," she simply stated not even looking at him but the brunette behind him. "What are you doing here, didn't I tell you not to come back?"

"Actually," Takuya grinned if she was going to throw him out on his ass again he might as well give her a reason," all you—'

"Kuyaaa," Kouji drug out his pet name glaring at him, as a warning to stop.

"What?" He tried to keep the smile from his voice as he feigned innocent and failed dismally.

"Get out, now." His mother interrupted the bickering pair, not at all angry just super calm, creepy.

"I don't think so." Kouji said rounding on his mother once again.

"Excuse me, what do you think gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Her eyebrow rose in question, of course Kouji knew that, that meant that in any moment he was going to get popped upside the head for getting smart. Not exactly what he wanted since it would take being nice to get to let Takuya stay let alone apologize for what she did to him. After all he was the one who was straight and he himself was certifiably gay.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled looking sideways at Takuya whose lips were slightly curled up in a small smile. Obviously Kouji's mother was expecting a fight because her eyes widened with shock at his apology.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," She finally managed to spit out after regaining her composure.

"I know right," Takuya interjected, "I just love hearing an apology come from his lips, it doesn't happen often enough." He finished smiling at Kouji mom.

This caused his mother to chuckle," Yes, that's quite true." She said smiling back at Takuya. Kouji scowled, he didn't like being talked about like he wasn't there. He opened his mouth to say something but realized that his mother and Takuya were actually getting along. Which isn't so hard Kuya gets along with everybody he thought, that and the fact that his mother always loved Takuya like he was her own son. It was all a simple misunderstanding, well, not really but what his mother doesn't know won't kill her.

"Yea, hello, I'm right here," Kouji said waving at the chuckling pair to get their attention. Takuya looked at him quickly winking before his mother could see. He's such an ass, laughed to himself slightly shaking his head letting his eyes wander down the brunette's back -as he was talking to his mother trying to get back into her good graces- to his pert ass, he licked his lips as his thoughts wandered to what he wanted to do to him. He's straight! He's straight! Kouji had to remind his self and not only that but he's your best friend! He moaned on the inside, god he hated conflicting emotions, it wasn't fair.

"Kouuujiiii," Takuya was trying to get his attention waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hmm, what?" Regrettably coming out of his daydream, well more like wet dream.

"Well if you're done staring at my ass, we can go watch the movie with everyone else." He laughed when Kouji blushed, but adamantly denied it.

"I was not," he huffed, but the anger was soon forgotten when he realized his mother was nowhere to be found. "Hey where's my mother?"

"Well as you can see it's kind of late, so she said she was going to bed."

"Oh." He said looking at Takuya, "So, I guess you guys kissed and made up?" He teased.

"Well actually, you're the one who kissed me, so I had to make up with your mom." He retorted with his big goofy grin on his face.

"I was just trying to prove a point and you know that." He said wishing he could stop the heat that was creeping up his neck to his face. Well it's better than it pooling down south. Kouji thought idly.

"Yea that's what you said before, I never did know what it was though." He said turning to look at Kouji before they entered the living room to join their friends.

"Well then it wasn't a very good point was it?" Kouji asked, placing a lock of Takuya's hair behind his ear before proceeding into the living room.

"Apparently," he mumbled -thinking about the kiss they shared when making said 'point'-, before following.

"It's about time you showed up," Kouichi commented replacing his head back on JP's shoulder when he realized it wasn't his mother," we thought you got lost or something."

"Nah, but I did find a lost kid in the park." Kouji chuckled.

"Oh ha ha," Takuya came in behind Kouji pushing him aside, plopping in front of the two couples on the couch to watch the movie.

"Oh would you look at that Taky came back for some more," JP laughed.

"Hey that woman is strong," Takuya complained defending himself. "Besides it was Kouji's fault—"He was cut off when he saw Kouji glaring at him. "If he hadn't been messing with me I wouldn't have gotten on top of him, trying to strangle him 'til he turned blue." He lied, and leaned over to whisper in Kouji's ear, "Don't worry I didn't forget," He looked at his friends from the corner of his eye— they were trying to look oblivious to their whispered conversation, "But if you don't stop acting like your hiding something, well obviously they're going to think you are," He smiled his lips brushing against Kouji's ear causing him to shudder," So take a chill pill k?"

Kouji nodded, quickly changing the subject," So what movie are we watching?"

"We don't know," Zoe answered, "it was already on the TV, I think it's Halloween." She shrugged.

Panting heavily Takuya pushed Kouji against his bedroom door, eager to ravish the raven.

"K- Kuya…mmm… were going to get caught." Kouji gasped out while the brunette trailed hot wet kisses from his ear to his collarbone.

"Yea. Maybe." Takuya answered between kisses divesting Kouji of his shirt, trailing lower with his kisses. "But. I thought. You wanted. Me?" He finally made it down to his chest licking each nipple until it stood at attention.

"I-I do, god Kuya!" He moaned when he lightly bit the sensitive flesh, all the while brushing a hand over his ever straining erection. He pulled his face to his kissing him roughly finally opening his door to pull the edible brunette into his room. Being careful not to break the kiss Kouji lead him to his bed, pushing him gently onto it before he slowly started to remove the rest of his clothes.

"Still too many clothes," Takuya whined trying to take off Kouji's last offending garment, his black boxers.

Moving just out of reach he laughed, "You know, I don't know about you but I've yet to do this and I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to be naked too."

Takuya smiled at him and got off the bed standing directly in front of him, "Alright, if you insist." He said pulling off his shirt; he pushed his body up against Kouji's both gasping at the electric feeling running through their bodies as flesh met flesh. Kuya let his hands wonder over Kouji's taut chest down his sides, to rest on hips grinding his erection into Kouji's. "You are so sexy." He whispered licking the shell of his ear. Kouji moaned burying his fingers into Kuya's hair bringing his lips to the brunette's in a fiery kiss, before once again shoving him on the bed, this time straddling his hips.

"You're such a fucking tease," Kouji murmured sucking, biting, and licking his way down Takuya's chest and abdomen, making his way to the top of his jeans. He looked up and was met with the lust filled eyes of his lover and friend. "You still haven't taken these off yet?" He just shook his head making no move to do so. "Hmm, I guess I'm going to have to," the raven smirked removing the belt buckle sliding the pants down his soccer toned legs. "Well, what do we have here?" Kouji chuckled to himself seeing the brunette went without boxers.

"Like what you see?" he his whispered seductively.

"Oh y—"

"Kouji, Kouuujjji"

"I was going to say—"

"Kouji wake up!" Kouji finally opened his eyes focusing on his mother. He moaned, aw so close, which reminds me, he looked down and moaned on the inside hoping his mother wouldn't notice.

Moooommmm what the hell?!" He shifted trying to hide the way too noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Having a lovely dream?" She smirked raising a brow in mock curiosity.

"I would have been orgasmic if you wouldn't have woken me up." He said absolutely amused, when his mother blanched. "Oh was that a little too much information?" He asked not caring at all really, "Because I was under the impression that you wanted details." He smiled.

"Alright, alright that's enough sleeping beauty, I just wanted you all up so you can go to bed," Kouji gave her a pointed look," a proper bed,"she amended," You know instead of on top of each other on my sofa," she sighed," So wake up all your friends and tow them to your rooms."

Kouji languidly stretched and yawned," Yea ok, what time is it anyway?"

"Umm, around 3 in the morning."

"Ugh, and you couldn't just leave us here for the rest of the morning?" Annoyed that she woke him up too early and from a very delectable dream.

"Just get your asses up and go to bed," He mother she commanded- louder than necessary waking everyone but Takuya.

"What?" Kouichi mumbled tucking his head in the crook of JP's neck unaware that is mother is there.

"Aw come on dude!" JP exclaimed when Kouichi snuggled closer, "What do you think that I'm your teddy bear?" He lightly pushed Kouichi off of him, eyes begging him to understand and look over. Kouichi finally managed to look away from his boyfriend to his mother and jumped violently.

"Well aren't we jumpy?" His mother asked, "You act as if you've been doing something wrong."

"No," he said too quickly, causing his mother to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "It's just that you scared the shit out of me…I mean have you looked in the mirror?" He laughed, "We were watching a scary movie last night."

"Oh you rude little shit, get out of the living room before I kick your ass!" His mother vented. "All of you!" She shouted when none made the move to leave.

"Alright, were going, were going." The twins complied rolling their eyes, as their mother left the room.

"Kuya, Kuuuyyyaa," Kouji shook the sleeping brunette, "Kuya get up, geez he sleeps like the dead." He said turning to Kouichi.

He just laughed and said,"Kuya?" and continued with the rest up to his room.

"Thanks so much for the help." He shouted after them. He sat there and pondered how to get the dozing boulder up off his floor. How could anyone sleep like that? He thought, Takuya was leaning against the couch his head all the way back snoring like no tomorrow, and that's when it hit him-food. "Hey Kuya, breakfast is ready." He whispered in his ear and to his delight the brunette's eyes popped open.

"Food?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kouji stared at him like he had a second head," you are so weird." He finally said," come on lets go to bed."

"You woke me up to tell me to go to bed?" Takuya eyed him skeptically.

"Actually, my mother woke me up to wake everyone else up to go to bed." Takuya continued to stare at the brunette before shrugging and getting up walking to his room. Takuya plopped down on Kouji bed after using the bathroom and looked around," I guess everyone else is sleeping in Kouichi's room?" He asked the raven.

"Hmm, oh yea I guess," Kouji answered absentmindedly lost in his thoughts.

"You would think that they would sleep in here with you and give those two some privacy," Takuya snickered waggling his eyebrows suggestively when he realized Kouji wasn't paying him any attention. "Hey, earth to Kouji, come in Kouji!" He threw a pillow at his head.

"Hey!" He threw the pillow back at his laughing friend.

"And he speaks ladies and gentlemen." Takuya announced to the empty room.

"What, what did you say?" Kouji asked resisting rolling his eyes.

"You were zoning out on me, what were you thinking so hard about?" He looked at his friend smugly not at all curious, which confused Kouji.

"What?" He asked eyeing Takuya.

"I didn't say anything," He smirked. "I just asked what you were thinking about and once again you're avoiding the question.

"I'm not avoiding anything," Kouji defended, "it just…you look like you already know what I'm thinking." He finished eyeing him.

"Well I thought that you were thinking about the wet dream you had about me." He got right to the point grinning stupidly, when Kouji paled considerably.

"I…umm, wasn't...I-I, How did you come up with that?" He finished lamely, and not at all convincing.

"Well," Takuya started sighing dramatically," it could be the fact that I heard you moaning my name, you know 'I-I do, God Kuya!'" He smirked looking at the raven waiting for him to say something.

Kouji couldn't- wouldn't look at him I thought he was sleeping? "I thought you were sleeping, how would you have heard anything?" He asked cautiously.

"So you're not denying it?" Takuya answered his question with a question. Kouji just shrugged after a moment not saying anything, still not looking at his best friend. "God Kouji," Takuya said after a long moment," quit looking so guilty you did nothing wrong it's just a dream, you can't help it if I'm sexy." He laughed trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh please," he threw another pillow at his head. "Like you said it's just a dream."

"Yea, but they usually show you want you want most."

"Are you implying something?" Kouji quirked an eyebrow in question.

"That you want me?" He smiled," then yea I'm implying it."

"Well then maybe you can help me," Kouji smiled mischievously loving the idea that popped in his head.

"Oh yea, how?" He asked not all sure that he wanted to know.

"Give me what I want, and then I won't want it anymore." He said very carefully Oh god what am I thinking he's my straight best friend ugh!

Takuya opened his mouth to say something then abruptly closed it and then tried again," You…want to…have sex…with me?" He asked slowly trying to comprehend what Kouji was saying.

"Oh god no, Kuya that's, that's not what I was saying," he stumbled over his words," you know what just forget I said anything or rather dreamt anything."

"Well what did you mean then?" Takuya demanded not dropping the subject.

All I wanted was a kiss this maybe I'll get over him. "I didn't mean anything." He tried convincing the brunette.

"Liar," He launched himself at the raven on the foot of the bed, and straddled his lap. "I thought you wanted me?" He asked his friend.

"Kuya," Kouji voice was shaking with what he wasn't sure.

"mmmhmmm." He hummed still not dropping his gaze from his face.

"Get off of me…Please," he whispered so his voice wouldn't shake so bad.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Takuya what are you doing are you nuts?! Takuya silently berated himself, you are straight; do you want to be disgusting like everyone thinks? "Why should I care what everyone else thinks?" He silently asked himself.

"What?"

"I said are you sure that's what you want, I mean I just want to help my best friend out." He was now whispering.

"Exactly, this would never work you're my best friend no good could come out of this." Kouji reasoned with himself more than the boy in his lap.

"Kouji, I know I'm straight; a kiss isn't going to change anything," Once again Takuya said this to himself more than Kouji. "And like you said even if I were gay, it wouldn't work; it would only ruin our friendship." He finished leaning a little closer to the boy under him. Stop! Stop! Stop! His brain kept shouting at him, oddly enough it sounded like his father's voice rather than his.

Kouji closed the remaining difference between his and Takuya's lips. The kiss was sweet and slow yet urgent and hungry. As their lips moved against one another Kouji wound his arms around Takuya's waist pulling him closer, so their bodies could touch and Takuya trailed his fingers up Kouji's back and into his hair holding his face to him. A moan was heard from the pair but neither knew who it came from or cared for that matter. The door opened suddenly and a small 'epp' as someone entered the room without knocking. The pair jumped apart as if they were on fire, panting from the sweet kiss they shared. They looked over to see who interrupted them. "Zoe?" they simultaneously asked.

Her eyes were wide and she had the hugest opened mouth smile on her face, after a few minutes she was able to compose herself, "I just came to grab a few extra blankets from you." She tried to stifle a giggle and fail dismally.

"They're over there." Kouji pointed the corner of his room. Him and Takuya still staring at the blonde waiting for her to say something, well they didn't have to wait long.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed when she just couldn't hold in her excitement any longer, "I just knew it!" She grinned triumphantly.

"Knew what?" Takuya slowly asked.

"That not only are you two gay but you have the hots for each other." She stated matter-of –factly.

"What, no, no." Takuya said putting his hands up in defense. "I'm not gay and we don't have the hots for each other." He said looking at Kouji for some help.

"Yea you got it all wrong." Kouji said lamely.

"How much could I get wrong when I walk in and you two are making out?" She challenged.

"Because it wasn't like that I- I was just, rather we were, uhh…" Takuya stumbled over his words nervously.

"He was just trying to help me out." Kouji swooped in and saved his friend from anymore embarrassment. Zoe didn't say anything just waiting for him to continue. "Like he said he isn't gay and we don't have the hots for each other," he swallowed thickly not sure if he wanted to tell anyone else besides Takuya that he's gay. "I've been really confused lately and I was pretty sure that I was gay. I told Takuya about it and he said he would help me figure that out if I needed it. So obviously I took up the offer which was a kiss-the one you just saw- and if I liked it then it was official and I was gay."

"So," she said," is it official, did you like it; are you gay?"

"Oh very much so."Kouji stated looking away from Zoe and back at Takuya who looked relieved.

Zoe turned her gaze over to Takuya,"Aw that is so nice of you Taky, most guys whose best friend tells them that they're gay, they end up telling them it's over; not help them out." She smiled sweetly at him.

"That's dumb Kouji is still Kouji, whether he's straight or not." Takuya said as if that should be obvious.

"I know I know you don't have to tell me, I'm just going to grab the blankets and get out of your guys hair." She said walking over to get the blankets.

"Yea, speaking of telling anyone," Takuya started.

"Please don't." Kouji finished.

"My lips are sealed," She motioned the zipping of her lips as she left the room.

They two of them just sat on opposite ends of the bed, thinking. A couple of minutes passed, "does no one know how to knock?" He chuckled.

"Apparently not." Kouji laughed as well.

"Sooo," Takuya said out of the blue.

"So?" Kouji smiled waiting for him to continue.

"So, you done wanting my sexy self?" He smirked

"Oh shut up and go to bed, goggle head." He laughed climbing to the head of the bed and pulling the covers over himself and Takuya.

"Alright, if you insist," He said making himself comfortable next the to raven, who chuckled to himself at Takuya's choice of words.

A/N: Now were getting somewhere! Or maybe not, those silly boys. Hey! Doesn't that review button look tempting? Come on just push it you know you want to…not reviewing is for the weak lol not really just sounded good, hoped you enjoyed the update^-^


	6. Chapter 5

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I know it's an abomination that it took me a whole month to update. I mean really what is wrong with me? I just really didn't like this chapter I erased 5TIMES! I think that it is just filler I don't know. I hope you like it helps with the next chapter…So enjoy^_^

Chapter 5

It was Monday morning. Tommy reluctantly went back home in a different city to a private school he hated. All because his mom wanted him to have 'good' education and he couldn't get that at a public school- with his boyfriend. He was complaining about this yet again to Shinya who was walking to school with Kouichi, Kouji and his brother. "This really sucks baabee!" Tommy whined Shinya just snickered at his boyfriend's expense. "You know just because we're on the phone doesn't mean that I can't hear you. You... you ass!" He hung up on him. Shinya smiled and looked at the phone shaking his head and went to call him back.

Takuya laughed, "Jeez I thought that Kouji was a drama princess."

Kouji punched him in the shoulder, "I am not a drama princess!"

"Oh yes, yes you are." Takuya continued to laugh running from Kouji before he got another swing in. "Remember how you reacted when you found out your brother and JP were dating?" Kouji took another swing at him, "that's what I thought." He threw an arm around his shoulders and got slapped in the stomach. "Oww asshole!" Kouji just smirked but Takuya didn't remove his arm.

A couple minutes passed in silence," I hate walking!" Takuya whined. "It friggin sucks, why couldn't we take your car?" He looked at Kouji,"I hate walking." He repeated.

"You act like I care," Kouji stated. "Also you play soccer, which by the way is super boring to play or watch- I mean all it is, is running up and down a field for god knows how long, that should be enough for you to stand walking."

Takuya pouted which only made the Kouji and the other boys' laugh, "I quit soccer because I was sick of running and now I am sick of walking."

"Well you don't have to worry about anymore because we're here." Kouichi interfered. He started to walk up the steps when someone grabbed his ass, "Hey what the f- Jeeps?

"Hey sweet cheeks," JP commented fondling his boyfriend again.

"Oh hey Jeeps, what are you doing here?" Kouichi asked casually even though he just wanted to run and wrap himself around his boyfriend. How he could miss him this much when he only just saw him yesterday was beyond him. It must be love he reasoned.

JP pouted- only slightly, "Well I thought that you would be a happy to see me, I guess not." He said getting closer to his boyfriend, "I convinced my parents to let me come here that I would- what was it I said, receive a better education?" He smiled mischievously, "but I think that you and I both know that can't be the reason."

Kouichi backed up slightly out of his boyfriends reach; it was just too tempting, "But I am happy to see you…so what's up?"

JP sighed rolling his eyes and wound his arms around Kouichi's waist pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear, "Stop it, who cares what everyone else thinks," he swiped his tongue along the shell of his ear sending a shiver down the other boys spine, " I want you and I'm guessing you feel the same," he purred pushing his thigh against Kouichi straining hardness, "that's all the mat-" but he never got to finish his sentence before Kouichi snaked his arms around his neck and was attacking his lips with fervor.

The boys were lost to the world when someone called out, "fag!" Well as it turned out the boy really regretted that when Kouji and Takuya were on him like stink on shit.

"Hey buddy why don't you come with us?" Takuya asked grabbing the freshman by the arm and Kouji the other leading him away from the quad.

"Oh come on," the freshman struggled, "I didn't mean it!"

Kouji pulled him around to face him, "Then why'd you say it?"

"Why is it such a big deal it's just a word? Besides my brother and best friend are flaming poofs." The boy finished shrugging, so Takuya smacked him in the back of the head. "Oww! What was that for?" he rubbed the back of his head scowling at the ground.

"I figured I would try and knock some sense into you, but it doesn't seem like its working." He finished smacking him again. This time the boys just glared at the brunette knowing better to stay quiet. Kouji just snickered; he guessed that smacking him in the back of the head a couple of times was a whole lot better than what he had in mind. "So if your brother is gay…no, you know what, little fucks like you are the ones who need the shit beat out of them because you don't understand anything," Takuya continued as calmly as he could throwing an arm over the boys shoulder leading him to a garbage can.

The boy huffed when Kouji came up on the other side of him preparing to help the brunette, "Ugh, come on guys it's not like Shinya cares or anything it's a joke we have going on between us! I call him a fag and he calls me, well nothing very tasteful but I don't call anyone else it but him. And I'm pretty sure he would tell me to fuck off if he really was bothered." He sighed in relief when the older boys stopped their journey to the garbage can. Then it dawned on him, "Wait you guys thought that I was talking about those guys getting hot and heavy on the steps huh? Which I'm guessing because he's your brother," He pointed at Kouji, "I mean since you guys look like copies not that I know you guys. I wouldn't do that," He kept rambling on, "Like I told you my brother and best friend are gay so I don't have a problem with any of it." He finished looking at his shoes again.

"You're Kyle?" Takuya raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Uhh yeeeaaaa…?"

Kouji laughed at the exchange, "Well you don't sound so sure of yourself." He smirked.

Kyle laughed nervously, "Ha…yea I was just wondering how two seniors knew me."

"You said best friend, gay, and Shinya so I took a wild guess that you're my brother's best friend and total jackass Kyle." Takuya finished with a smirk worthy of Kouji.

"Oooh so your Taky, I—"

"Hey Kyle these guys bothering you?" A tall blond haired boy with dark green eyes approached the group stepping in front of the younger boy as if to protect him.

"Huh? Oh hey Kaleb," Kyle stepped around the older boy. "Nah they weren't bothering me just a little… misunderstanding." He started walking towards Shinya and the other two boys; he ought to apologize just in case. "I'll see you later bro!"

Takuya looked at Kaleb then Kyle and back to Kouji. He noticed that Kouji was eyeing the tall blond with interest and vice versa. "So you're gay?" He blurted out feeling sick to his stomach when he looked at Kaleb perfect face it made something inside him burn. It was such a strong feeling but he couldn't put his finger on it all he wanted to do was grab Kouji and take him as far away as he could to claim him as his. But that was ludicrous, Kouji wasn't his to have. He's just a friend after all. He couldn't have feelings like that for him.

"Is it that obvious?" Kaleb asked laughing nervously. Which seemed odd, the guy was… handsome to say the least and he seemed like a cool and outgoing guy, not so shy and anxious. Goes to show looks don't mean shit Takuya thought idly.

"Takuya has surrounded himself in gay men," Kouji laughed bringing Takuya out of his thoughts. "So it would probably be fairly obvious to him which way you like it." Ugh is- is Kouji flirting with this spaz!? Takuya gagged behind his best friend's back unable to keep a straight face while the two flirted."I am, by the way one of those many he tends to surround himself with." Kouji finished winking at Kaleb who couldn't help but blush. Holy buckets! Did he...he winked at him? When the hell did Kouji start winking? Takuya turned around about to leave the ghastly sight behind him when he ran into Zoe and her boyfriend Luke.

"Hey guys!"

"Zoe," Takuya smiled hugging her, "You transferred here too?" He looked over her shoulder glaring daggers at Kouji's head.

"What do you mean me too?" She scrunched her delicate features, "Who else transferred here?"

Kouji came over with Kaleb trailing behind him and flung an arm around Takuya pulling him closer to himself,"JP did, if you would have been here a couple of minutes earlier you would've got a show." He laughed.

"I see you guys met Kaleb." Luke introduced his best friend.

"What the hell?!" Takuya threw his hands up in frustration pulling out of Kouji's more than friendly hold," Does everyone's best friend just happen to be gay?" Takuya turned to Kouji, "I swear Kouji you were right when you told Kurt—"

"Kaleb"

"Kaleb that I surround myself in gay men, I mean seriously Shinya, Kouichi, Kur-I mean Kaleb, JP and now y—"

Kouji grabbed the brunette turning him back to him," Hey you don't have to go announcing to the whole freaking school my preference!" He hissed at his best friend.

"Oh you mean now you care?" Takuya raised his eyebrow in challenge, "It didn't really seem to matter when you were over there flirting Ken—"

"Kaleb"

"Ugh! See what I mean!" Takuya turned and went to stalk away when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

Kouji pulled the brunettes back against his chest both unaware of the others, "Aww," he whispered in Takuya's ear- sending shivers down his spine-"Is my Kuya getting jealous? You know I'm always going to love you don't you?" Takuya nodded sighing. He had been acting like such a prat, why, he doesn't know. Suddenly realizing they had an audience- which now included Shinya, Kyle, JP and a stunned looking Kouichi- Takuya realized how close they were. And how it must have looked from the look in Kaleb's eye- he was secretly smiling to himself for it- so he and Kouji slowly parted keeping their eyes on their shoes so the others wouldn't see the faint blush on the cheeks.

Zoe had the biggest grin on her face,"Is there something that you two want to tell us?" Her grin quickly morphed into a smug one.

"Like what?" Kouji innocently asked, walking over to his brother closing his jaw for him," It's not what you think; I'm as straight as they come." Not letting anyone get a word in edgewise he then turned to Kaleb, "Hey you have the same class as me first period right?" The anxious boy nodded,"Well come on." He motioned for the boy to follow him and they left without a word.

Takuya laughed harshly before stalking off to his class leaving the others to wonder just what the hell was going on between the two.

A/N: Well well what do we have here? I let you take a wild guess^-^...Oh and sorry that this one is so short*smiles sheepishly*


	7. Chapter 6

Please don't kill me *hides behind a rock* I am soooo sorry!

I really meant to update a lot sooner but I started new classes and I was in the hospital for a stint.

But I hope this chapter was worth the wait things are coming along slowly but surely I promise^-^ this was never meant to be this long- its gotten out of hand really. Please ENJOY!

Chapter 6

3 weeks later

"Kouji…mmm." He moaned as Kouji rubbed him through his pants sucking on his sensitive spot right below his ear.

Kouji stopped what he was doing to look at the boy, "If you like that you're going to love this." He finished suckling the boy's bottom lip into his mouth. He proceeded to yank the boy's shirt off his head, trailing fingertips over his chest and stomach resting on the waist band of his pants.

The boy moaned bucking his hips up when Kouji played with his belt buckle, "Unh…you're such a fucking tease!" He growled grabbing the dark haired boy by the chin and kissing him roughly trying to remove his shirt without actually breaking the kiss.

Kouichi finally got home from school he couldn't believe he got detention for getting beat up, that teacher is such an asshole. Grumbling Kouichi grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked into the living room to watch some TV before getting some serious studying done. The show he intended to watch didn't involve he brother half naked on top of another boy. To say he was disgusted would make him a hypocrite; it wasn't the act he found disgusting but his brother giving him crap about not coming out to their mother- being a coward- when he himself is obviously gay. "What the fuck?!" He yelled at the two boys not caring if he woke their mother in the process.

Kouji threw himself off the other boy standing behind the couch so his brother wouldn't see his arousal. "Kouichi," He tried to sound casual," I thought you were at JP's?"

"No he had to go to his aunt's today and I had— no you know what that is beside the point. What," he motioned towards the two blushing boys;" the hell is this?"

"I don't have to answer you!" Kouji glared at his copy," especially when you talking to me in that tone."

"I'll talk to you however I want to!" Kouichi seethed, before taking a deep calming breath looking from Kouji to the boy on the couch who found his feet very interesting. "And who are you?" the boy looked up and Kouichi couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter. "Really Kouji, really? You're fucking Luke's best friend? Kaleb you can look at me," He waved a hand in front of the shy blond," you don't have to be embarrassed I like cock too." That caused the boys cheeks to glow red with so much embarrassment he thought that he would die.

"Kouichi such vulgar language," Kouji chided trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't get me started on you," Kouichi rounded on the raven getting close enough so he could whisper his next words in his face," you're pathetic." He went to leave the two to whatever they wanted and take a very long walk.

"Fuck you!" Kouji grabbed him by the arm making him face him once again. "What makes you think that you can say something like that and just walk out? And I am not pathetic for whatever reason you think." Kouji spat.

"Yes, yes you are!" Kouichi exploded.

"Uhh, I think I'll go."Kaleb stood up to leave only to be pushed back down by Kouji.

"No you don't have to go just because my brother is being a complete dick!" While this was an explanation for Kaleb Kouji made sure it was directed at Kouichi. He rounded back on his twin, "What's your problem anyway?" He finally managed to ask.

"Nothing." He answered trying to walk away from his brother once again. "I don't even know why it matters; of course I would expect this from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kouichi couldn't help but roll his eyes, "are you really this stupid or are you just a great

actor?" He raised his eyebrows up at his brother expecting a serious answer to his sarcastic question. It took of all Kouji's will power not to deck his brother in the jaw and hold his tongue waiting for his explanation.

"You're gay." Kouichi finally said after a long moment.

Kouji had to blink a few times at the statement before clapping, "Well give it up for Captain Obvious everyone! Wow we couldn't have figured that out without your help Captain." Kouji saluted him.

"Oh ok well if it's that obvious mother must know about it too," he started walking down the hallway towards their mother's room, "I'm just going to see what she thinks about it all. I'll be right back." Before Kouichi even got halfway down the hallway he was tackled into the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" Kouji whispered furiously when he finally managed to get on top of his brother and hold him down. "Did you not see how she acted when she thought that me and Takuya kissed? I can only imagine what she would do now especially if she finds out that not only one but both of her sons are gay."

"Is everything alright in here?" Kaleb asked coming around the corner.

"That's what I would like to know," The boy's mother said walking into the kitchen grabbing a water from the fridge, "What is with all the commotion I was trying to sleep." She asked taking a drink.

"Yea Kouji what was with all the commotion in the living room?" Kouichi stared up at his brother defiantly.

"Shut up!" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Is there something the two—"she looked back at Kaleb in the door way, "rather the three of you would like to tell me?" All three of the boys looked at her warily," Well? And Kouji what are you doing on top of your brother?"

A wicked idea popped into Kouji's head that may get there mom to drop this dangerous conversation. "I'm fucking him mom, remember, I'm a flaming poof." He finished laughing.

"Oh Kouji," Kouichi swooned playing along with his brother, wanting to avoid this confrontation just as much.

Their mother snorted, trying to cover it with a cough, "Oh come on it was a lapse of judgment and I apologized to both you and Takuya so stop it." She finished laughing heading back towards her room, "And keep the noise down I am trying to sleep you know."

"What's mom smoking?" Kouji asked looking after their mother down the hall before looking down at his brother with a look of confusion.

"You know I was going to ask you the same thing. What happened to the crazy woman that threw Takuya out on his ass and all but ripped your head off when she had an inkling that you were gay?"

"I think that she's just trying to get you guys to let your guard down so that she can find out what's really going on." The twins looked over at Kaleb- forgetting that he was there- who was leaning on the door jamb staring at them.

"You know I really wouldn't put it past her," the boys said simultaneously which caused the three boys to fall into a fit of laughter allowing Kouichi to free himself from his brother's grasp.

"Well that was close," Kouji commented getting up from the floor to make his way back to the living room pecking Kaleb on the cheek.

"I can't believe you, I really can't." Kouichi said following his brother.

"What? That I'm gay? I thought we just went over this." Kouji rolled his eyes plopping on the couch, turning on the T.V and beckoning Kaleb over to him.

"Hmm," Kaleb came over resting his head on Kouji shoulder, "I thought everyone knew, I mean at least your brother since Tak—"Kouji quickly pressed a kiss to Kaleb before he could say anymore.

Kouichi grabbed the car keys to his and Kouji's car," No, that's not what I was talking about." He commented shaking his head," I mean, you ragged on me for not telling you that I'm going out with JP and staying in the closet when you're just as bad if not worse."

Becoming bored Kouji started flipping through the channels. "How am I worse? Please little brother, explain this to me."

"I don't even know why I waste my breath." Kouichi mumbled heading for the door, "And I'm not your little brother were the same age."

"Nope I'm 3 minutes older that would make you the little brother." Kouji smiled smugly.

Kouichi just sighed, "Whatever…" and left.

"Kuya please!" Kouji moaned as the brunette made a slow and torturous path down the raven's chest and abdomen.

Stopping, hovering over his weeping cock Takuya smirked up at the blue eyed boy, "Hasn't anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?" All Kouji could do was moan thrusting upward in hopes to relieve some of his building pressure caused by the delectable brunette. Takuya chuckled before taking him in his mouth in one fell swoop causing the raven to gasp in pleasure.

"Takuya! Takuya!?" The brunette woke with a start falling out of his desk.

"What!" He yelled at Kouji -who had woken him- with embarrassment from his way too noticeable arousal in his pants and falling out of his desk in front of the class.

"Teach wants cha." He simply replied his eyes wondering south causing his already cheeky grin to widen. "Wet dream? About me wasn't it?" He brushed his knuckles along Kuya's jaw who immediately backed from the touch.

Takuya got up trying to discreetly fix his problem, "Shut up." He mumbled.

Kouji couldn't resist teasing his friend, what could be more fun than flirting with your best friend who's into women and happens to be absolutely adorable- nothing, Kouji concluded smiling mischievously. "That's not denying it." He called after his blushing friend who just flipped him the bird causing the teacher to reprimand him.

Mrs. Keenly gave Takuya a pass, "You're wanted in the dean's office." The class oooo'd "Really?" Mrs. Keenly questioned, "Are we all in middle school again, because I could have sworn you were all seniors?" Takuya pulled a face at Kouji before leaving the room, "I saw that young man." Mrs. Keenly laughed after him.

As Takuya made his way up to the dean's office someone called him, he looked behind him, rolled his eyes and kept on walking. "Aww don't be like that Kuya babe I was only joking," the brunette continued to ignore the beautiful raven. "Fine don't wait up, I like the view back here better anyway." Kouji smirked slowing his pace to admire the view.

"Koouuujjiiiiii!" Takuya whined running his hands down his face in frustration before completely stopping so he could catch up.

Kouji came up behind him slinging an arm over his shoulder, "Yes lover?" he whispered in his ear.

"Why—"but Takuya was interrupted before he could say anymore.

"Am I missing something here?"

Takuya looked up to see his least favorite person; he groaned inwardly, "oh come on." He grumbled as Kaleb made his way over to the pair expecting an answer.

"Be nice." Kouji chuckled not paying any attention to his boyfriend.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." He told the raven as he made his way to his boyfriend and pecking him on the cheek, Takuya made a gagging noise.

"You know I kind of thought the same thing when I first saw it, but then that would make me a hypocrite wouldn't it?" Kouichi asked coming up behind Takuya who looked at him with an expression of being caught doing something you knew you shouldn't before looking away and trying to make his way to the dean's office faster than he thought capable. "Hey wait a sec," Kouichi grabbed Takuya by his collar and dragged him back, "here's the funny thing," The other raven began looking back and forth between Kouji and Takuya, "you didn't look at all surprised at their show of affection." He made a face when he said the word- like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Which then leads me to think that you already knew that Kouji was gay, but that couldn't be seeing as he said he didn't want anyone to know- not even me." He finished rounding on Kouji waiting for his explanation.

"That where you're wrong Kouichi, I didn't know." Takuya lied shrugging, "I mean I thought I was the only guy he was in love with, but well I guess he's cheating," he turned to Kouji and Kaleb trying to keep a straight face, "you bitch," he couldn't stifle the laugh that came out neither could Kouji," how could you? Y-you— just give me a second," he pretended to sob before continuing. "You promised th-that we would always be together and that you would never leave me!" He finished dramatically hugging Kouichi for comfort who- while he wanted to roll his eyes- couldn't help but laugh at the display of the playful brunette before sliding out of his grasp.

"Is that so?" was all Kouichi could think to say.

"I don't what to tell you Kou-Kou I—"

"Ugh don't call me that you know I hate it." Kouichi pouted.

"But Kou-Kou it's my words of affection for you," Takuya smiled at him batting his eyelashes.

"And you're not gay?" Kouichi mumbled.

"Sadly for you guys, no" Takuya boasted flashing a cheesy smile," anyway like I was saying I didn't know Kouji's gay he didn't say anything and if he did I'm sure you would have been the first to know. Now I've got to get my ass to the dean's office and see what's up, but if you want to have a cat fight go for it, I'll be back." As Takuya went to turn the corner to the dean's office he ran into his father. Who unfortunately heard the whole scene between the boys. "Dad?" This caused the bickering twins and Kaleb to look towards the confrontation.

"Hello son." He sounded like he was pleased to see him but Takuya knew that voice- it held plenty of venom.

He just stared at him then looked at Kouji—silently urging him and the rest of them to please leave before his father made a scene. "Hey," he said uncertainly, "what are you doing here? I thought you didn't get off til 5?"

"Well that's why you were called to the dean's office. Well not really I just wanted to say hi. Anyway I'm going to be taking over for the gym teacher for a while, great news isn't it?" Takuya couldn't say anything. Why would his father do this to him? "That means you will not be hanging out with anymore of the faggots." He raised his voice for the last part so they could hear it clearly.

Takuya face flushed with embarrassment," Dad! Stop it right now- please." He begged Why today why? Why is he doing this to me?

As if he heard his thoughts he father laughed, "I don't want you corrupted, so I thought I would just keep an eye on you and your brother you two seem to surround yourselves with faggots."

"Would you just quit being a fucking homophobe to for two fucking seconds!? " Takuya finally exploded,"Shit dad, and the correct vernacular is gay! I mean what would you do if I was gay disown me or just beat the gay outta me, huh?! Huh?!"

He turned to walk away thinking that he made his point and his father wouldn't make a scene in front so many students as the bell rang. He was wrong. He grabbed him by his hair pulling him towards him, "you will not speak to me that way, do you understand?"

"Let go of him!" Kouji and Kouichi demanded making their way to the pair- which was relatively easy since everyone was watching.

"You," he rounded on Kouji and Kouichi along with Kaleb," you fucking queers stay away from my son." He whispered menacingly.

"And you," He shook Takuya by the handful of hair he had, "I'll show you what I'd do if you were gay and for talking back to me like that. Come on." He yanked Takuya along to go home.

"Kuya!"

"Kouji just stop, just stop everything's going to be fine. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Damn right." His father mumbled

"Bullshit." Was all Kouji could say as he watched his best friend getting dragged through the crowd, he felt helpless to do anything and was afraid of what was going to happen.

A/N: Soooo who is totally hating Takuya's dad right now? I wanted this to be longer but I felt that leaving off here was for the best *shrugs*

Tell me what you think all you have to do is press that sexy little review button;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am far too lazy to come up with chapter summaries. I wrpte this stuff bacl in 2011- 2013 I think

Chapter 7

Later that day…

Takuya watched as his father left the house with a promise to return as quickly as possible. Once he was out of sight he pulled out his cell phone, after a couple of rings he picked up. "Hey Koujs your not busy right now are you?"

"No, why?"

Takuya took a deep breath so his voice wouldn't shake, "Umm you think you could come pick me up? Please?"

Kouji could hear the nerves in his voice, "Sure Kuya I'll be right over."

"Thanks so much, bye."

Kouji heard a click before he got to say anymore. Fuck. "Hey I gotta go."

Kaleb turned around in his arms, "Oh come on Kouji we were supposed to hang out tonight."

"We hung out last night— come on I'll drop you off along the way."

"You're choosing him over me?"

"Oh god." Kouji sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Kaleb I do not want to do this right now, it's not even like that. And besides I don't know why your turning into such a girl you know he's my best friend and he's straight- so quit being jealous."

"You are such a dick and I am not jealous of him!" Kaleb yelled pushing himself off the couch.

"Good I'm glad and you're a drama princess, so it works out." He commented nonchalantly walking over to his boyfriend and bringing him closer to him so he could whisper in his ear; the boy wrapped his arms around the raven's waist thinking he was going to get his way. "If you don't get in my car right now I will make your ass walk home." He finished kissing him behind the ear.

Kaleb huffed and pushed him away walking out the door, "Shows how much you love me." He exited dramatically.

"Who said I loved you?" Kouji asked himself.

Kouji went to knock on Takuya's door glad that he got rid of his 'not so jealous' boyfriend for the night. But was beat to it when Takuya opened the door causing the raven to gasp at the sight, "Kuya…" He whispered reaching out to touch a bruise on his cheek.

Takuya pulled away, "it's not as bad as it looks ok, let's just go before he comes back. I left a note to my mom in her make-up box telling her where I was that way she'll know I don't want dad to know. And I told Shinya to stay the night at Kyle's so he never came home thank god." Takuya rambled on as he made his way to the car careful to avoid Kouji's gaze.

Once in the car Kouji tried again, "Kuya w—"

"Please Koujs not now, please?" Takuya begged he just didn't want to deal with all the questions right now he just wanted to hang out with his best friend and forget everything.

However Kouji wasn't going to let it be that easy. "Kuya you always say that: "not now' or 'I don't want to talk about it' and my now personal favorite the begging 'please Koujs not now, please'."

"You're seriously going to do this to me right now?"

"Why? Does it bother you? It shouldn't I mean as far as your concerned it never happened right?! You just fell down the stairs- oh wait you don't have stairs! Oh I know you ran into a door? Come on Takuya am I getting close? Maybe you just punched yourself in the face hmm?" Kouji huffed pissed that his friend was acting if all of this is ok. He slammed the car into drive and took off towards his house.

Takuya sighed not knowing what to say. He sat there for a few moments before he couldn't stand the agonizing silence anymore. "It— "he swallowed thickly, "It's just hard ok." Kouji continued looking at the road. "It's just easier to deal with if I don't deal with it." Takuya sighed it looked like Kouji wasn't going to be talking to him anytime soon.

After a long moment Kouji couldn't help but ask a question that's been on his mind since he took him to the hospital all those weeks ago. "What do you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he beats you? Do you try and run from him or do you sit there and take it? Do you even try to fight back?"

"Well," Takuya actually chuckled, "I did get in a few good punches, and- I know its fighting dirty but I kneed him in the balls as hard as I could really only so I could run from him."

"Didn't look like you got very far," Kouji said pulling up to his house and getting out of the car.

"I made it a little ways out the door and screamed bloody fucking murder- you know like a freaking girl," he said shaking his head, "it worked though. It got the neighbors attention and got him to stop and that's when he left saying this wasn't over and there's always a price Takuya, always a price." He finished shrugging.

Kouji flopped on the couch beckoning over the brunette. Takuya make himself comfortable lying between the raven's legs resting his head on his chest. "Always a price? For what, being gay?" Kouji asked playing with his hair trying to get him a little more relaxed.

"No, I think that he meant my actions. And it makes sense you know," He said kicking off his shoes, turning onto his stomach and resting his chin on Kouji's chest so he was looking at him. "No matter what you do you're going to have to pay a price for it right?"

"So what you're saying is that if you were gay your price for that would be getting beat by your father probably every day until you dead?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all." Takuya moved to get up but Kouji held him in place.

"Doesn't make it any less true. Kuya why don't you tell the police, press charges or something? Or tell you mother so she can throw that worthless asshole out. I mean if you don't give a shit about yourself at least think about your brother I mean how long do you think he is going to be able to hide his relationship with Tommy before your dad finds out and beats him to a bloody pulp like you huh? It'll probably worse since he's actually gay, and you just hang out with us gays."

"What made you decide that you were gay?" Takuya asked trying to change the subject. He finally succeeded in pulling himself away from Kouji and in the process hurting himself, "Oww, shit, fuck!" He cursed holding his wrist.

"See this is why I was trying to get you to relax," Kouji rolled his eyes walking over to the brunette, "You get all excited and start hurting yourself. I think I have an ace bandage in the bathroom" He mentioned when he looked over Takuya's wrist.

"Its fine," he mumbled, "it's not like I'm a big baby ok." Kouji just scoffed and looked at him like he had just said the stupidest thing he ever heard, which to be fair he could coming from Takuya. "What?"

"I didn't say you were being a baby," He led Takuya to the bathroom," you're my best friend who got his ass kicked and I want to take care of him. Isn't that why you called me?"

He shrugged, "Yea I guess. Which reminds me; where's your boyfriend? He's usually attached to your hip."

"I dropped him off before I picked you up, he didn't like that but I'm sure he'll get over it." Kouji explained over his shoulder looking for something else under the bathroom sink.

"Kouji! I asked you if you were busy you didn't have to come pick me up." Takuya complained, secretly loving the fact that dropped everything he was doing- including his boyfriend-for him.

Kouji turned around to face the smiling brunette who quickly caught himself, "That's what I thought," He laughed, "I spoil you. Now strip." He ordered. All Takuya could do was look at him funny, not quite sure what to say or do. "Don't worry I'm not going to take advantage of you." He held up some Epsom Salt, "I just think that you should take a bath and relax all of your aches and pains."

"Well jeez you couldn't have said that first?" Takuya asked as he started to slowly undress feeling awkward.

Kouji just had to make it harder for him; he is after all, being quite shy for no reason. "Well I just had to see your face while you thought about taking it up the ass." He smirked quite pleased with himself when Kuya blushed.

"God Koujs you're so vulgar." Takuya couldn't help but laugh as he slipped out of his last offending garment and hoping into the bath.

"Yes yes I am, but that's why you love me." He gave him a big goofy smile before walking to the door.

"Yea unfortunately," Takuya yelled after him.

"Hey Koujs I need a to—" Takuya hurry up and ran back in the bathroom hearing giggles from the others. Kouji came and gave the blushing brunette a towel with a smirk plastered to his face. "That was so not funny why didn't you tell me that everyone was here? I wouldn't have went out stark naked I would of just yelled." Takuya complained grabbing the towel.

"Well I didn't think that you would want me to come in here while you were "stark naked'" he laughed, "and besides you didn't ask." He shrugged.

"oh right that makes since, 'hey koujs is anyone else out there so I can come out naked and ask for a towel' and you know I don't give a shit if you see me naked or not we both have dicks so it's not like you haven't seen one before. So don't try to play that you're gay so I'm going turn all paranoid and think you want to fuck me every two seconds because you know I could care less."

"Not true."

"What do you mean 'not true'? When have I ever done anything homophobic since you told me you're gay?"

"Well not homophobic, but you do care where I put my dick." He said smiling.

"Oh please! You've gotta tell me how you came to that conclusion." Takuya demanded shaking his head in disbelief.

"You hate the fact that I fuck Kaleb." He stated simply and bluntly.

Well he has me there. I can't stand that annoying shit! Takuya just simply stared at Kouji for a long moment not exactly knowing what to say.

Kouji finally managed to look away, "that's what I thought."

"He's no good for you."

Kouji snorted, "And I suppose you know who is? You?"

Takuya scoffed at the idea, "you're kidding right? I'm stra—"

"Straight I know! The thing is you're always reminding me that you are or is it yourself you have to keep reminding?"

"What? I'm not the one who flirts tirelessly with me!" Takuya yelled back.

"Is everything alright in there?" Zoe asked her and the others now getting worried at the amount of yelling coming from the bathroom.

Takuya threw the door open, "just peachy!" He said going towards Kouji's room to find something to wear.

Kouji tried following him down the hall to continue the argument but was stopped by JP and Kouichi, "Yea Takuya just walk away from your problems like you always do, because it's just too hard to deal with." He seethed mockingly.

Takuya stopped in Kouji's doorway before slowly turning around to face there growing audience which now consisted of Zoe, Luke, JP, Kouichi, Kyle, Kaleb, Tommy and Shinya. His eyes met Kouji's before calmly speaking, "can I talk to you for a sec?" and walked into his room.

Kouji went to follow the brunette when Kaleb grabbed his arm, "Hey what's going on?"

The raven turned to the blonde, "first off what the hell are you doing here and second it's none of your business or anyone else's." He finished going to his room and closing the door.

"So you and Kouji fighting?" His little brother wondered.

"Only when Takuya's around."

"So you're jealous of their friendship then," Tommy concluded

"Exactly," His boyfriend agreed, "why else would it be that when my brother is around."

Kaleb rolled his eyes, "oh please I am not jealous of him. I know Kouji loves me so there is no reason to be." Kouichi and JP looked at each other along with Zoe knowing that Kouji wouldn't say it, especially that early in the relationship.

"Well you could have fooled us." The boys answered simultaneously laughing when they realized what they did.

"I love you babe," Shinya kissed Tommy sweetly; "you're so cute."

"Well I wasn't aiming for cute but I'll take it." He winked grabbing his wrist dragging him to the living room with promises of more to come.

Meanwhile…

Kouji closed the door trying to avoid the brunettes gaze. "What?' He finally asked sic of waiting. Takuya opened his mouth to say something but Kouji beat him to it. "It's about the comment I said wasn't it? I shouldn't have said it, sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, especially since it's true," Takuya shrugged "I just didn't want you to go blurting out everything because we're fighting."

"Actually I really don't know why we were in the first place." Kouji smiled sheepishly.

"You accused me of being gay."

"And you got offended." Kouji obviously concluded.

"No, no I didn't Kouji it's not like that—"

"Taky—"

"Don't call me that, I mean…uhh"

"You mean what? I thought you liked being called Taky not only does it match your clothing choices but it's your nickname everyone uses."

"Everyone but you." Takuya mumbled.

The corner of Kouji's mouth curled into a slight smile, "Yes because you're not Taky to me, but my Kuya." He finished shrugging.

"Yours huh? I wasn't aware that I belonged to you." Takuya laughed

"Of course you belong to me, I mean where would you be without me?" he stated matter-of-factly.

"The same place I'm at now actually minus some drama." He chuckled.

"Oh please you're the one that brings drama to this relationship and without me you would still be in the digital world sucking your thumb." He teased shoving Takuya onto the bed and straddling his thighs.

"Me? I can't even count how many times I saved your ass!" Taky claimed pushing Kouji back to straddle his waist.

"That's because you never did," Kouji let his eyes wonder the down the brunettes toned chest and stomach, "I guess you forgot to put some boxers on huh?"

Takuya looked down at his exposed nether regions and arched an eyebrow, "Well like I said earlier we both have dicks so it's not any different from what you've seen."

"Well true but I've only ever saw mine and Kaleb's erect before and now of course yours." He smirked. "Are you turned on by all this fighting?" While he kept a straight face his eyes danced with amusement.

"Shut up." Takuya whispered still not getting off the raven.

"Fine." The raven whispered back leaning up to capture Kuya's lips with his own.

Before Takuya could even think he was kissing Kouji back with passion he didn't know he had. This is so wrong but it feels so right. Takuya moaned as Kouji's fingers wandered along his chest and stomach he gasped with surprise and pleasure when those fingers wound themselves around his length, "Fuck, Koujs," he rasped as he thrust into the raven's hand.

Kouji licked the shell of the eager brunette's ear, "is that what you want?" The raven all but purred. Takuya tried and failed to form coherent words as Kouji continued to pump him so he decided to make the raven just as useless and found his way under his trousers making the raven temporarily cease his movements only to be spurred on once again when Takuya ravished his mouth. He gladly gave him entrance. The boys couldn't help buy pant and moan as their tongues danced an erotic dance together.

"Fuck, Koujs fuck," Kuya kept repeating like a mantra as he clutched Kouji's arm shuddering as his came.

Kouji followed moments later with soft groan of, "Kuya," mixing his seed with Kuya's before falling back onto the bed panting-finding it hard to believe what had just happened. The two just sat there listening to each other panting which eventually slowed down causing the room to go quiet once more. It wasn't long before Kouji couldn't take it anymore and just had to ask, "So now is there something you would like to tell me?" he tried not to smirk but couldn't help himself.

A while passed before Kuya articulated an answer, "Yea," he finally said before swallowing thickly, "umm I'm sorry."

"I told y— wait what?" Kouji turned to hover over his best friend so he could look at his face that had shame written all over it, "Sorry for what?"

"I shouldn't have let that happen it was a mistake." He gently pushed the raven off him wiping himself off with the discarded towel offering it to Kouji who reluctantly took it.

"What do you mean it was a mistake? You can't—"

"Kouji I was thinking of," he hesitated for a second, "of Lucy the whole time it happened ok? So it was a mistake I shouldn't have led you on like that. And letting you think you know and I'm sorry."

Kouji rolled his eyes, "That's bullshit and you and I both know that why the fuck would you think of Lucy Harris of all people why you did that? Did she suddenly grow a cock or change her name to 'Koujs' while you came?"

"Kouji I'm straight no matter how much you want me to be gay. And yes Lucy Harris I was going to ask her out today but unfortunately there was an incident early today."

"You know what Taky you can't bullshit a bullshitter the only reason you would even think about asking that heartless bitch out is because you want your father to think that you're straight." He Sneered.

"I am straight!" Takuya finally exploded, "And if I was gay what? What would that do, I wouldn't date you like you said it wouldn't work if anything it would only ruin our friendship. So why don't you just be thankful that I like women so we don't have to worry about fucking." He ranted putting a shirt over his head turning to walk out, "and what did I tell you about calling me Taky."

"Fuck you Taky I'll call you whatever I want like you just explained you're not my Kuya never were really and your right is wouldn't work because I love you too much as a friend."

"Exactly so could you please just forget this ever happened ok?"

"As you wish," he whispered as the brunette left the room to join the others.

After cleaning himself up Kouji went to join the others only to be met by a very irritated Kaleb."What were you up to in there with him for so long?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

Kouji snorted, "You act like such a queen." Everyone turned to look at the confrontation.

"That's not answering my question." He persisted.

"I was sucking his dick." He said with an absolutely straight face, "You know that's what friends do, right?" Kaleb just stared at him not quite sure what to say. "Oh speechless looks just wonderful on you," he commented kissing him on the cheek.

"You're an asshole," was all the blonde could think of at that moment.

"Yes, but you love me nonetheless, now let's go back to your place, I want to be alone with you after being so rude earlier." He said leading the blonde to his car and taking off. ******************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: So who thought I was fucking with you again? Or that Takuya was finally going to get over his denial? And I was thinking that maybe in a couple of later chapters I would do Kouji and Takuya's POV, what do you think? I love to hear your thoughts it only spurs me on;) so click that sexy little button. Oh and Kudos to anyone who caught the princess bride quote^-^


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Week later…

"Oh my god, you should have been there she was like…" Oh geez I don't think she ever shuts the fuck up. I kind of just want to grab a handful of her hair and slam her face against the desk! I daydream about it often is that bad? Of all people that I could have lied to Kouji about asking out it had to be Lucy. He's right she is a heartless bitch. "Takuya" I think that he would laugh in my face if he knew how I avoid her like the plague and we never even kissed but she tells me how much she loves me. I mean come on are we in middle school? "Takuya" I sure and the hell don't know what love is and I doubt she does.

"Takuya"

"What!?" He was finally brought from his rambling thoughts.

"Young man do you need to go to the dean's office or do you think you can handle answering my question?"

"N-no, I didn't- I mean I thought that it was," he looked over at Lucy who gave him a dirty look Oh how surprising you have the stinky face stuck permanently. Takuya rolled his eyes, "Uhh I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

"If you were paying attention in the first place I wouldn't have to repeat it now would I?"

"No Mrs. Keenly."

"OK Mr. Kanbara What year— oh there's the bell." Mrs. Keenly sighed," class dismissed."

As Takuya was packing his bags Kouji wandered over leaning over his desk, "Having dreams about me again, Lover?" He smirked brushing a lock of Takuya's hair behind his ear.

Takuya couldn't help but smile at that. Well at least he's not mad anymore, might as well play along. "Oh baby you know I can't help it, you have no idea what you do to me." Is it pathetic how true that is? What am I saying of course it's not true, because I'm not gay!

"Excuse me?" he forgot that Lucy was waiting for him, which is why Kouji probably did it. "Why are you touching my boyfriend like that?" She turned her attack to Takuya, "And you," she pointed a finger, "the only person you're going to be calling baby is me!"

All Kouji could do was laugh this bitch is crazy! I love it. "Are you serious right now? Because I could have sworn he was my best friend way before you came along you crazy bitch." He finished rolling his eyes.

"Takuya! Are you just going to sit there and let him talk to me like that?" she squealed.

"Yep." He got up from his desk slinging an arm around Kouji's shoulders, "It's over, it was never really working in the first place because to be honest I don't like you at all," she was about to say something when Takuya interrupted her. "So now you can go find some other guy who likes to be bossed around and listen to you bitch and bitch and bitch ok?" She huffed indignantly and walked out of the classroom without another word.

"hmm." I never thought that Kuya could be mean.

"What?" Takuya eyed his friend.

"Uhh, oh I was thinking why you really broke up with her and that I never really thought you could be mean." He smiled when Takuya rolled his eyes.

"I didn't like her. Never did, I thought I made that clear. And I am not mean."

"Well the way you treated her can be classified as mean although maybe not because she had it coming for a while now," He shrugged," but I think what was really mean was leading her on in the first place."

Takuya hesitated, "I wasn't…leading her on." He finished lamely walking towards English.

"Really?" Kouji called after him, "because telling me that you were going to ask her out- a lie by the way- just because—"

Takuya ran back over to the raven a clamped a hand over his mouth, "please Kouji not right now."

"What?" He chuckled, "I was only going to say because you wanted me to stop." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean I just kept judging you and assuming that you were like me. Which is wrong I shouldn't do that, it doesn't matter if you gay or straight were still close," he shrugged, " maybe even closer it's just that I think that I think that I'm in love with you, you idiot! I don't think that I love you just like a friend anymore…but if I were to admit that it would only ruin our friendship because clearly you're not gay or even bi. And then if we did get together and it didn't work out then where would we be. Kouji sighed inwardly I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all.

"Kouji?"

"Yea?"

"You never finished what you were saying."

"Oh yea, umm, oh look there's the bell and it wasn't really important in the first place." The raven rambled turning to go to Calculus. "I'll see you later Kuya babe." He winked causing the brunette to laugh and roll his eyes.

"Hey Taky what's up?" Kouichi asked as the brunette took a seat beside him.

"Nothing really, oh I broke up with Lucy last period." He thought back.

"I never really thought of you two as a couple anyway. Personally I thought you just did it because of whatever you and Kouji were fighting about last week." He stated knowing he was right.

Takuya gave him a non committal grunt. About two second later he raised his hand, "Mr. H can I use the restroom?"

"Takuya did you not just come in-late- I might add?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well yea but that doesn't mean I went to the bathroom." He argued.

Mr. H sighed, "Fine but hurry back."

"Sure."

When Takuya finally made his way to the bathroom after wondering around the hallways lost in thought he found Kouji there great he sighed. "Hey Kuya." Kouji said when he looked in the mirror and saw Takuya walk in.

"Are you trying to avoid going to class too?"He asked leaning against one of the stalls.

"Yea something like that." He shrugged turning back to the mirror taking out his hair so he could fix it.

I would love to run my fingers through that Takuya thought idly which led to other- not so innocent thoughts and before he knew he pushed Kouji roughly against the wall and kissed him. Shit was the only word that came to mind when he realized that Kouji wasn't participating in the kiss. He quickly pulled away, his heart pounding in his head. "Uhh, umm." Was all he could spit out before darting out of the bathroom.

Kouji was finally brought back from the shock of Kuya initiating a kiss Ok now I'm just confused. What is up with him? He was brought from his thoughts when he noticed Takuya running out of the bathroom. "Kuya wait!"

All Takuya could hear was his heart pounding

Boom Boom

With what- he wasn't sure. And then he heard Kouji calling after him Shit.

Shit

"Kuya!"

I can't believe that I did that, what is wrong with me! Takuya was sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him down school steps. "It's time like these that I wish that I was a digimon again."

"Takuya! Wait!" Shit, why does he have to know these hallways better than me?

Shit

While searching for an effective escape route, he ran into Kouichi. "Whoa, slow down Taky." He laughed, "What's the rush?" From the corner of his eye he saw Kouji round the corner, "Umm… nothing bud-dy…uhh…just trying to get back to class." He laughed nervously getting up and trying to run away when he came face to face with Kouji.

Shit

"Takuya…" He couldn't answer him; he just stood there frozen by those deep sapphire pools, Kouji look so pissed. "K-Kouji I...I-I can explain." He stuttered, but Kouji continued to stare at him with intense eyes and shoved him against the lockers, with Kouichi watching curiously.

Shit

Takuya knew where this was going. He closed eyes and waiting for the punch to the face he knew he deserved. Instead of pain, he felt a caress on his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly not sure of anything anymore. Kouji was just looking at him with a look of utter amusement on his face. "What'd you think I was going to do hit you?" He laughed.

"Well…I…uhh…y-yea." He finished, not quite sure what was on Kouji's mind. "I mean, I did give you a reason too. I am so sorry…I'm sorry… I really don't know what came over me. It was just that I- and then you- I don't know. I just—"

"Hey Takuya?" Kouji interrupted. "uhh…yea?"

"Shut up." He smiled that beautiful smile he rarely got to see.

"…y-yea, s-sure." Takuya stuttered, flustered. Kouji continued to stare at him, making him squirm with nervousness.

"Why did you stop earlier?" He finally asked, Takuya's eyes grew wide but before he could answer, Kouji kissed him, running a hand up his arm tangling it in his hair. Takuya sighed into his mouth and pressed closer to him; he couldn't help it Kouji kissed him with so much passion he thought he would melt.

Yes

Thank god that Kouji had pressed him back against the locker or Takuya would've fallen. God Kouji felt so good against him; a heat he thought he'd never feel. He almost whimpered when Kouji pulled away, only enough to look into his auburn eyes. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, all the while Kouichi just stood there gaping at them not quite sure his mind was registering what had just taken place.

Yes

Finally Kouji backed away pulling Takuya with him, "See you in class." Kouji whispered and kissed him on the cheek before turning around, heading for History class.

"Wow" was all he think say about what just happened.

Back in English, Takuya was stuck in his thoughts when Kouichi tapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his daze. "Umm…Taky…what was that all about?" Takuya just stared at him. Knowing he was talking about what happened in the hallway during class.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," A confused look crossing both of their faces.

"What do you mean you were going to ask me the same thing you, you just - with my brother," Kouichi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm confused. Are you gay?"

Takuya sat there for a while listening to the teacher drone on and on before he decided to answer. "I…don't…know." Was the only explanation Kouichi got from the preoccupied brunette.

"You don't know? Then can I ask why you kissed my brother?"

"Technically your brother kissed me," He chuckled.

"Ok then why were you running from him?" Kouichi smirked guessing he already knew the answer.

"Because I kissed him." Takuya mumbled looking away.

"I'm sorry what was that you're mumbling?" he asked putting a hand up to his ear a knowing smile plastered to his face.

"Because I kissed him ok?" he huffed out.

"That's what I thought, so does this mean you bi or gay or what?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

I am not nosy Taky, just morbidly curious."

Takuya rolled his eyes, "which is the same thing as nosy!"

Kouichi waited a few moments, "Well?"

"Fine." Takuya gave in, "I never really been interested in girls and I'm 17 for Christ's sake, buuut I can't say I exactly chase after every guy. I really only like Kouji." Takuya laughed out loud to himself receiving a hush from Mr. H.

Kouichi just sat there staring at him before joining in on the laugh, "Ok, Ok," he gasped, "What am I laughing at?"

"I was just thinking I don't consider myself homosexual more like Kouji-sexual, you know I'm only interested in him." He couldn't help but laugh again seeing as it sounded worse out loud.

"Oh geez you are such a corn ball," Kouichi guffawed, "Is it ok if I just say you're gay?" He whispered when once again they had to be shushed by the teacher before getting dismissed to their next class. "So are you two going to start dating or something," Kouichi shivered, "Sorry that just seems ugh you know?"

"I would be offended if I didn't get what you were saying we've always been friends first which is what really confuses me. I mean when I found out that he was gay we kissed to see if I don't know how he responded or something."

"Any conclusions?"

"Yea, you're a smart ass." Takuya commented punching Kouichi in the arm.

"I meant with you. It was your idea to kiss him wasn't it?"

"You can't know me that well." Takuya said shaking his head in disbelief. "But no, well I was confused and still am for that matter, but like I was saying I was confused he had kissed me because before we did that, we said even if we were both gay we couldn't be anything but friends because it wouldn't work out that's what were used to and that even if we did happen to go beyond that if we broke up or something how could we manage to get back the way we were before…" Takuya finished his rambling with a big breath.

"Well you have the whole period of P.E to figure that out and then some." Kouichi concluded walking the other way to JP and health class.

"It doesn't really matter anyway because he is with Kaleb remember?!" He called after him.

"Then I guess you don't have anything to worry about or rather do- depending on how you look at it." He called over his shoulder, kissing his waiting boyfriend before heading for class once more.

"What were you guys talking about?" JP asked letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Oh you would love it but I'm not sure it's my place to say."

"Oh come on Kou babe, what is it?"

Kouichi crossed his arms over his chest huffing, "Fine, but if you tell anyone and I mean anyone you won't be having sex for a week."

"Hmm, that bad huh? Ok I won't say anything scouts honor." From there Kouichi retold everything from what he saw in the hallway to what was said in English.

"Hey lover," Kouji whispered in Takuya's ear causing him to jump and Kouji to laugh, "Well you're jumpy, you don't think I'm still going to hit you do you?"

"No," he sighed, "It's just- no you just surprised me is all."

"Ok well I'm gonna go get changed were playing your favorite today soccer." He gagged going to his locker.

"Oh you'll live through it!" the brunette laughed.

As Takuya was getting changed someone slammed his head into the locker and he fell to the ground dazed and noticed Kaleb standing over him. "What the fuck man?!" He said trying to get up only to have Kaleb straddle him and started to hit the unsuspecting Takuya over and over again.

"It's all your fault!" He screamed over and over as he rained down punches before someone pulled him off of him, "I hate you!"

He got one more kick in before Kouji threw him against a locker and punched him in the nose; satisfied when he heard a crunch of it being broke, "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Whoa what the hell is going on here?" Takuya's dad came running around the corner to find a bloody Takuya and a pissed off Kaleb who was a little messed up as well.

"Get him the fuck out of here!" Kouichi yelled at the temporary gym teacher before running over to Takuya, "Hey, hey are you ok?" He asked trying to carefully pull him up to take him to the nurse.

"Oh yea just peachy, he hits like a girl." Takuya tried to laugh, "Besides I've had worse from my dad remember so this is nothing and I can walk on my own he just got my face." He finished annoyance in his voice.

"Shut up just let me take care of you, besides were almost there."

Takuya decided not to protest with a determined Kouji so instead he asked, "What's all my fault and why does he hate me besides the fact that I'm your best friend?"

Kouji sighed, "I should have told you earlier or rather when it happened, but I broke up with Kaleb about a week ago. The night we has our fight actually." Kouji laughed.

"Huh I thought you were going to fuck to piss me off."

"Well why would I have done that it wouldn't have worked because remember you're as straight as a circle." He winked eliciting a chuckle from Takuya.

"So where does that leave us?" Takuya asked after a long moment.

"I'm not quite sure." Was the only reply Kouji could think of I don't care anymore, I know we can make it work and if not it will be one hell of a ride Kouji concluded, "But I'm willing to see where it goes if you are."

"I'd like that."

A/N: Can you say OH MY GAWD! Takuya isn't in denial anymore! And what's this they may be getting together after all? *gasps* it can't be true. But it is so why don't you just hit the oh so tempting review button and tell me how awesome I am… Just kidding! You're the awesome ones for reading this in the first place hope you enjoyed!^-^


	10. Chapter 9

Oh and feel free to call me a douche for making ya'll wait so long.

Chapter 9

Later that day Takuya's house…

"Kouuuujiiii, stop!" Takuya whined pushing the raven's hands away from him once again.

Kouji tried to put the ice pack back on Takuya's eye, "Would you stop it! It'll make the \swelling go down jackass!" Takuya pushed his hand away again and pouted, being stubborn as ever. "You know you really need to learn how to fight, you are always managing to get your ass kicked." Kouji laughed.

Takuya flipped him off before moving completely off the couch out of his reach. "I know how to fight, remember the digital world I kicked a lot of ass. You know sometimes I wish that I could go back."

Kouji got up and walked over to Takuya leaning against the kitchen doorjamb, doing the same. "Your life isn't so bad here is it?" Takuya just looked at him. "Right," he licked his lips in anticipation, "but it's getting better right?" he asked closing the short distance between the two and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I suppose." Takuya grinned and without hesitating brought their lips together in a sensual kiss.

Before the boys could even dream of getting further Takuya's little brother walked in with none other than Tommy who squeaked when he saw the older boy's display of affection. He turned to Shinya, "Ok now I am really confused, what happened to the blonde and why are those two kissing?"

"Which is very hard when you're over there talking, you either stop and leave or come join us." Kouji winked at Takuya when he saw Shinya pale and Tommy blush.

"Uhh yea, no thanks," Shinya laughed "we'll be upstairs…studying."

"Yea for anatomy class." Tommy yelled behind him as they ran upstairs to Shinya's room.

"Ya'll don't even go to the same school." Takuya said more to himself than the departing boys.

"We should be studying for our anatomy test too don't cha think?" Kouji asked with a huge smile on his face.

"You think so? Wouldn't that just make our relationship about sex?"

"No, come on Kuya how long have we known each other? I mean I know basically everything about you, it's like we've already been dating for years." Kouji shrugged. "And besides who said anything about sex, I know I didn't. I just said study."

"Oh and I know what that's going to lead to you horn dog." Takuya laughed grabbing his boyfriend's hand and leading him upstairs to his room. Kouji caught Takuya's lips before they even made it to the door. Panting heavily Kouji pushed Kuya against his bedroom door, eager to ravish the beautiful brunette.

"K- Koujs…mmm… were going to get caught." Takuya gasped out while the raven trailed hot wet kisses from his ear to his collarbone.

"Yea. Maybe." Kouji answered between kisses divesting Takuya of his shirt, trailing lower with his kisses. "But. I thought. You wanted. Me?" He finally made it down to his chest licking each nipple until it stood at attention.

"I-I do, god Koujs!" He moaned when he lightly bit the sensitive flesh, all the while brushing a hand over his ever straining erection. He pulled his face to his kissing him roughly finally opening his door to pull the edible raven into his room. Being careful not to break the kiss Takuya lead him to his bed, pushing him gently onto it before he slowly started to remove the rest of his clothes.

"Still too many clothes," Kouji whined trying to take off Kuya's last offending garment, his red boxers.

Moving just out of reach he laughed, "You know, I don't know about you but I've yet to do this and I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to be naked too."

Kouji smiled at him and got off the bed standing directly in front of him, "Alright, if you insist." He said pulling off his shirt; he pushed his body up against Kuya's both gasping at the electric feeling running through their bodies as flesh met flesh. Kouji let his hands wonder over Kuya's taut chest down his sides, to rest on hips grinding his erection into Takuya's. "You are so sexy." He whispered licking the shell of his ear. Kuya moaned burying his fingers into Kouji's hair bringing his lips to the raven's in a fiery kiss, before once again shoving him on the bed, this time straddling his hips.

"You're such a fucking tease," Takuya murmured sucking, biting, and licking his way down Kouji's chest and abdomen, making his way to the top of his jeans. He looked up and was met with the lust filled eyes of his lover and friend. "You still haven't taken these off yet?" He just shook his head making no move to do so. "Hmm, I guess I'm going to have to," the brunette smirked removing the belt buckle sliding the pants down his toned legs. "Well, what do we have here?" Takuya chuckled to himself seeing the raven went without boxers.

"Like what you see?" he whispered seductively.

"I might." Takuya smirked taking in the sight of his raven. Kouji smiled and brought Takuya back up to his face— kissing him— before switching their positions. But before he could get started again Takuya stopped him, "Koujs I-I."

"What's wrong baby?"

Takuya couldn't help but laugh, "Baby? Really?" Kouji just rolled his eyes waiting for an answer. "Don't," Takuya pointed a finger at him, "don't do that I didn't say I didn't like it, it's just weird hearing you say that after all these years you know?"

"Ok I won't say it ever again, I promise. Now—"

"No I like it, you can say it."

"Baby you are avoiding the question." Kouji hissed getting frustrated.

Takuya chewed on his lip for a moment before answering him, "I wasn't lying when I said that I've never done this before." He finally said avoiding eye contact with the raven.

Kouji rolled off of Kuya lying down beside him with a sigh, "first off we don't have to do this, I'm not pressuring you or anything you know that right? Besides it's not much different from having sex with a girl well it is but isn't you know?"

"Kou—"

"Let me finish. Well Now I forgot what I was going to say." Takuya went to say something but Kouji interrupted him once more, "Just give me a sec. I mean I could care less if we have sex, as corny as this sounds I loved you Kuya before we started anything and I'm going to love you regardless of what we do." Takuya sat for a moment before laughing offending his boyfriend, "Hey none of that was meant to be funny I meant every word!" He huffed before getting off the bed and finding his pants.

Takuya grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back to the bed, "Babe!" he whined with the smile still stuck to his face, "I didn't mean it like that, you just made me feel a whole lot better and thinking about this whole situation just made me laugh and not in a bad way. Now would you please just sit down?" Kouji reluctantly sat down next to the amused brunette. "Ok I suck at sharing my feelings so just be, you know, patient. It's…nice to know that you would never pressure me, knowing that lifted this huge weight off of my chest. But when I said that I've never done anything like this I really meant it." Takuya swallowed thickly before continuing, "I mean I've never had sex with a girl or a guy…I'm still a virgin." He finished plopping back onto his pillow.

"Ooooohhh," was all Kouji thought to say after a long pause.

"Oh? That's all?"

"No, I was just thinking that you don't seem like a virgin."

"Oh gee thanks that must make me seem like a whore then."

"Kuya?"

"What?"

"Shut up. I didn't mean it like that and you know it so quit searching for reasons to be butt hurt because you're being insecure with me when there is no reason to." He sat up so that he could position himself over Takuya, straddling his hips. "All I meant was you seemed more confident than me just a while ago, and besides I assumed you did it with Lucy but not because you seem like whore but that you are so fucking sexy and just handsome." He winked causing the brunette to blush. "And don't you dare think that that makes me shallow because I liked you for the quirky little goggle head I met in the digital world, I was too young to even look at you that way." He explained himself while inching closer trying to steal a kiss.

"Well that's definitely not stopping you now is it?" Takuya moaned as they parted lips and Kouji started making his way slowly down Takuya starting from his ear. Kouji answered with a nip to his neck. "So—ahh, it's very hard to form a coherent sentence when you're doing that to my nipples."

Kouji smirked swirling his tongue around the other attention deprived pink nipple, lightly biting it until it stood at attention. "Mmm you want me to stop then?" he asked with no intention of doing so.

"Oh god no— I mean yes, yes stop." He managed to bite out before things went too far.

"Uhh ok…did I do something wrong?"

"No nothing I was just going to ask if it's ok if we wait?" The shy brunette asked feeling completely embarrassed but smirking nonetheless.

"Kuya I just said that I wouldn't pressure you and I meant it. Of course we can." He smiled bringing them into a passionate kiss. However when Kouji tried to pull away he didn't expect Kuya to change their positions basically shoving him towards the foot of the bed holding his hands above his head, so that he couldn't touch his Kuya. "Baby what are you doing?" He asked staring at Kuya with lust in his eyes and a goofy smile on his face, thinking he might know where this is going.

"I'm not quite sure yet maybe you could walk me through it." He whispered licking his lips.

"You were messing—ooo— with me weren't you— ahh Kuya!" Kouji moaned out loud tugging on Kuya's hair when he stuck his tongue in his belly button before continuing lower.

Takuya laughed looking up at the raven, "Well yea, I've been having wet dreams about you for months now; I can't deny myself any longer."

"Mmmhmm and I'm the tease?" Kouji wrestled Kuya back to the mattress straddling him once more. For the second time that night Kouji pulled Takuya into a crushing kiss, only this time Kuya pressed every inch of his body his could to Kouji's, letting his hands roam over his back only to wander down to Kouji's smooth ass, slightly pulling the cheeks apart digging his nails into soft flesh. All Kouji could do was moan into his mouth, grinding his erection against Kuya's own boxer clad one. The sound only sent Takuya further over the edge, heart beating wildly.

Kouji slowly pulled away to look into his eyes, with a sly smile on his face, causing Takuya to whimper in protest at the loss of his touch. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" Kouji chuckled before leaning back down to attack Kuya's ear and neck with lips, teeth and tongue, slowly sliding a hot path from Takuya's collarbone to his nipples lightly biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh, Kuya couldn't help but writhe under the touch, burying his hands in Kouji's silky black hair, pulling out his ponytail. He watched Kouji's dark hair trail further down his chest, he sucked in a sharp breath in anticipation when Kouji pulled at the hem of his boxers slowly sliding them down his soccer toned legs admiring every inch of his exposed skin.

Kuya couldn't help but blush as his cock was released from the confines of his boxers slapping sharply against his abdomen. Kouji had a grin going from ear to ear that couldn't only be deemed worthy of the Cheshire Cat before he ever so slowly lowered his head to the crease where Takuya's thighs met his stomach biting and sucking on it lightly leaving a love bite. Causing Takuya to moan and buck beneath him throwing his head against the pillow.

Kuya closed his eyes and kept them closed until he felt a hot breath next to his cock, he snapped his head up see the head of his cock disappear between Kouji's lips. All he could concentrate on was the throbbing heat he felt in his cock screaming out for Kouji as his tongue slid further down his shaft, sucking and twisting taking the whole length of him. Takuya couldn't help but thrust into his mouth over and over again trying not to be too rough.

Kouji let him go at it for a minute before holding his hips down, smiling around the intrusion in his mouth when Takuya let out a frustrated growl. He continued sucking on his treat moaning around it taking it deeper and deeper each time. He let his hands roam Takuya's sensitive flesh squeezing his pert ass and cupping his balls. Takuya's body went rigid as he felt something deep in the pit of his stomach, "Kouji I'm gonna…" But he didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment, in one swift movement, Kouji inserted a single finger into his puckered entrance causing him to scream Kouji's name once more before his orgasm over took him exploding down Kouji's throat. Takuya could barely comprehend Kouji swallowing him down, all he knew was if he had a mirror he was pretty sure that he would look like an extremely happy fool.

Kuya felt the bed shift finally opening his eyes he saw Kouji looming over him with heavy lidded eyes. Kuya felt the heat rush up to his cheeks thinking about what they had just done. He swiftly pulled Kouji into a rough kiss moaning when he tasted himself on his lips.

Kouji slowly pulled back putting two of his fingers against Takuya's lips commanding him to suck. Kouji could only grow impossibly harder as his watched his fingers disappear into Takuya's mouth to be sucked and licked, making them wet and slippery. Takuya's mouth made an "O" has Kouji carefully slipped a finger into his tight opening. His other hand was on Kuya's hips pinning him to the bed before slowly working in and out of him. Takuya was making noises and whimpering trying to slam himself onto his finger letting out a growl of annoyance when Kouji wouldn't allow him.

"Oh god, yes!" he moaned when Kouji added a second finger moving slower for another minute before pulling out completely only to replace them with the head of his cock.

"Tell me if I hurt you, ok?" Kouji said, to which Takuya gave a breathy ok.

Kouji slowly worked his way into Takuya. The beautiful brunette moaned and writhed under him at feeling Kouji's rock hard intrusion buried deep in him. Once Kouji was able to fit his entire length comfortably his thrusts got faster and harder finally letting go of Kuya's hips so he could buck at will.

Both of them were slick with sweat and breathing heavily. The sound of Kouji's balls slapping against Takuya's ass all but sent him over the edge as he clawed at Kouji's back, relieving some pressure so it could last longer. Takuya didn't know how long they held each other in that way— a sweaty bliss, but it was soon over when he clamped his anus tightly around Kouji's thick cock sending the raven over the edge. Kouji gripped Takuya harder burying his head in the crook of his neck biting hard as his orgasm over took his body chanting Takuya's name over and over again. Takuya came again at the feel of Kouji's seed emptying into him, he moaned Kouji's name one last time before both boys collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed.

When his breathing finally slowed down and was able to talk again Takuya mumbled, "That was freaking amazing."

All Kouji was capable of doing was to smile and nod, pulling the exhausted brunette against him both curling around each other in bliss.

The bliss was shot lived when there was a knock at the door, "I don't know if you guys are done or whatever, but I just saw dad's car pull into the driveway!" Shinya yelled through the door going downstairs to distract his dad while Kouji made an escape.

"Shit!" Takuya cursed flying out of bed wiping him and Kouji off with a shirt before pulling on some jeans.

"Yea, I know. Where the hell are my pants?"

Takuya couldn't help but laugh as he realized he slipped on Kouji's in his hurry, "Here," He threw his pants at Kouji's head, "Take mine, I'll make sure to get them back tomorrow." He finished winking at him.

"I count on it." Kouji smirked, pecking Takuya on the lips before narrowly escaping downstairs and out the back door before Takuya's dad made it to the room.

A/N: Oh you so know I want to hear what you all think^-^ My amazing readers!


	11. Chapter 10

Oh my, can it be? Yes, your eyes aren't deceiving you this is an update. I know this may seem like filler, but it helps move the story along it allows it to make more sense in the coming chapters.

*Dashes in, trips and busts head. Now moaning* SMUT ALERT! *crawls back out whimpering*

Chapter 10

A couple of days later…

"So you already fucking Takuya, the home wrecking slut?" Kaleb whispered to Kouji, coming up behind him to grab him by the waist.

"Get off of me!" He yelled shoving the blonde away from him," First off you can go fuck yourself, second I don't know why you're still hanging all over me. Read my lips We. Are. Over. Get it? Third, I can't believe you're still acting like a jealous little girl when I told you numerous times that Kuya is my best friend and he isn't GAY! So just get over yourself already. And lastly even if he were gay and we were together that would be none of your business, so just get lost."

"Aww Kouji baby I know you don't really mean that," Kaleb claimed in a sickly sweet voice, "You still love me and I've never stopped loving you." He finished, his face an inch away from Kouji's— wanting to taste the sweetness of the raven's lips again.

Kouji calmly closed his eyes taking a deep through his nose before speaking," If you move one inch— no one centimeter," he started, now opening his eyes to look at the bold blonde, "closer to me and I will knock you the fuck out." He seethed.

Takuya chose that precise moment to show up, willing his face to keep the grin it started with rather than the hurt he felt seeing the position he caught his boyfriend in, "Hey Koujs, what's up?"

Kouji pushed the smiling blonde away in shock of hearing Kuya's voice making the situation look that much worse to his brunette standing there with a totally fake grin on his face, "nothing really just telling him to fuck off. And of course waiting for you to show so we can go to class."

"That's funny," Kaleb interrupted, "I don't remember you two having first period together." He put a finger to his chin pretending to think," Hmm that would be me and you actually," he chuckled approaching Kouji once again," not that we ever really made it on time." He finally turned his attention to an agitated if not just plain angry Takuya," He likes the janitor's closet, not too big, not too small, but just big enough to get the job done, right Kouji baby?" He smirked.

Takuya was livid and he knew that he shouldn't react to what the idiot was saying, after all he was probably lying and he and Kouji were keeping their relationship a secret— for his benefit in fact. So he knew if he did what he was about to do it would be out of line and Kaleb would probably figure out his 'dirty' little secret wasting no time to tell his father.

The rational response would be to just ignore him and walk away. The thing is though he has never really been a rational person and the irrationality only got worse when the shithead started talking about his boyfriend. So he did the only rational thing that came to his mind at the moment and punched the unsuspecting boy right in the nose, satisfied when he heard a crunch, "That's for blindsiding me in the locker room last week." He lied grabbing Kouji by his jacket to make him follow him in his escape. When they were finally out of the quad avoiding trouble Takuya let go of Kouji's jacket and continued to walk down the hallway ignoring his boyfriend's protests to stop.

"Kuya! Stop!"Kouji yelled finally catching up to him grabbing him by the wrist and spinning him around so he would look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked caressing his cheek.

Takuya instantly pulled away," Don't touch me." He whispered looking anywhere but at the distressed raven in front of him.

Kouji just continued to look at him not knowing what to really say. After a few moments of awkward silence Kouji spoke up," I'm sorry, I forgot were at school and here were just friends." He thought that was the problem but when Takuya still avoided his gaze he got angry. "Look not talking to me isn't going to help anything so quit fucking pouting and tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

"Hey guys how's life been treating you? You know I would probably know if we all actually hung out together outside of school every now and then like we used to." JP complained to the pair with Luke, Zoe, Shinya, Kyle and Kouichi in tow.

"I've just had a lot of homework lately." Takuya answered hurriedly silently thanking his friends for interrupting; ignoring Kouji and his question.

Takuya started towards his friends only to be pulled back by his raven," I want to talk to you."

"Kouji let me go." Takuya demanded trying to pull his arm free. Kouji just stared at him. Takuya looked over to their friends watching their confrontation," Kouji we'll talk later." He whispered.

"I don't think so." He shook his head," you would never let me get away with an answer like that. I want to talk to you now."

"You are making a fucking scene, this isn't a big deal!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"You won't talk to me and you won't look at me, even now," he slid his fingers under Takuya's chin lifting his head to look him in the eye. "That makes me think that this is kind of a big deal. And as for causing a scene," A mischievous grin crossed his face causing Takuya to shudder— and from the look in his boyfriend's eyes it wasn't from fear…" If you don't come with me right now I'll turn this into a fucking Broadway musical." He smirked when the other's jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't." Takuya shook his head trying to call his boyfriends bluff.

"At school were just plain old friends. You know I would usually do something a lot worse and it would have been done already, but I do remember that I love you so I'm giving you a warning first. So try me." He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"You're an asshole."

"Thanks I try." Kouji chuckled

Takuya turned to their friends who were looking on in confusion, "We'll be right back." He told them annoyed before walking off.

The boys walked in silence looking for a more private place to talk when they walked by the janitor's closet, "Oh look Kouji the janitor's closet, we know how well you like those. They always seem to get the job done." Takuya sneered at the unsuspecting raven.

Kouji stopped and stared at the back of his boyfriends retreating head stunned that he would say something like that, but now everything just clicked into place. He shook his head catching back up, "Oh, oh, oh really? This is what this is about? Seriously?"

Takuya stopped finally looking at him," What else would it be about?"

Kouji sighed," Kuyaaa," he walked closer to him grabbing his hand, but before he could say what he wanted the bell rang.

Takuya pulled his hand from his turning around, "Looks like we have to go to class."

"Would you please quit avoiding me?" Kouji threw his hands up exasperated. "You have never been like this before. You didn't hide anything from me besides being gay. So now all of the sudden were more than friends and you feel the need to keep everything from me?" He made Takuya look at him, eyes pleading, "Come on Kuya, can we please just talk?"

Takuya just continued to stare at him for a moment, "There really isn't any place private here to talk. And besides I shouldn't have said that," He looked around making sure they were alone, pecking a kiss of apology on his lips, "I'm sorry."

Kouji pulled away with a smirk on his lips, "Apology accepted. But I still want to talk to you, let's go to my house my mom is at work so we'll have plenty of privacy there."

"What no wink?" Takuya chuckled before complaining about not wanting to skip first period.

Kouji couldn't help but laugh at the question, "Wink huh? Now who's the horny one? I didn't have sex on my mind when I said I wanted to talk at my place, I really did just want to talk. And besides you hate first period and so do I so I don't think that skipping it for one day to work out some problems is going to kill you."

"What problems? We don't have any problems?" Takuya smiled, "But I guess I wouldn't mind going to your house for first period I'm sure we can find something to do. Besides from what you're saying you're thinking the same thing I am." He winked.

"Well I wasn't until you started implying it." Kouji laughed grabbing the all too willing brunette by the arm leading him to his house.

As soon as the two made it through the door Takuya attacked Kouji's lips with fervor slowly making his way to the couch, plopping down with the delicious raven on top of him. Kouji pulled away slightly catching his breath, "Kuya no. I said we need to talk."

"We did." He whined letting his hands wonder south to grasp Kouji's hips; grinding against him, loving the sound coming from his friend turned lover.

Kouji moaned, "I m-mean r-really talk. Ahh would you stop that." He half heartedly commanded his boyfriend when he began nuzzling his neck placing soft kisses along his jaw while snaking his hands up his shirt tracing lines of pleasure on his back, removing the garment.

"Is that what you really want Koujs?" He smirked, capturing his lips before he had a chance to answer. The only reply he got was incoherent sounds and whimpering, "That's what I thought," Once again taking advantage of his boyfriend's panting mouth delving a tongue inside to explore his moist heat and slick teeth.

"Oh fuck it." Kouji mumbled pulling him and Kuya into a sitting position on the couch only to tumble off with a thump, the brunette now on top of him laughing. "Yea that wasn't supposed to happen like that." Kouji blushed with embarrassment.

"You won't get a complaint from me. I like this position," he moaned sucking Kouji's bottom lip into his mouth," I have better access to you."

"Mmmm so what are you going to do to me?" Kouji whispered in his ear burying his finger's in thick velvet hair and kissing the breath out of him.

"Well I was thinking of this," he lightly bit his neck sucking while rolling and pinching his nipples. He smirked when Kouji bucked up not quite sure which sensation he wanted more. "Or maybe this," he gripped the writhing ravens hips tightly rutting against him, making them both even more impossibly hard. Kouji couldn't say anything if he wanted to Takuya had reduced him whimpers and moans anything else would just be incoherent. "Then again there is always this." He slowly- teasingly unbuttoned his pants sliding a hand in gently squeezing his arousal.

"Oh Kuya, yessssss!"

"I thought that—"Both boys froze in their position on the floor when they heard the front door open and close. "Shit!" Takuya breathed trying to move off of Kouji without making a noise.

"It's my mom isn't it?"

"Hold on I can't see them yet…yep. We are so screwed and not in the good way."

Kouji couldn't help but chuckle quickly putting a hand over his mouth to stifle any sound that could have escaped, "Come on," He slowly got up bringing Takuya with him keeping his eye on the kitchen doorway, "let's go up to my room. We can wait up there until she leaves."

"Hello earth to Koujs your car is outside- were busted." He sighed trying to rearrange himself so his erection wasn't quite so noticeable.

"No, no were not. My mom left earlier than normal this morning because she had a meeting she probably just thinks that me and Kouichi walked to school today. Now hurry let's go while she's in there doing whatever. Come on!" He yanked his boyfriend along to the hallway making sure it was clear before they started to tiptoe towards the stairs. Just as they started the kitchen door swung open causing a small 'epp' to escape Takuya's lips. They both panicked for a split second and then they were in the hallway closet.

"That was a close one." Kuya sighed in relief.

"Shhh! She's in the bathroom right across from us!" Kouji hissed.

After a few moments of silence they heard the door open and shut again with retreating footsteps. Takuya sagged against Kouji able to relax a bit. "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"Were going to have to walk back to school now!" He complained.

"You are such a big baby." Kouji smiled, "it's not going to kill you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Now come on let get out of this closet and go before she finds us."

Kouji made to open the closet door but Takuya grabbed his wrist, "No wait. You want to know something else?" Kouji just looked at him expectantly. "I've never had sex in a closet or actually made love with you in one…ever." He confessed biting his bottom lip waiting for Kouji's reaction.

Kouji stared at him for an intense minute sliding a hand over his cheek, his thumb teasing his lips open so he could bring him into a slow but passionate kiss; tongues sliding across each other. Takuya couldn't help but groan digging his fingers into Kouji's hips. It seemed that his lips and tongue took over for his body as Kouji pulled his lips away making him lean forward so he wouldn't lose that intoxicating contact; his tongue glided along his neck tasting him working its way up to his earlobe sucking it into his mouth, when Kouji gently tugged on his hair making him look up with lust in his eyes. "You are so mmmm sexy and irresistible," He moaned rutting against Kuya, "but we are not having sex in a closet when my mom is still in the house somewhere. She'll hear us."

"But Koujs," He whispered in his ear grinding against his hardness causing more delicious friction between the two, "I miss you," he licked the shell of his ear making him shiver with pleasure, "we hardly get to spend any time with each other outside of school since both of our parents are homophobes." He said his hands' working a torturous path from the ravens hips to his nipples, carefully avoiding them.

Kouji growled in frustration, "Quit teasing!"

"I'm not," he snickered, "you said that we had better get going so I wouldn't want to make you any harder than you already are." He stated solemnly.

Kouji glared at him fingers curling and uncurling in his hair; thinking, finally crushing their lips together when Takuya leered at him draining the rest of his already tenuous control away. He could no longer keep worshipping hands from roving over Kuya's chest hastily discarding his shirt so he could trace with teasing fingers the muscles on his chest and stomach, skimming over sensitive nipples making him tremble.

Takuya shakily raised a hand to caress Kouji's cheek as he lightly bit the nape of his neck; lips and tongue trailing upward to trace his jaw. He grasped Kouji's chin pulling his face to his own, "I guess that means you changed you mind huh?" He asked eyes full of mirth, knowing that he won this one.

Kouji smiled yanking Kuya's hands over his head licking the tip of his nose, "Of course. How could I resist you when you're begging like that?" Kuya felt Kouji's hardness press into him, his own cock straining in the confines of his pants rolled his hips forward trying to relieve some pressure. Takuya heard the raven sigh in relief, using the distraction to release his hands and yet again wonder down to his hips removing the offending garment known as jeans so he could stroke his cock. "Kuyaaaa," he whimpered out following his lead and removing the brunettes last shred of clothes.

They crushed their bodies together in a hug gasping at the feel of skin on skin. Not wanting to lose that electric feeling Takuya pushed Kouji up against the other side of the wall trailing open mouth kisses starting from his neck excruciatingly working his way to his pebbled nipples; swirling his tongue around each of the hardened nubs gently pulling and sucking on each of them.

Kouji arched against him groaning and squirming with pleasure as he continued the torturous path down his stomach tracing each of his muscles with his tongue. Takuya robbed him of any speech when he plunged his tongue in his navel, leaving the trembling raven nothing more than a creature of sensation. His hand slid into Kuya's thick hair the other to grasp his shoulder. He begged, whimpering when he felt a tongue slipping over his oozing slit. If it weren't for Kuya's grip on his hips holding him up his trembling knees would have already given out on him.

Kuya wrapped a hand around the base of Koujs' cock squeezing it. Koujs wanted more growling, thrashing in aching, wanting more pleasure. Kuya ascended from his spot on the floor, licking his lips bringing the two in a lingering, passionate kiss. Koujs suddenly broke away from the kiss, "Ready?" Kuya raised an eye ridge in question when his boyfriend suddenly jumped up wrapping his legs around his waist grinding his erection into Kuya's stomach. Koujs took advantage of Kuya's surprised open mouth and slipped his tongue in moaning at taste of his Kuya; sucking on his lip as he pulled away panting. "What are you waiting for?" Kouji smirked, "an invitation?"

Kuya chuckled once again pushing his boyfriend up against the wall. Removing a hand from the spot gripping his ass he brought his fingers up to the eager raven's mouth, "Suck." He commanded. The fervent raven complied, snaking his tongue around his fingers sucking them hungrily into his mouth. Kuya watched his fingers disappear into his lover's hot, wet mouth over and over again. Not being able to take it any longer he removed them from the heat rewarding his Koujs with a slick finger sliding into him. Koujs threw his head back moaning as he was stretched and prepared, writhing in Kuya's arms when he brushed against his prostate. Koujs growled in complaint when that glorious sensation disappeared only to be replaced by the overwhelming fullness of Kuya when he positioned himself slowly sliding into him.

Koujs panted has Kuya held him waiting for him to adjust. Kuya began to move at a languid pace, Koujs buried his hands in the Kuya's hair using the grip to direct his lips to his sucking his tongue into his mouth swallowing his groan as Kuya picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming more frantic as he came closer to his climax. Kuya wrapped a hand around Koujs' cock stroking him in time with his thrusts. Koujs had a bruising grip on Kuya's shoulders as he came screaming his name. Kuya was short to follow driving into him two more times crying out hiss name as his orgasm hit him hard, falling to his knees on the floor holding his trembling boyfriend in his arms.

Their pants were the only sound heard for a few minutes before Takuya finally caught his breath enough to speak, "I don't think that we were exactly quiet." He chuckled, "I hope your mom isn't waiting outside the door for us."

"Well it's better than her walking in right now and seeing me still impaled on your cock." Kouji laughed his face turning serious, "I am going to be in so much trouble and you too if she tells your dad." He shook his head, "we really shouldn't have done this."

"It would have been fine if we— meaning you— didn't make so much noise." Takuya teased.

"Oh yes because you were so quiet yourself." Kouji stuck his tongue out at him.

"I really need a shower." Takuya commented running his hand through Kouji's come on his stomach.

"Yea me too." Kouji said removing himself off of his boyfriend helping him up. "And since were already fucked I don't think that it would really matter if we took a shower." He finished saying opening the closet door yelping in surprise at who he saw.

"What is it Kou…ji...oooh. Well, it's better than your mom right?" him and Kouji laughed in embarrassment, but were relieved when they saw JP and Kouichi standing outside the door.

"Oh my God." They both said simultaneously still shocked to see both of them together like that.

Kouji closed Kouichi's hanging mouth open for him, "What? You guys act like you never seen dicks before." He smirked; grabbing Takuya's hand, leading him to the shower with him.

"You know, I never saw that coming for some reason." Kouichi claimed, "I mean I know they kissed and thought that they would get together eventually but the way the act at school…"

"Yea I know what you mean. Guess that means they're keeping it a secret, but still just seeing them like that." JP shivered, "It's kinda weird."

"Yea a little."

A little while later the boys emerged from Kouji's bedroom nice and clean. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Takuya asked coming down the stairs, Kouji right behind him.

"Yea and how long have you been here?"

"Well," JP said answering the first question, "We were looking for Kouji to get the car keys so we wouldn't have to waste time walking here."

"And we were here long enough to hear you tell Taky to 'quit teasing'." Kouichi laughed.

Surprising the two only laughed, "You guys a fucking hentai's!" Takuya said walking to the door, "Listening in the whole time!"

Kouji only shook his head, but couldn't help but agree, "come on let's go back to school first period is almost over." They group got back to school just as the ending bell for first period rang giving them 6 minutes to get to 2nd period. "Kuya, I still want to talk." Kouji told him when Kouichi and JP left them.

Takuya sighed and stopped in his tracks turning to Kouji, "Ok, about what?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"This morning when you saw me and Kaleb talking," he began.

"What about it?"

"I saw your face you looked hurt…"

"It's nothing Koujs really."

"Kuyaaa…"

Takuya suddenly found his shoe very interesting, "maybe I was a little jealous, ok?"

Kouji went to grab Takuya's hand dropping it just before, remembering where they were, "There is nothing to be jealous of babe."

"I know I just…I don't know." He tried to explain becoming flustered.

"You do realize I got with him in the first place don't you?" Takuya just shrugged allowing him to continue, "Because I couldn't be with you, goggle boy." He smiled while Takuya looked on in confusion. He laughed, "Don't look at me like that you were supposed to be straight, " he explained, "I had to get over you somehow, only I think it made me want you even more." He shrugged. "There is absolutely no reason for you to be jealous of the prick. I couldn't stand him when we dated and I hate him now."

"Yea I should have guessed that by the way you shoved him when he put his arms around you." Takuya said smiling sheepishly.

"Exactly, I love you goggle boy no one else."

"I love you too, Koujs."

.

A/N: Ok just so there isn't some kind of confusion or whatever it's like Takouji's 3rd time having sex so Kouji has taught Takuya a few thinks *wink wink* I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. And since I graduated and became recently unemployed I should be able to make these come that much faster…no promises however. I know I know I suck…That and I would love to hear what you think^-^ I live for your reviews my loverlies!


	12. Chapter 11

Ok so this story, sadly, is finally coming to a close I think that there is only going to be like 2 or 3 chapters left. And also I was rereading my work and I noticed that in previous chapters that I said Kuya's house doesn't have stairs and then in later ones it does…silly me^-^ his house has stairs always has in my mind. Just wanted to clear that up if there was any confusion. Anyway ENJOY!

Chapter 11

2 weeks later…

"I hate him, I hate him so much!" The frustrated blonde growled, spying on the pair in the park, "He ruins everything." He walked away frustrated trying to think what he could do about the current situation. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

"Who do you hate?" His little brother and his friend walked up to him.

He actually sneered at his little brother- he never does that," No one important I can promise you that." He looked over at his brother's friend and noticed that he was Takuya's little brother and smirked," I'm sure he'll be out of my hair soon enough. See you later."

"Do you know who he was talking about?" Shinya asked watching the blonde leave.

"I have a pretty good hunch." Kyle sighed, "but I couldn't see why he would feel that way…I mean, I thought the break up was mutual and if not he would still need to move on. It's not Takuya's fault." He finished shaking his head.

Shinya stood there for a moment staring at his friend in confusion, "What are you talking about? Kaleb's and Kouji's break up? My brother?...oh…he knows that Taky and Kouji are dating?" He finally concluded.

"What? They are? But at school they act like they normally do, and besides I thought that your brother was as straight as a nail?"

"Oh he's straight as a nail alright- a bent nail!" Shinya started laughing at his own joke while Kyle patiently waited for an explanation. "What you don't get it?"

"Oh yea," He grabbed his sides and doubled over," that was so funny that my sides hurt from not laughing." He looked up at Shinya receiving a dirty look in the process. "What?" He feigned innocence in the question trying to hide his smile.

Shinya shook his head answering Kyle's previous question, "Well I can't be completely sure that they are going out, but I know that they had to be doing a lot more in Taky's bedroom than talking." He started to chuckle a little, "And also the way they look at each other- it's not a 'just friend's' look. Not that that is any of yours or my business." He finished eyeing his friend.

Kyle held his hands up in defense, "hey I have nothing against them being together, but I'm going to take a guess that that is the reason that my brother has been being a complete douche these past couple of weeks." He explained shrugging. "But I don't see the big deal that he's making out of it, like I said, he told me his and Kouji's break up was mutual. Now all of the sudden he is obsessed with Kouji and doesn't really like Taky."

"Well that's not much of a surprise. I mean Kaleb seemed way more invested in their relationship then Kouji-"Kyle shot him a dirty look, "Hey I'm just stating the obvious," he explained when Kyle still looked pissed, "plus he never liked my brother because he and Kouji have always been so close. I thought it was just jealousy, but maybe he was in love with Kouji?"

Kyle sighed, "I don't know it seems that way. Maybe I should ask him?"

"Do you really think that he would tell you, especially if he is still upset over the break up and how quickly Kouji got over him?"

"I guess not. But still he's been acting kind of weird so maybe if I talk to him he'll feel better." He said but he came off as more of a question.

"Maybe," Shinya answered anyway, "or we could stay out of it."

"That does seem easier." Kyle laughed.

"Ok so we agree, just stay out of it?" offering his hand to Kyle to shake on the agreement.

"Yea," He agreed shaking his friend's hand.

"Good because I have to go meet up with Tommy before he flips a wig." Shinya laughed leaving his friend.

Kyle continued to wander around the park when he came upon Kouji and Takuya sitting by a pond. "So this is what my brother is so pissed about, huh?" he said walking up to the pair who flew apart as if struck by lightning. Kyle couldn't help but laugh, "it's alright I know you two are dating or at least I think I know." He sat down next to the pair.

"Uhh…erm…Hey Kyle… what's up?" was the fantastic question Takuya came up with causing Kouji to roll his eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"Nothing really I was just hanging out with Shinya before he took off to go meet up with Tommy." He shrugged, staring into the pond.

"Oh."The pair said simultaneously feeling a little awkward with the new addition to their company.

"So you…guys… are," he meshed his hands together, "now?"

Kouji laughed, "Dating? A couple? Yes. I don't understand why that would be difficult to say."

Kyle opened his mouth to say something before promptly closing is again trying to think of what to say. "Did you know this was going to happen?" He finally asked turning to Kouji for the answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused, "Knew what was going to happen?"

"That you were eventually going to get with your best friend?"

Takuya laughed before answering the question," I doubt it. How would he know we would end up with each other when I didn't? Well actually if he did think that he would have been even more delusional than I thought, because I was in deep, deep denial." He finished confident.

Kyle didn't respond, thinking on what he heard before turning to Kouji for his answer.

Kouji crossed his arms over his chest huffing in annoyance, "I don't see why any of this would be your business. I'm not fucking you and neither is Kuya. So we really don't owe you any explanation."

"I was just curious, geez." He rolled his eyes getting up.

"Kouji didn't mean it like that Kyle." Takuya said trying to keep the peace.

"Yea I did. He's only asking because of his brother." He scoffed.

Kyle crossed his arms looking offended, "if you're saying that I only asked because my brother asked me to, your wrong." He uncrossed his arms sitting back down, "I'll be the first to admit that my brother has been acting like a complete douche for the past couple of weeks, but you know what, it's your fault!" He accused Kouji.

"What! Why the fuck would it be my fault that he has problems? And don't say it's because I got with Kuya because he doesn't know anything—" both Takuya and Kyle rolled their eyes at his comment, "Well ok even if he does know it's not like I go flaunting it in front of him." He defended himself, "I know I can be an asshole sometimes, but I am not a dick!" He finished his argument more pissed than annoyed at the moment.

"You don't have to defend yourself, babe, you did nothing wrong." Takuya said wrapping an arm around his waist to rest possessively on his hip. "Just because your brother didn't take the break up well doesn't mean that Kouji is to blame."

"He is, if he was just using him to get to you," Kyle tried to explain— he didn't want to fight with his friends. "And you have to admit that it seems that way. I mean I remember the first time you met him and Kouji was interested in him, you got all huffy and wouldn't even use his name," He laughed thinking back to how pissed the brunette had been. "You kept calling him different names just to show how little you cared that he was there."

"Hey I wasn't the one who was jealous!" Takuya huffed indignantly. "Ask Kouji every time I wanted Kouji for something or wanted to hang out I made sure he wasn't busy or with Kaleb, it's not my fault that he chose me over him." He smiled.

"I can see how torn up you were by it." Kyle rolled his eyes.

Takuya shrugged, "Ok, I'll admit that I secretly loved the fact that he chose me over him, I mean I'm just a friend, but Kaleb was supposed to be someone he loved."

"I just love how you two talk like I'm not here. And what's up with saying I loved him?" He asked exasperated, "I never once told him that because I never loved him. I would not lead him on like that, that's just cruel."

"Really? He told me that you guys were in love and the only reason you left him was because Taky couldn't kept his hands to himself."

"What!"

"Calm down, babe." Kouji tried to placate the irate brunette, running his hands up and down his arms. Keeping his eyes on the Takuya he answered Kyle, "Yea, like I said I never told him I loved him." He shook his head in amusement and disbelief, "Wow, he's more delusional than I thought. I'm sorry," he apologized when he saw how offended Kyle got," I know he's your brother but still you've got to admit how weird he has been acting since we broke up— which by the way did not go well whatsoever." The raven shuddered, "I swear the look in his eyes made me think that he was going to tie me to his bed and never let me go."

Kyle couldn't help but laugh at his last comment, "Come on Kouji, don't you think that you're exaggerating a little bit?"

"No not really," he said getting up, pulling Takuya along with him, "He had gotten completely possessive of me the last couple of weeks we were dating. And really that's saying something since we only dated like 3 weeks."

Kyle reluctantly agreed with him, "Weelll, I guess you're right about that. I've kind of noticed that too, but still I can't help but feel like you were leading him on…" He admitted getting up as well.

"Kyle come on, I explained already—"

"Exactly Taky you explained, not Kouji." He stated simply.

Takuya sighed exasperated, "He shouldn't have to explain himself especially to—"

"Kuya its fine," shooting a glare at the boy standing across from them, "Alright, I kind of used him, ok?" Before Kyle could get a word in edgewise he quickly explained. "But not in the way that you think."

"Please tell me what I think." He replied sarcastically.

"You know what Kyle—"Takuya tried to threaten the blonde boy, but he was once again interrupted by his boyfriend.

"Kuya, if he wants to act like a little twat then let him. He wanted an explanation and I'm giving one, if he doesn't like it then too bad. I don't have to please him, only you." You smiled wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist placing a kiss behind his ear before continuing. "If you're done being rude, I'll finish explaining what I meant." Kouji stated waiting for Kyle to look at him. "Ok, like I was saying I didn't use him the way you think I did, which is to get to Kuya. No I never thought that that would work and besides like he said I thought he was straight. I used him in the sense to get over Kuya. Which I guess could be just as bad but still I've never lead him on by telling him how much I loved him or anything like that. I've only ever loved one guy and that's Kuya." He finished explaining still feeling slightly annoyed.

Takuya turned around in Kouji's arms to face him, "I love you too, baby." He smiled placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Kouji on the other hand had different ideas. He placed his hands on either side of Takuya's face to hold him in place so he could deepen the kiss, moaning when the delectable brunette gave him access to his tongue—

Kyle quickly covered his eyes, "Whoa! Just because I'm ok with you guys being gay does not, under any circumstances, mean that I want to see you guys make out!" He whined peeking through his fingers to see if the couple put an end to the free show he was receiving.

"Well you could always walk away. No one is forcing you to stay and enjoy the show." Takuya smirked at his blushing friend.

"Well I wanted to apologize, "He tried to explain but the boys continued their lewd display, "Oh fuck it, I'm sorry for being an ass- bye!" he apologized bolting from the area.

Kouji couldn't help but laugh at his quick departure, "Damn we should have done that from the beginning."

"For once I'm going to agree with you." Takuya grinned pecking the raven on the lips one last time, pulling away from him to grab his hand. "Come on we're supposed to be at JP's remember? The group is back together for the weekend to hang out without any bullshit."

"Sounds like this could actually be fun." He teased; he was fully looking forward to this weekend. It's been a while that the group of them hung out— all at the same time.

The pair of them walked in a comfortable silence through the park to Kouji's car. When finally on their way to JP's Takuya couldn't help but voice the question that was on his mind for a while. "So you really wanted to be with me that much that you dated that psycho to get over your infatuation?" He asked in a teasing tone, but was completely serious.

"Oh shut up I was not infatuated…Ok well maybe a little. But you can't deny that you had the same feelings for me."

"Of course I never denied that fact. I just wish you would have told me or acted on it or something, then we wouldn't have had to go through all the stupid shit that we did."

"Excuse me?" Kouji looked at him like he had 3 heads, "What do you mean make a move? First off why didn't you? And Second I did, you were just in too deep of denial to realize it."

"What, when? And like you said if I was in such a deep denial then why would I make a move?" The brunette answered his question with a question, wondering why mattered anymore. They were together now so what could've or should've been doesn't really matter.

"Alright point taken- you were too big a sissy to admit you thought I was sexy." Kouji laughed as did Takuya after he playfully punched him in the arm, "And as for making a move, how about all those times I kissed you, huh?"

"Those weren't moves those were just, I don't know necessary." He lamely claimed.

"Necessary? Really? So you find it necessary on multiple occasions to kiss your best friend?" Kouji couldn't help but smirk- he knew he was right.

Takuya shrugged, "Ok, maybe not necessary, but they weren't exactly moves to let me know you wanted me. I thought that you just did it because I am your best friend and you just felt comfortable enough to do that with me."

"Oh wow, so you mean the first time that I kissed you claiming that I had to point to make which really there never was a point, not one that I remember anyway, that was just because I was comfortable with you? I could have done that with my brother if that was the case," Takuya pulled a face at the thought of that. Kouji couldn't help but laugh as they pulled up to JP's and shutting off the car and turning to Takuya to finish their conversation before they went in. "Or what about when I admitted to having a wet dream about you? And we kissed then too. Or—"

"Yea but you said that dream was nothing and that if you just got what you wanted…oh, wanted. I am a fucking idiot."

"No, you just didn't want it to be true that you're in to guys because you're scared of your dad. Although I did think that we made a break through when we got off together, you even moaned my pet name." He smiled bringing Takuya into a soft kiss before he could say anymore.

Takuya pulled away from his boyfriend, sucking on his bottom lip as he did, "Well denial is a very strong emotion." He stated simply. "Besides none of that matters anymore because we're together now and I'm never going to let you go." He shrugged once again pecking Kouji on the lips before he got out of the car.

"Aren't we just a sentimental mush?" Kouji whispered in his ear sneaking a hug from behind.

"I can't help it I'm in love. I guess you'll just have to get used to it, won't you?" Takuya challenged turning around in his embrace to return the hug.

"I look forward to it."

The following Monday, end of the school day…

"Hey guys!" Tommy yelled, running towards Takuya and Shinya.

Shinya ran to meet up with him, bringing them into a sweet kiss, "What are you doing here? It's Monday and school just barely let out?"

"What you aren't happy to see me?" He pouted.

"Of course I am babe. I'm just curious is all."

"Me too," Takuya cut in, "it'll give us something to do while waiting for the others."

"I had a dentist appointment today, but instead of going back to school I convinced my mom to bring me down here for the day." He explained but he noticed that only Shinya was paying attention, Taky was looking in a different direction with the look of hurt and disgust in his eyes. He and Shinya followed where Taky was looking, "Oh Taky, I'm sorry." Takuya just closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see anymore.

Turning to leave, he could barely talk around the lump forming in his throat, "I'm going home. Do not; do not tell him I left understand?" He left not wanting to see anymore of the scene play out.

"But Taky!" Shinya tried calling him back but it was like talking to a boulder. Shinya turned abruptly when he heard Tommy laugh suddenly, "I hardly think that this is something to laugh at." He pointed out to his boyfriend.

Tommy finally caught his breath, "No, I'm not. Just look he pointed back to where Takuya first looked, "That's a good thing no? It just means that Takuya is jumping to conclusions."

Shinya couldn't help but smile, "I suppose we should go and help him, huh? It doesn't look like he needs it though."

.****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Ok so how did you like that chapie, huh? And I just wanted to say that in the coming chapters it gets kind of angsty and violent so be prepared! One more thing, thanks to all of those who have reviewed this story, I appreciate it very much you guys are awesome. That being said do not be afraid to push that sexy review button ^-^ I live for your reviews my loverlies!


	13. Chapter 12

Oh wow finally right? Funny story a long one actually. But the short version would be that somehow my laptop ended up staying in texas instead of coming home with me…took forever to get back but here I am finally, so as always ENJOY!

Chapter 12

Tommy and Shinya ran up to the fighting pair of boys with Kyle right behind them, "Stop! Stop it!" They yelled trying to pry Kouji and Kaleb away from each other.

Shinya ended up getting elbowed in the nose when he tried to grab Kouji from behind, "What the fuck!" The three boys finally managed to rip the two apart- who seemed like they were trying to kill each other- just as Kouji's history teacher came up.

"Why can't you see that you love me!" Kaleb yelled at Kouji.

"What?" Kouji seethed, "Don't you ever come near me again, you disgust me, stay the fuck away from me and Kuya!"

"All of you shut up, right now!" Mrs. Kneely commanded the bickering boys. "Would you care to tell me what all of this is about, Mr. Minimoto? Mr. Hawthorne?" She turned to the other 3 just standing there, "What about you Mr. Kanbara?" she looked over Tommy trying to remember what student he was. "Or you Mr?"

"Oh," Tommy laughed nervously, "I don't go to this school. I-I'm dating Mr. Kanbara, I mean Shinya." He explained blush creeping up into his cheeks.

"Ahh, oookay," She turned back slightly less confused at the four boys that did go to her school, "Well all four of you should be expelled for fighting—" She began.

"What, we weren't even the ones fighting!" Shinya and Kyle protested.

"I don't care, you all looked apart of it so you should all be expelled." She looked at each of them sternly, "but, and this is a big but, since it's towards the end of the school year and the principle didn't see anything I'll just give you all detention with me until I say otherwise, understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Kneely." Kouji and Kaleb sighed agreeing to the punishment.

Shinya and Kyle just looked put out folding their arms across their chests grumbling, "What was that boys?"

"We said yes Mrs. Kneely."

"That's what I thought. Now you all go home, now." She watched as Kyle and Kaleb walked in the opposite direction of the others, who went to meet up with their friends.

Kouji looked around the group for his boyfriend but couldn't find him, "Hey where's Kuya?" He saw Tommy and Shinya share a look, "What?"

It was Shinya who decided to tell the eager raven, "He told us not to tell you that he went home."

"Why?"

After a long moment of everyone looking at the two younger boys expectantly, it was Tommy who decided to answer the irritated looked raven, "Because he saw you kiss Kaleb."

It was Zoe who was the only confused by this newly revealed information, "Why would that matter, they used to date right? So why would he care if they started up again…what?" She asked when everyone was just staring at her waiting for her to catch on, "Oh…oh! You two are dating?"

"Duh!" Everyone all but yelled at her.

"Hey, it's not like any of you told me anything!" She defended, "Why am I always the last to know things like this?"

"Because no one was supposed to know," Kouji glared more at Kouichi and JP rather than the two younger boys who also knew. "And what do you mean he saw me kiss him? I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! And, and," Kouji stuttered growing more flustered than angry trying to explain- apparently to the wrong people, "I all but knocked his lights out for it." He finished lamely.

"Yea I know, we actually stuck around to watch." Tommy pointed to himself and Shinya, "But Taky on the other hand seen you grab Kaleb's shirt and then he grabbed your face and kissed you. He left after that. So clearly you're explaining it to the wrong people."

"Wait what happened?" Luke voiced the rest of the group's question.

Kouji put the heels of his palms to his eyes, trying to will away his headache, "Yes, Luke, I punched your best friend in the face but he thoroughly deserved it." He said finally opening his eyes, "I'm going to go and find Kuya. If you have any more questions ask those two, "He pointed to Shinya and Tommy, "They know almost everything. Even those two know." He motioned towards JP and Kouichi before departing, leaving the rest of them to look on after him.

I can't believe he thinks that I would do something like that to him. Kouji shook his head clearing away his thoughts before he knocked on his boyfriend's door.

"Kouji, how are- what happened to your face?" Takuya's mom asked outraged, grabbing Kouji's chin so she could inspect his fat lip and already blackening eye.

"I'm ok Mrs. Kanbara, really, it's no big deal. I was just looking for Takuya." He said trying to gently pull himself away from her grasp, but she wouldn't let him.

"He's up in his room," She motioned opening the door a little wider to let him through, "but first come here and put some ice on your eye before you go up there," However when she turned around to give him a bag of ice he was already gone, up the stairs, searching for Takuya.

"Kuya," Kouji called through the door, "Kuya let me in we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about so just go away!" he shouted back but from the sounds of it he was just on the other side of the door.

Kouji sighed, "Kuya what you saw was just a misunderstanding I—"

"A misunderstanding? You fucking kissed him! I saw you so don't even try to deny it."

"As usually you jump to conclusions!" Kouji now yelled back through the door, hurt and angry that his boyfriend thinks so little of him.

Takuya finally opened the door, "We have nothing to talk about so just leave."

"Kuya," he reached out to grab him but the brunette stepped out of his reach, "I didn't kiss him—"

"Just stop, I know what I saw…it's over Koujs-Kouji." He said closing the door in his now ex boyfriend's shocked face.

All Kouji could do was gape, he couldn't get his mind and his mouth to talk to each other. What just happened? "Kuya…Kuya open the damn door!"

"Go away."

"Kuya, you're overreacting. If you would have just stayed at school this would be so much easier to explain." Kouji sighed once again exasperated, "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me and—"

"Oh that makes everything ok doesn't it?" Kuya spat.

"Kuya, I got in a fight with him because of that, I almost got expelled!"

"I don't care, leave me alone."

"You're being unreasonable, why would I kiss him when I love you?"

"Just leave me alone Koujs, please?"

Kouji grew frustrated, "No, I'm not leaving. Kuya I love you, what part of that don't you understand?" He waited for a reply, when none came he continued. "Just ask Shinya or Tommy they were both there. Shit Shinya almost got expelled with me and Tommy would have too if he went to our school. Even Kyle got in the middle of the fight. Now why would I kiss that spaz if all I wanted to do is make him bleed?" Still no answer came through the door. "Kuya, Kuya, please don't do this." When Kuya still didn't answer to Kouji's pleading. The heartbroken raven left.

The next week- Monday after the boys' detention

"Man this fucking sucks!" Kyle grumbled for the tenth time since they left Mrs. Kneely's classroom, "We weren't even the ones fighting and we still have detention!"

"Well then you guys should have just stayed out of it." Kouji stated matter-of-factly.

Kyle just rolled his eyes, "Yea right you two were trying to kill each other, if we didn't at least try and break it up one or both of you would have ended up in the hospital." Something was really up with his brother lately. Obviously he had taken his and Kouji's break up pretty hard, but still he could at least talk to Kyle about, what were brothers for? He shook the thought as he continued to walk with Kouji and Shinya. "Kouji?" He asked after a long moment.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you and my brother really break up?"

Kouji just shook he head, not even bothering to look at the blonde, "Haven't you already asked this question? And why don't you ask your brother about it, since it's actually bothering him." Kyle just muttered something unintelligible. "What was that?"

"I said because he won't talk to me. He doesn't seem to talk to anybody for that matter." He finally grumbled. "I think that something is wrong with him."

Shinya laughed, "No shit!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kouji was the one to answer the incredulous blonde, "Oh come on Kyle, you were there you saw how he was acting when we got in that fight. I mean he shouted out why I couldn't see how much I love him." Kouji finally looked sideways at Kyle, "if I have to say it again I will, I never, never, never ever once told your brother that I loved him. Never ever. So where would he get something like that if something isn't wrong with him? And," Kouji added, "I don't even know why we are still talking about this, it's no big deal! I'm sick of it!"

Kyle threw his hands up in surrender to the now angry raven, "Ok, Ok, it's not like I meant to. Besides he pretty much avoids you and the rest of us for that matter, so I guess in his way he's slowly getting over your guy's break up."

"Yea, whatever…" Kouji agreed noncommittally. The three boys continued to walk in silence a few minutes longer when Kyle broke away from their little group with a wave to set off down a different street to his house. "Hey Shinya?" Kouji finally asked when Kyle was out of ear shot.

"Yea?"

"How has Kuya been? Ha-Has he said anything?" Kouji asked almost timidly.

"Koujiiii," Shinya sighed shaking his head, "Why don't you talk to him? It's only been a week. Maybe all he needed was a little cool down period to run everything through his head." He suggested, eluding the question altogether.

"That bad, huh?"

"What? What's bad? I just told you to talk to him." Shinya mostly explained to himself trying to figure out which part of what he said confused his friend. He looked over at Kouji expecting him to answer that question himself. "Come on, what?" Shinya halted on the sidewalk waiting for Kouji's reply.

"You completely avoided my question!" Kouji threw his hands up in exasperation, "which means that he is doing just fine without me or—"

"Or you're a complete idiot!" Shinya interrupted him before he could complete his rant. "He's doing just as bad as you are! I've barely heard him say anything all he does is mope, which I know he definitely got from you!"

"What? But he broke it off with me. He's the one who won't give me the time of day to explain or even apologize or anything!"

"Well he really thinks that you betrayed him." Shinya just shrugged like that was the most obvious answer.

"But I didn't!"

"I know, I know. And I even tried explaining that to him for you but you know how he is…"

"Yea…"

Takuya sat on his bed wondering what Kouji was doing and how they ended up this way. Didn't he promise his raven that nothing would change between them if they dated? Even if they tried it as a couple and if it didn't work out that they would still be friends regardless? But now he was avoiding him like he had the plague! He didn't mean too, he just had a lot on his mind. The thing that he kept coming back to was how could he? How could Kouji betray him like that? But then again Kouji did come here after to explain what was really happened and why he was in the compromising position…but wouldn't that be the first thing to do if you were caught? To lie your way out of it to look guilty so all would be forgiven? He could almost believe that train of thought, if, not only Shinya and Tommy corroborated Kouji's explanation but also Kyle, Kaleb's brother. Why would Kyle do that if Kouji weren't telling the truth? Kyle would always be on his brother's side regardless, so it just didn't make sense that he would side with Kouji if it weren't the truth. "Ugh!" Takuya dragged his fingers through his hair and down his face in frustration. "Why can't any of this just be easy?" He asked no one in particular flinging himself backwards onto his bed. Or rather he thought he asked no one until he heard Kouji answer him with an "it can be." from his doorway.

Takuya sprang up from his bed slightly nervous to see Kouji in his room, "What are you doing here?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"I think I've already heard enough." He stated simply, trying to keep his face from conveying his conflicting emotions about the dejected raven.

"No, actually you haven't." Kouji said purposefully taking a step closer to the brunette, "you haven't let me explain anything, you formed your own conclusions and decided that you didn't want to hear what I had to say-"

"Because you're just covering your tracks, trying to look guilt ridden when you're not!" Takuya finally blew up, backing up further in his room away from Kouji's shocked face.

"H-h-how could you think that? How could you think so little of me? I would never do that to you!" Kouji yelled back, "I fucking love you, you twat! You don't do that to people you love! Why can't you just see that?" Kouji asked more quietly realizing that the argument was fruitless. He sighed- defeated when he concluded that Kuya wasn't going to say something, "Did you ever really love me or were you just curious? Were you just afraid that I wouldn't have had any time for you while I was with Kaleb? Am I getting close?"

Kuya gave him a reluctant, "No."

Kouji shook his head and laughed although it held no humor, "That's what I thought. You never loved me I was just convenient."

"I didn't say that!" Kuya defended

"You didn't say anything!"

"I-I-I" All Kuya could do was stutter he had no idea what to say. He just realized how much pain he put Kouji through this last week it was completely unfair, especially when he forgave Kouji the moment he saw him that day he came to explain. I am such a fucking idiot! What am I thinking? "…Kouji I'm so-"

"No, you know what Takuya, I'll save you the time and I'll just leave. You don't have to worry about me anymore ok? Bye Takuya, I'll see you when I see you."

"No Kouji you can't-"

"What is going on? All I've heard is yelling." Takuya's mom came in the room demanding an answer.

"We just had a little misunderstanding Mrs. Kanbara, but we worked it out. See ya Taky." With that Kouji walked out of the room and expected not to see Takuya much after it.

However, Kouji's last comment had Takuya seeing red, he didn't care if his mom was his room or not," I told you not to call me Taky," he seethed grabbing Kouji by his arm and spinning him around to face him, "You don't call me that! What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I don't see the problem with it. All your friends call you Taky, or am I not your friend anymore?"

"You're not just my friend and you know that." Takuya all but pleaded with him.

"Really? You could have fooled me." He sneered tired of Takuya treating him like a yo-yo.

"Boys?" Takuya's mom intervened once again, "What is going on?"

"Nothing mom, we'll take it outside." Takuya hastily explained dragging Kouji out by his wrist and didn't let go until the door was firmly shut behind them.

"What is your problem?" Kouji Demanded.

"My problem? What about your problem?"

Kouji scoffed, "I don't have a problem. You made it perfectly clear that were over and you're not willing to work it out. It's no use trying to stay with someone when they don't want you so I'm going to leave you alone. That's what you wanted."

"I never wanted that Koujs," Takuya pulled his hair in aggravation," I-I only ever wanted you that's it, nothing more…"

Kouji couldn't help but smile at the sentiment Kuya was only like this with him- his sentimental mush. "You sure have a strange way of showing that." He said after a long while with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Koujs, I'm so sorry." The brunette apologized just standing there wanting to hug his boyfriend, but not quite sure what to do with himself.

Kouji put him out of his misery when he motioned for him to come closer for a passionate embrace."I really should make you beg." Kouji chuckled not really meaning it. Kuya replied with a quick peck to his lips.

The couple stood remained that way for a few minutes longer before Takuya suddenly but gently pushed Kouji away from him. Kouji looked hurt but didn't say anything, "I'm sorry it's just my mom is inside and my dad could be home any minute and I just want-"

"It's ok Kuya I get it, I have the same issues." He shrugged, "So… am I picking you up tomorrow?" Kouji finally asked, not quite ready to depart.

"Of course, I would be pissed if you didn't." Takuya chuckled, "You know how much I hate walking."

"Oh how could I forget, 'Koujiiii why didn't we take your car today? Koujiii I think my legs are going to fall off, I hate walking!'" Kouji teased his boyfriend.

"Whatever I am not that bad!" Takuya yelled down the street at his boyfriends retreating back, "See you tomorrow!"

Tuesday after school, the locker room showers…

Suddenly someone shoved Takuya against the shower room wall, "Hey what the fuck—"but was abruptly cut off with a kiss. Kouji pulled back slightly to gaze at his lover.

"Hi." He smiled mischievously knowing full well what he wanted to do with his brunette, standing there naked and wet.

"Damn it Koujs," Takuya smiled not quite sounding as angry as he wanted; "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry babe," he said licking the shell of his ear sucking the lobe into his mouth causing Takuya to shiver, before trailing hot wet kisses down his neck and back up to his jaw.

Takuya shuddered tilting his head back against the tile wall so his raven could have better access to his neck, "You don't seem very sorry."

Kouji chuckled and kissed Takuya pushing him against the wall again. "I am I just missed you so much." He bit into the brunettes bottom lip sucking it into his mouth with a passionate force.

Takuya moaned into Kouji's mouth, regrettably pulling away to catch his breath. "I missed you too, Koujs." He gasped lightly when Kouji brushed over his erection; teasing him, "We're going to get caught," He himself making no move to stop his beautiful boyfriend.

"By who?" Kouji raised an eyebrow, "everyone is gone for the day, were probably the only two left here." He reasoned turning his attention back to the brunette slowly making his way down to his pink nipples, first circling around it with his talented tongue before biting lightly; eliciting a delicious sound from Takuya's lips that sounded like 'more', which happened to be the last coherent thing that came from his lips for the moment.

Letting the torment continue for a moment longer Takuya pulled Kouji's face to his in a hungry kiss letting their tongues meet to tangle into an erotic dance. Eyes heavy with lust Kouji broke away from the intoxicating kiss with a gasp, letting his hands rove over exposed muscled flesh. Takuya moaned wantonly when Kouji began his slow, torturous path down his chest and to his stomach delving into his belly button. Kuya arched his back at the unexpected sensation wanting more and growling in frustration when Kouji grabbed a hold of his lips to keep him still. "It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye." Kouji laughed knowing how Kuya felt, it seems like forever since he's had some alone time with his Kuya.

Takuya brought Kouji back up to him again, insatiable in his hunger- his taste for the delicious raven. "You are so fucking beautiful." Kouji whispered in his ear.

Takuya opened his mouth to respond to his lover, but was at a sudden loss for words when his cock was suddenly enveloped in the hot, wet folds of Kouji's mouth. Takuya didn't care if he moaned like some cheap whore no one, but Kouji could make him feel like this like he would explode from being so overwhelmed with emotion. Takuya continued to moan with abandon as Kouji gradually picked up pace, his head bobbing furiously.

Kouji was in heaven as he tasted Kuya's thick and velvety cock. He swiped his tongue along the head before going down again and again the length of his cock. He continued his ministrations cupping and massaging his balls in time with his quick movements, he felt Kuya shudder so close to his impeding orgasm when a thought occurred to him. Smiling around his treat Kouji slyly wetted a finger and dipped his hand lower to press and swirl it enticingly around Kuya's puckered entrance.

Kuya came suddenly and violently when he felt Kouji's fingers met their destination. He slowly slid down the shower wall -turning the water off before it became cold- to come face to face with his raven bringing them into a wet and passionate kiss. "Your turn," Kuya purred when they broke apart. However before he could return the favor the boys heard a loud gasp and a string of cuss words from the side of them. Kuya and Kouji turned to see a man looking livid. They assumed he heard the noises the boys didn't bother to quiet.

Shocked, looking up at the man back to Kouji, Kuya simply said, "my dad" answering Kouji's long forgotten question about would catch them.

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnn….Uh oh, what's going to happen next? I know I want to know;) Don't forget to tell me how you liked or hated this chapter! Come on, don't be afraid of that sexy review button she likes attention^-^ I love your reviews!


	14. Chapter 13

This was supposed to be the last chapter but I just couldn't help but drag it out, MWHAHAHAHAHA…ahem anyway ENJOY!

Chapter 13

"Out!" Takuya's father yelled at the boys. They froze, staring at the irate man not entirely sure what to do. "I said out, now!" He pointed to the door. The two took the second command to heart with haste. They scrambled from their spot on the shower floor to the pile of clothes- throwing them on faster than they thought possible. Once dressed they headed towards the door only to have Kouji reach it on his own, since Takuya's dad grabbed Takuya by his arm making him stay in place, "Not you," he said a little too calmly, "we need to talk."

"Let go of me!" Takuya commanded trying to pull away from his dad.

When Kouji saw that Takuya couldn't break from his father's hold he ran over to help him, "you can't do this, let go of him!"

"Funny," Takuya's dad commented, "I don't remember asking you to stay." With more swiftness than Kouji thought that Takuya's dad could move he shoved Takuya to collide with a locker and grabbed Kouji, trapping his arm behind his back and escorting him out of the locker room locking the door behind him.

"No! You can't do this," Kouji pleaded banging on the door, "open this fucking door! Kuya! Kuya!" Kouji kept yelling through the door until he realized doing that was useless and he had to find somebody-quick, so he took off down the corridor, hoping that he would find someone useful.

Meanwhile…

Takuya's heart dropped out of his chest and to his stomach when he finally got up off of the floor to see Kouji thrown out and the door locked behind him. His dad turned to face him, his calm façade still in place. "You wanted to talk, so talk." Kuya said with more courage than his voice let on.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" He asked referring to the raven pounding away on the door.

"I don't see how any of that is your business."

"No? Well you're living in my house and fucking in my locker room. In more ways than one you made it my business."

"You are such a fucking asshole!" Takuya spat, "if this was just some girl I was with this wouldn't even be happening, but no I'm gay and you hate me for it!" He continued to yell, he knew what was coming and he wasn't just going to sit there and take it this time.

"Don't you ever say that!" Takuya's dad strode closer to his son, his hands balled into fists at his side.

"What?" he asked stepping closer to his dad so their faces were mere inches apart, "that I'm gay? Sorry daddy, but your little boy likes to suck cock." He boldly stated with a smirk that his dad slapped right off of his face. Takuya threw a punch right back at his head connecting with his jaw, "What are you going to do beat the gay outta me?" His dad didn't reply, but simply pushed him to the ground, trying to kick him. Takuya grabbed his leg and hung on trying to slow the kicks so they wouldn't hurt as bad, "haven't you already tried this? If it didn't work the other times you did it it's not going to work now!"

"Shut up!" He screamed, smiling when he heard Takuya moan as his foot finally hit him in his face. "What, you don't have anything to say now?" He asked leaning over his son to see if he was still conscience.

Takuya's eye popped open in that second and he kicked him in the groin as hard as he could, I don't care if it's dirty he deserves it! He thought. He scrambled away from his gasping dad, "Aww, I'm sorry does that hurt?" He hurried up and ran over to him, "too bad!" he said kneeing him in the face, sending him sprawling backwards on the floor moaning in pain. "What you don't have anything to say now?" He repeated his words back to him, "You're pathetic," he sneered walking to the door to leave him there.

"I'm pathetic? You're the one who sucks cock. I'd like to show you what I do to cocksuckers." He said coming up behind Takuya putting him in a choke hold.

"Go…Fuck…Yourself!" he choked out trying to escape from his father. Wrestling for a few moments Takuya was finally able to break free by bashing the back of his head into his attacker's. This time he ran to the door, struggling with the lock before throwing it open and running outside. As soon as he found freedom he ran into his mother and brother and surprisingly Kyle. Although Kyle left as soon as he saw Takuya's bloody face. "Mom! Shinya!" He exclaimed wondering what they were doing here. He looked around looking for Kouji knowing that he must have gotten them, "Where's Kouji?"

"Oh. My…Takuya what happened to you?"

"What? I-I just umm…" Takuya tried to think of an excuse and hated himself for it. He was done with that shit.

"It was dad wasn't it?" Shinya asked peeking behind Takuya to see their dad sitting on the floor holding his head. Shinya ran towards him, "Do you think that you can just keep getting away with this?" he yelled at his dad as he jumped him landing punch after punch to his unsuspecting face.

"What is wrong with you?" His dad managed to ask trying to grab his son's fists.

"Didn't you know I'm a fag too!" He smiled hitting him in the face again. "How could you do that to Taky! He was protecting me, from what, well now I know."

"Shinya stop it!" The boys' mother yelled her and Takuya ran to the fighting pair. Landing a few more punches Takuya wrestled Shinya away from their father, locking his arms behind his back and trying to calm him down. Their mother looked between them and their father slightly confused. "You, stay where you are," She commanded when her husband tried to get up. Turning around, "What's going on here?" She asked the group.

Takuya looked and Shinya swallowing hard before he answered, "I'm—we're gay." He said stated simply pointing to himself and Shinya, as if it explained everything.

Their mother blinked in surprise at the blunt confession, but other than that just shrugged, "And? Is that supposed to explain what just gone on here?"

It was Takuya's turn to blink in shock at his mother's acceptance and confusion because it thought that answer was obvious at to what was happening, "I- we- you…well yea."

"Well it doesn't." She shook her head waiting for an answer from anyone of them.

"You think it's ok that both of your son's are abnormal? Freaks? Fags?" the boys' father questioned her in disbelief finally pulling himself from the floor to stand in front of her.

She slapped him across the face appalled that he was speaking of his children in such a way, "How dare you, how dare you talk about my children like that!" She backed away from him comprehending what her sons were trying to tell her, "You, you did this?" She pointed to Takuya's face, which was bleeding profusely. "How could you?" She screamed at him pissed.

"I could have sworn I just told you." He had the audacity to smirk at Takuya. Instead of replying Takuya's mother called the cops telling them that her husband is abusing her kids. "What the fuck!" He exclaimed, appalled that his wife had just done such a thing.

"Don't, "She shook her head in disgust, "just don't. I can't believe that you have the gall to act like that, to think that you can get away with doing this to our children!"

"You didn't seem to mind before."

"Excuse me? If I had known before today you would've been in prison a long time ago, husband of mine or not." She turned to Takuya, "how long as this been going on," She then to Shinya, "to the both of you?"

Takuya just shrugged, "A month or two." His mother gasped that she hadn't seen this before.

"He's never touched me…but I knew that he was hurting Taky. I mean I wasn't completely sure only the first time…"

"I don't understand, I—how— "

"You stay right there!" The principle of the school yelled at Mr. Kanbara when he tried to flee. "You are not getting away with this." He grabbed a hold of his arm the campus police handcuffing him to make sure he stayed put. He then thanked Kyle for alerting him to this mess.

Takuya went ahead and tried to explain to his mother the first time it happened not caring who heard now, "The first time it happened I was protecting Shinya. He had gotten some kind of love letter from Tommy- his boyfriend of course- and dad found it and" He sighed trying to continue, "he was yelling at him about the letter when I came in, so I told him that he had it all wrong and that that letter was from some sort of lover I had over the summer. After that he didn't ask any questions he just beat me and I made excuses whenever someone asked what had happened to me. So after that I made sure he never found out about Shinya and I also tried to convince him that I was straight. For a while it kind of worked, but I guess over all, this has been happening to me for weeks." He finished, looking slightly ashamed.

Takuya's mother looked as if she might start crying, but instead she walked over to where the campus police where holding him and stared him right in the eyes before punching- as hard as she could- in the face, "You asshole!"

"Mrs. Kanbara!" The principle exclaimed, "We don't need the both of you being arrested!"

Just as the incident ended the police arrived looking around the group to see Takuya and his dad worse for wear. "What happened here," one of the officers whose name tag read Gamble asked.

"You need to arrest him," Takuya's mom pointed at his father, "he's been abusing my son, Takuya, and he was caught in the when my other son and I arrived. After that I called the police." She explained.

"You said 'been' if this has been going on for a while now why are we just now being called ma'am?"

"I can explain that," Takuya cut in for his mother.

"You're Takuya?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright we're listening."

"My mom didn't know that this was happening—"

"That's bullshit! Of cour—"

"You," the other officer – Hoitz - walked over to Takuya's dad, reprimanding him, "you will only speak when spoken to. Is that understood?" Takuya's dad nodded reluctantly. Officer Hoitz turned to Takuya, "You can continue."

"Yea, so anyway my mom didn't know that this was happening to me because I hid from her- from everyone. The only person who knew is my boyfriend Kouji and I begged him not to say anything, he didn't obviously."

"How long has this been going on?" Gamble asked for clarification.

"Uhh…maybe two or three months?"

Gamble tried to hide his surprised reaction, "Every day?"

"No, Well actually it depended what I did to piss him off," Takuya swallowed hard before continuing," Sometimes I would go 4 or 5 days before anything would happen and if I left or rather ran away after he would…do it, I would just get it even worse the next time. But when that happened I wouldn't even tell Kouji. I had just hoped I didn't look worse to anyone so the lie I told before was still believable. I think that he knew my mom was catching on though because after the first couple of weeks he would avoid my face and try to avoid my arms." Takuya's mother was now sobbing hearing all the horrible things her husband had done to her son right under her nose," so no one really knew."

"Besides your boyfriend…Kouji was it?"

"Yes sir."

"And where is Kouji now?"

"He was with me before this all happened, but he left to find my mom, Shinya and Kyle, but he never came back."

"Yea he did." Kyle and Shinya both said simultaneously.

"Well he was with us," Kyle tried to explain, "But then when we all got here he wasn't…but I remember him following behind us."

TKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Kouji groaned in pain as he came to, his head was throbbing and he had no idea why. He tried to sit up, but felt more pain and that was when he heard a voice. Figuring that the voice had somehow done this to him he used his arms to drag himself from the advancing voice, he intended to put as much distance between it and himself as he could. He heard the voice laugh then tsk when he was finally able to stand up on wobbly legs. Before he knew what was going on his legs were taken out from under him. Unable to catch himself in time the raven hit the cold hard floor face first piling on more pain to his throbbing head. He felt his hand and feet being tied up, but his body wouldn't obey him and move.

"Really, Kouji, love, you wouldn't be attempting to leave me again, would you? After all we just got here and we still have so much to discuss." The voice patronized finally closing the distance between Kouji and itself.

Kouji felt its hand snake its way in his hair, forming an iron grip to wrench his head back with savage force commanding the raven's sapphire eyes to meet the crazed gaze of Kaleb Howthorne. " When I'm done with you, you won't have any doubt whom you belong to."

.

A/N: Oh no! So who say that coming? Don't you love this cliff hanger? Oh stop you know you do! As always I love your reviews! And thanks to all those who reviewed I am slowly getting to them one at a time to reply to you!


	15. Chapter 14

I know I promised this would be the last chapter and it should be but I couldn't help but drag it out one chapter longer. Don't hate me. I just suck at endings so it's taking me while. Anyway I should warn you that there is some brutal stuff this chapter, like for instance rape, but it's not limited to that. So I warned you.

Chapter 14

"Takuya would you just calm down already you're making me nervous." Takuya's mother ordered him for the umpteenth time.

"Mom this is stupid I don't know why I have to go to the hospital I. Am. Fine." The exasperated brunette complained, throwing his hands up in frustration and for the paramedics to stop babying him.

"I am sure we could stitch you up here, it's only a few, but you could have a concussion among other things so you really need to go young man."

Takuya sighed, "Well can't my mom just take me this really isn't an emergency is it?"

The paramedic sighed knowing that the young man wouldn't like his answer, "I— don't think so. It would be better if you went with us so we could monitor you- just in case."

"I don't have a problem with that." Takuya's mother agreed.

"Mom, please. I'm agreeing to go, but this is so dumb, I need to find Kouji." Takuya complained- yet again.

"You act like you have a choice in the matter," His mother smirked, "I don't care if you weren't agreeing I'm your mother and you do what I say. And I say you're going to the hospital." With nothing left to say from the injured brunette the conversation was over and they finally headed to the hospital.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Kouji's vision blurred as Kaleb gave another violent yank on his hair forcing his head even further back," Well look who decided to finally get up," the deranged blonde chuckled before he leaned down to lick a path along the sweaty skin of the raven. The scared and angry boy resisted, pulling his head as far away from the wet tongue as he could; only to have his hair tugged again to be pulled up from the floor.

"Now, how about kiss for me, babe?" Kaleb sang, angling Kouji's face so that he could reach his luscious lips. Kouji abruptly found himself choking as the blonde haired boy roughly kissed him, shoving his wet muscle past the resistant boy's lips. The kiss was horribly choking and Kouji could barely breathe past the invasion. Now more furious than scared, Kouji opened his mouth ever so slightly, knowing that if Kaleb had his eyes open he would see pleasure at the submissive gesture, before he heartlessly bit down on the intruding tongue. He felt a strong sense of triumph when his ears were filled with Kaleb's cries of pain and his hair was released.

Kouji couldn't help but smile when he seen the irate boy holding his mouth. "You bastard!" Kaleb screamed, his words slurred from his wounded tongue. In a rage he pulled his fist back and sucker punched Kouji, breaking his nose and almost causing to him to lose consciousness. The crazed blonde boy muttered to his self assessing the damage before turning his attention back to the uncommunicative boy slumped on the floor. He rage hardened face soften a bit when he seen the raven haired boy in a crumpled heap "Why must you make me hurt you?" Kaleb asked him, his voice sickly sweet.

Kouji jumped at the voice of the blonde boy. Slightly more alert, he tried to pull himself towards the door in an attempt to escape this nightmare he couldn't wake from. "Where do you think you going darling?" The blonde asked grabbing Kouji's ankles and yanking him back further into the room.

"Get you fucking hands off of me," The half conscience boy slurred striving to attack his ex once again. Kaleb easily dodged the half assed assault, easily taking control of the beaten boy finally managing to render the boy unconscious.

Kouji woke blearily, slowly looking around the room before he stretched. Only he couldn't move. Looking up he found his hands tied to Kaleb's headboard and his feet at the end. Frantically he searched the room again and that's when he saw the deranged blonde. Swallowing his pride Kouji begged," Please, please Kaleb stop this…Just stop." Kaleb made his way over to him as if the bloodied boy never spoke.

He tsked," oh Kouji you can be so pathetic," he stared down at him with adoring eyes," but luckily for you I find it endearing." He said with a twisted smile straddling the helpless boy's hips. "There isn't this more comfortable?" He asked caressing the side of Kouji's bloodied face.

"Kaleb! Come on, what is wrong with you?" Kouji tried to move his body, but it wouldn't participate in the actions he needed. His arms and legs felt like lead, his head was throbbing he couldn't think straight. All he could do was lie there, defenseless, as his attacker loomed over him, moving slowly toward him to kiss his neck and face, careful to avoid the raven's mouth afraid that he might receive another atrocious bite. Kouji swallowed knowing that his next words were going to get him hit," Kaleb, I don't love you, I never did. So just stop this. It's fucking insane!"

"Insane? You think I'm insane?"Kaleb asked in disbelief a little too calmly. He leaned across Kouji's chest to reach into his nightstand and pulled out a pocket knife. Flipping the knife open and placing it at the raven's throat he asked again," You didn't answer me, lover, you really think that I'm insane?" he applied pressure to his so called lover's Adams apple daring him to give him the wrong answer.

Kouji swallowed hard feeling the cold steel against his throat and let three words escape, "I hate you." Kaleb's face contorted in anger as he applied even more pressure creating a knick in his skin. He looked into Kouji's eyes as he cut a little to the left," Don't." Kouji pleaded straining to move from the blade," Kaleb stop." He begged again trying to break free from his restraints.

Kaleb's face broke into a grin and he chuckled," You have no idea how long it's been since I heard those words." He took the knife away from his neck to lean down and kiss him," only I imagined them in the order of 'Kaleb, don't stop!" He laughed again as he pulled Kouji's shirt off over his head, leaving it trapped on his arms. Kouji shuddered in disgust. He wanted to break everyone of Kaleb's repulsive fingers as they touched his skin, the hardness of his erection rutting against his hip made him want to rip it off. He tried again to escape from his bindings, only to have them get even tighter making his limbs tingle without the circulation of blood.

Misreading Kouji's reaction to him touching him he continued to kiss and touch Kouji all over," Mmm…you like that don't you? I want you so bad." He murmured burying his face into the raven's neck breathing him in deeply. Kouji just wanted to scream, but he could only manage to release a disgusted moan not being able to find his voice. He squeezed his eyes shut as Kaleb continued to leave a slobbery trail of kisses all over Kouji's flesh.

Kaleb suddenly paused in his ministrations, "What the fuck is this?" He growled clawing at the fading bruise of a hicky on hip. "You let him touch you?" He sneered tearing the skin where the hicky was as he did. "He will never love you like I do, Kouji. He never will! You! Are! Mine!" Rage addled Kaleb's brain like a drug as he begun to claw at Kouji's bare skin with nails and teeth, leaving behind trails of blood, marking his victim beneath him over and over again. Kouji scream out when his assailant bent down to bite into his neck, blood leaking out of the teeth marks left behind. He whimpered. When again Kaleb leaned down to bite him, only this time it was his left pectoral leaving behind teeth shaped pools of blood. Kouji almost sighed when Kaleb finally relented and brutally demanded," Who do you belong to?"

Kaleb received no answer from the defiant raven, except for an icy glare. Kaleb continued to stare at the boy beneath him, wanting an answer he wasn't going to get," I said who do you belong to?" He yelled further bloodying Kouji's already mistreated chest. Making his way to the top of Kouji's jeans he looked up at him reaching to undo the button with anger fingers unzipping his pants.

Kouji didn't think that he could freak out or panic anymore than he already was, but when Kaleb started undo his jeans and take them off he panicked further. He didn't want to be on display for his crazy ass ex. With a new found terror and strength Kouji desperately fought his bonds. He didn't want to be at Kaleb's mercy any longer. "Get off of me! Get off! Get the fuck off of me!" Kouji continued to buck and scream, however that pissed off the deranged blonde further causing him punch Kouji in the mouth to get him to stop. Despite the raven's struggles, Kaleb managed to all but rip the jeans of him, displaying Kouji's genitals. Swiftly Kaleb grabbed Kouji's flaccid cock. Grinning he looked into the bloodied, tear stained face of the now terrified raven haired boy.

Keeping his grip firmly planted around Kouji's tender member, he calmly asked, "Who do you belong to, Kouji?"

No longer caring whether he was crying or not Kouji shook his head," P-p-please," he croaked, his voice hoarse from yelling, "you…can't…"

"Oh Kouji. Why do you do this to me? Why do you make me hurt you?" With each question Kaleb continued to tighten his grip painfully. Kouji bit down on his tongue to stifle a scream. "Now this will be the last time I ask you, who do you belong to?"

Kouji opened his mouth to answer, but he could only scream in pain. "Wrong answer babe." Kaleb smirked, yanking on his cock, bringing tear of pain to his face. "Now, tell me!"

"Alright Mr. Kanabara everything looks in order." Dr. Lee gave Takuya the good news— that after an hour he was finally free to leave. "And this is for you." He said handing Takuya's mother a prescription for his pain. "The nurse will be in with your release paper's in a minute and then you will be free to go."

"Thank god!" Shinya sighed in relief, "I thought that you were going to be in there forever."

"Ph, it only took an hour. That's a lot faster than any other time we've been there." His mother chided.

"True, but you heard the doctor. It was a waste of time." Takuya claimed.

"Takuya, he did not. He said that—"

"Everything was in order, yea I know." Takuya finished his mother's sentence. "Now that were done with this can we please find Kouji?" he asked no one in particular.

"Takuya really, I am sure that he is just fine. He probably went home and is waiting for you to call him." Takuya's mother tried to reason.

Climbing into the car after Shinya and Kyle, he asked to use Shinya's cell phone, "No, why can't you use yours?"

"Hey quit being a twat. I think I left or rather lost mine somewhere between the school and the hospital. Now give it to me." Takuya demanded, taking the phone from his not so willing brother, while Kyle just laughed at the exchange. After being yelled at for calling his brother a twat he finally called Kouji's cell," He didn't pick up." Takuya told no one in particular and proceeded to call Kouichi's cell.

"Yes, my goggle headed friend?" Kouichi answered.

Skipping the pleasantries, "Is Kouji there?" he immediately asked.

"Oh yea, I'm good thanks for asking." He smartly replied.

Takuya cursed in frustration, "Seriously, Kouichi just answer me, fuck"

"No Takuya I haven't seen him since school, I thought he was with you?"

"Shit." Takuya breathed, he turned to Kyle, "Kyle you said that you saw your brother and Kouji talking before you came right?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it talking, they were yelling at each other."

"And you didn't see where they went?"

"Takuya!" Kouichi screamed into the phone to get the brunette's attention," Takuya, what's going on? Where's Kouji?"

"Hold on a sec Kouichi." He impatiently told him. "Well did you?"

Kyle shook his head," Sorry Takuya, but I didn't see anything."

Takuya tried to think of where his boyfriend would be, but all he could hear was his heart beat. He didn't know if it was because his head was throbbing from the stitches or if he was afraid for Kouji. But why would Kouji be in any trouble. He shook his head trying to clear it. Maybe he's somewhere talking with Kaleb, but Kaleb is a fucking nut job… Instead of voicing his thoughts Takuya just asked Kyle," Can you call your brother for me?" Kyle nodded, "Hey Kouichi I will call you right back." He hung up and handed Kyle Shinya's phone, "Here call him."

"Ok, but why?" He asked dialing his brother's number.

"I'll tell you when you get a hold of him."

"He's not picking up." Kyle stated, giving the phone back to Takuya.

"shhooot, ok. Huhh are your parents' home?" The brunette asked desperately.

"No, they went on some business thing for a week, why? Do you think that Kaleb and Kouji are there?"

"Yea that's my guess, Mom can you take us to Kyle's house?"

"I already am. I knew exactly where your conversation was going." She smirked.

"YOU! You, you, you, you…please just, ahh!" Kouji shouted, willing the agony coursing through his body to stop.

No sooner had Kouji let the words escape his mouth did Kaleb release his victim's member and paste and toothy smile to his face. "Exactly." He cooed before kissing the distraught boy's neck, gently stroking him. The capturer carried on kissing his captive's bruised and torn chest before he placed a cautious kiss at the corner of his mouth. When Kouji didn't attempt to bite him he grew more confident tracing his swollen lips with his tongue, enjoying the taste of blood on his lips and his victory or the blue eyed boy. Kouji could only lie there. He couldn't take any more abuse. The only thing he could manage were tears of pain, embarrassment, and degradation. He just wanted it all to end.

"You are so, mmm…" Kaleb commented before he began to unbutton his pants to release his straining erection.

Kouji's eyes nearly popped from his head as he watched the blonde boy free is cock, "No," he whimpered, his violent struggle against his bindings renewed. "No, no, please, please Kaleb you don't want to do this." He begged trying to buck the boy off of him," you don't, you don't, Kaleb you don't want to do this, Please!" He continued to fight with the bonds on his legs and arms," Don't, Please…"

"Shhh, it's ok babe, just relax. I promise you're going to enjoy this as much as I am." He smiled serenely, "I know that you love me as much as I love you. And besides it's not like we haven't done this before." He silently chuckled while he stroked himself.

"NO! NO! NO! This is nothing like before nothing! I don't want you! This is rape, Kaleb, rape! I. Don't. LOVE YOU! Why can't you understand that you sick fucking—"

The now angry blonde tried to silence Kouji with a brutal punch to the nose. This time however, it didn't work. Kouji didn't feel it. He was too numb with rage and panic to feel it. He continued to fight his bonds for another minute until finally he freed one of his hands—now bleeding from the constricting restraints. Using his newly freed arm he swung as Kaleb, this however, proved useless. The unstable boy easily evaded the fist, wrapping a hand around the flailing raven's neck and tried to grab his wrist. This time a little more successful, the tied up boy's fist connected temporarily stunning him. "I said get off me you sick fuck!" he shouted shoving the blonde backwards. Kouji reached for the knot of his bindings on his other wrist desperately clawing at it, but suddenly stopped when he felt the cold steel of Kaleb's knife against his neck.

"I suggest that you calm the fuck down." Kaleb stated, "Now, put your arm back through the hole. And I swear to god if you move an inch I will fucking kill you, because if I can't have you…no one can." With that last remark Kouji carefully turned to face him slipping his hand back in his bindings allowing Kaleb to retighten it. Having his wishes followed through Kaleb simply pulled back his arm and stuck him once more. "Honestly Kouji, you're doing this to yourself. Why can't you just behave? Do you like it when I hurt you?" Kaleb sat on the edge of the bed staring at his captive trying to decide the proper punishment for his attempted escape and the bruise under his left eye. A slow smile crept onto his face. Kaleb didn't say anything as he moved up Kouji's bare body until his knees were on either side of his chest, his cock inches from Kouji's face. The exhausted raven tried his hardest to get away from the boy's member so close to his face, but Kaleb grabbed his chin forcing him forward so his erection brushed the raven's bleeding, clenched lips.

"Open up, babe," Kaleb growled through clenched teeth, his fingers crushing the side of Kouji's jaw, trying to force his mouth open.

"I swear to god Kaleb I will fucking bite it off if you do this," Kouji claimed, tight lipped.

"Oh really?" The deranged blonde asked knowingly, he swiftly grabbed the knife from the nightstand slicing down his left arm. Kouji bit down on his tongue—almost drawing blood— to stop his self from screaming in agony. "The next one will be to your throat if you don't cooperate, lover." Kaleb stated matter-of-factly. Kouji shook his head, but once again the blonde boy gripped his mouth forcing it open, as soon as the raven's lips parted, the boy slammed his erection in to the hilt into the wet cavern, the tip hitting the back of Kouji's throat, causing him to gag, as he helplessly grabbed at the air.

Glaring at his attacker with defiance Kouji opened his mouth wider, preparing to bite down, but he instantly paused his movements when he felt the knife at his throat again. Only this time he felt it starting to slice through his skin. "I was serious darling," Kaleb tsked has began to pump himself in and out of his helpless captive's mouth.

Each perversive, pleasurable thrust tore at Kouji's throat as he was forced to sit there and take it from Kaleb. He absolutely refused to watch him, he closed his eyes letting the tears burn through the blood. He wasn't going to lie here and take it, he couldn't, he had to get away from his deranged ex and every disgusting moan or sound of pleasure encouraged the irate raven, his emotions finally boiling over. He pulled and yanked and tried to damndest, but he just couldn't get out of the bindings. I was only when Kaleb whispered, "I love you did Kouji snap.

He freed his right hand and quickly grabbed the knife from his attacker and cut through his cheek punching him as hard as he could right off the bed. He cut through the rope on his other hand while Kaleb laid in a heap on the floor not moving. Kouji continued cutting through his bindings one by one until the last one. He tried to get off the bed but crumpled to the floor, pain coursing through his limbs like pins and needles as the blood flow returned. Kouji sat up against the side of the bed taking ragged, gasping breaths yanking his pants up as fast as he could. Still shaky Kouji tried to stand up stumbling forward on his hands and knees. He head was still pounding from the many hits he had taken. He forced himself once again to his feet, his head dizzy.

As soon as the van rounded the corner to Kyle's house Takuya's heart began to beat faster than it already was. He had no idea why he felt so…Terrified, but he just couldn't brush the feeling away. "Come on mom can't you go a little faster?"

"Takuya his house is right there we will be there in a moment."

Once on his feet Kouji stumbled as fast as his throbbing body would carry him to Kaleb's door, his hand shaking as he gripped the hand, shoving the door open. Just as Kouji made it through the door he was tackled from behind crashing onto the landing of the upper floor by a angry Kaleb. Having the wind knocked out of him on impact Kouji was unable to yell out in pain when Kaleb grabbed him by his hair smashing his chin onto the hardwood floor.

As soon as the car pulled into the drive way Takuya flew out rushing up to the door flinging it open. He heard screaming.

"You fucking bastard," Kaleb grunted pulling himself up to look down on the broken raven. "You couldn't just enjoy it, could you?" Kaleb bellowed in rage, heartlessly stomping on Kouji's spine. "Do you like it when I hurt you?" he screamed at Kouji, punctuating each word with brutal kick to his ribs and spine before rolling him over with his foot. "Why couldn't you just love me?" Kaleb continued to yell and kick the helpless boy. So lost in all his rage and insanity Kaleb didn't hear the footsteps running up the stairs until it was already on top of him

.Takuya reached the top of the stairs and stopped in his tracks he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. He saw Kouji lying on the floor lifeless and broken, blood coming from many places, while a insane Kaleb Hawthorne kept landing blow after blow. In a fury of rage and hatred the brunette collided with the unsuspecting blonde knocking him to the ground. The two struggled, wrestling with one another. Takuya managed to position himself above the sick boy before landing punch after punch to his disgusting face.

The deranged boy tried to fight the irate brunette off of him, he even managed to land a few hit, but that only egged the boy on further in his assault. Kaleb's punches became weaker and weaker as he was drifting into unconsciousness. Takuya however, seemed oblivious to this fact and continued to beat the slack jawed boy into a bloody mess. It wasn't until Takuya was yanked off Kaleb's limp form did he realize where he was. He looked around seeing the faces of his mother and brother, along with Kyle, before looking down at his bloodied hands. "Takuya…it's going to be ok." His mother embraced the shaking boy, "The ambulance is on their way and so is Kouichi and his mother. Kouji is going to be ok."

"Kouji?" He stunned brunette pushed himself away from his mother to run over to his broken and bleeding boyfriend on the floor. He kneeled next him pulling his head into his lap, "Kouji," he brushed his fingers down his bruised cheek and across his split lip. "You're going to ok baby." He let his tears fall freely, "You're going to ok." Takuya chanted the mantra to himself over and over again.

Kouichi and his mother arrived just before the ambulance did, they rushed up stairs to see the disaster. Takuya was mumbling to himself rocking with Kouji's head in his lap and Kouji wasn't responding. Kyle was cleaning up his brother. "What the hell happened?" He asked walking over to Takuya and Kouji.

"Don't touch him!" Takuya yelled, "Don't touch him." Before Kouichi had time to react the paramedics were there, telling everyone to get out of the way. Takuya yelled at the paramedics trying to save his boyfriend the same as he did Kouichi.

"Takuya, stop they're trying to help." His mother commanded, with the help of Shinya, Takuya let go.

.

A/N: Oh man. I suck right? Well I don't exactly want to say I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but feel free to review and tell me what you really feel about me and it^-^


End file.
